Insomnia
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: It's after the Newborn army incident and Bella's nightmares are getting worse than ever. They cause her to make a rash decision forcing Carlisle to step in. Slight AU and WARNING: contains non sexual spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, enough said.

**A/N:** Hey Everybody! Sorry for taking so long with this story, but I hope it's worth the wait! Story is going to be a bit AU. It takes place after the Newborn incident, but Edward hasn't asked Bella to marry him yet, so no wedding plans. Also, everything is in Bella's POV unless stated otherwise.

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Summary:** It's after the Newborn army incident and Bella's nightmares are getting worse than ever. They cause her to make a rash decision forcing Carlisle to step in.

**Prologue:**

Nightmares: those horrid dreams that make you wake up in the middle of the night in a panic. I've been having them for weeks, and as such have had little sleep. I convinced Edward to go on a hunt with his brothers, to get him away from his constant worrying about me. I hoped that with him gone I'd be able to get over these stupid dreams. Well, I can tell you now that it didn't work. In fact, things just went downhill until I almost ended up in a deadly car accident. Now I have to deal with my overprotective vampire father who won't let me out of his sight… wonderful.

**Chapter 1: I Am Fine!**

"Bella! Bella wake up!" someone frantically whispered into my ear causing me to open my eyes with a start. I froze when I felt arms around me, but relaxed once I realized they belonged to Edward. "You were having another nightmare" he explained miserably, while looking at me with concern.

I nodded my head at him before looking away from his worried eyes. Of course I know I had a nightmare, I thought irritably. I've only been having them every night since the newborn fiasco. I shuddered, causing Edward to pull my blanket closer around me.

"Bella, please talk to me" he pleaded. "These nightmares have been going on for weeks and you haven't had a decent night's sleep since then. What are they"- I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips.

"Stop Edward", I commanded. "It's nothing for you to worry about. They're just stupid nightmares and t-they're getting better. I'm pretty sure I'm getting over them" I explained to him, not quite meeting his gaze.

Edward sighed before replying, "You're a horrible liar Bella and how can I not worry about you? Whatever you're dreaming about its causing you pain and whatever hurts you, hurts me too. If you don't want to talk to me about them then maybe you should talk to Dad or Mom".

I emphatically shook my head at him. There was no way I was involving them. "No way Edward and you better not tell them", I hissed at him. "This is my problem and I will deal with it on my own. Honestly, you're making a big deal out of nothing. I am fine, so _stop_ worrying so much".

Edward shook his head at me sadly before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You are being utterly ridiculous Bella! I am only trying to help you. Why won't you let me?" he asked frustrated.

It was my turn to sigh. We had been having this argument for the past two weeks and my answer wasn't going to change. "I know you only want to help me Edward, but I don't need your help."

"Yes you do!" he whispered emphatically. "You need someone to help you, and if not me, then maybe Dad or Alice, or hell, even Jacob! If you won't talk to me then at least talk to somebody!"

I stared at him in surprise and guilt. He must be really worried about me if he's suggesting I speak with Jacob. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, effectively ending the conversation. Edward sighed before wrapping his arms around me more securely and planting a kiss on my head.

I hoped I wouldn't fall asleep because I couldn't stand the thought of another nightmare. Ever since the incident with the newborns and Victoria, my nightmares had gotten worse. Every time I closed my eyes I would see someone I loved getting hurt or killed by either the Volturi or Victoria. More often than not, it was the Volturi since I saw them as the bigger threat and since Victoria was already dead. My dreams did not only involve my vampire family either, they now included the wolves as well. Less often, they included Charlie and Renee. The nightmares were so vivid that my entire mind was filled with visions of my family and friends being killed and it all being my fault.

Too much had already been my fault, I thought sadly. My mere existence seems to be a danger to everyone. James, Victoria, the newborn army, the Volturi; they were all after me, the Danger Magnet. And by default, that meant they were also a danger to my human, vampire, and werewolf families. I sighed internally.

I didn't want to tell Edward or anyone else because they would just worry needlessly. They can't fix what goes on in my head. Anyhow, I should be able to handle a few bad dreams without someone having to come to my rescue. I already was the weakest link, and I wanted to prove that I didn't always need to be rescued; that I was capable of taking care of myself.

I have to admit though, I was also worried about sharing these dreams with Edward in case he thought I couldn't handle the vampire life, and as such, decide not to turn me. I know he told me he would, but Edward had made promises before and had broken them. If he felt he had a good enough reason, he wouldn't listen to reason, so I wasn't going to give him any fuel.

Another part of me was embarrassed. I'm 18 and I'm freaking out about nightmares like a 5 year-old who thinks the boogeyman is hiding under their bed. If the others found out, they would just look at me with pity, and I didn't want that. I didn't want them to think I was weak, or a coward. I didn't want to be seen a poor little Bella who had to be babied and sheltered because the real world was too scary.

Too tired to stay awake anymore, I slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby.

I slowly woke up to the sounds of a heated argument.

"Come on Eddy boy! We've had this hunting trip planned for ages!" Emmett exclaimed. "The women are in Paris, so let's boogey and have some fun of our own!"

"I already told you I'm not going! Bella needs"- Edward hissed before being cut off by Jasper.

"Bella can survive without you for a week Edward. She's a big girl. Besides Dad will be here to keep an eye on her, so quit worrying so much", Jasper said in a soothing voice.

Edward growled at him, making me think Jasper must have been using his ability to coax Edward.

I finally decided to open my eyes and sit up."Y-you really sh-should go Edward", I said tiredly, while stifling a yawn.

Emmett gave me a huge smile before coming up to me and pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. "Good morning my favorite human!" he joyously exclaimed.

"Can't breathe Emmett", I choked out.

"Sorry Bells", he said while releasing me and giving me a sheepish smile.

"Good morning Emmett", I said before turning to Jasper and Edward and wishing them a good morning.

Jasper gave me a smile and nod before wishing me a good morning. Edward looked me over concernedly before pulling me into a hug and breathing in my scent. "I'm sorry we woke you Bella", he whispered to me softly.

"I'm fine Edward", I mumbled quietly to him. "And really, why didn't you tell me you had a hunting trip planned with Emmett and Jasper? I think it's a great idea!" I told him. It really was a great idea, I thought. It would get Edward away from constantly worrying about me, and would give me some time to get over these stupid nightmares.

"See!" Emmett burst out. "Even Bella agrees that you should go! Come on Edward!" Emmett pleaded with a puppy-dog face.

Edward just snorted before replying, "You know that face doesn't work on me Em, I'm not Mom".

Jasper then stepped in and said authoritatively, "We are not givin' you a choice little brother. You're comin' with us and that's that!"

Edward responded with a glare. "You can't make me go if I don't want to" he growled out, looking ready for a fight.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Emmett said while flexing his muscles.

"Oh my god you guys, stop it! You're being ridiculous!" I shouted at them, while getting in between them. "Really, this isn't something to fight over. Besides, you know what Dad would do to you if he found out you were fighting, especially over such a stupid reason", I warned them.

Their postures immediately all became relaxed and they gave me and each other sheepish smiles. "Sorry Bella, you're right", Jasper conceded. "But you're still comin' with us Edward whether you like it or not".

I turned to Edward, who looked at me while shaking his head. "Come on Edward, I promise you I'll be fine. Go have some fun with your brothers," I urged him. He continued to stare me down before taking a breath and nodding his head. When I sighed in relief, he held up a finger and said, "I'll go, but only if you promise me something first Bella".

I looked at him cautiously, having a feeling that I wasn't going to enjoy the promise. "Ok, what do you want me to promise" I asked.

Edward walked up to me and pulled me into his arms while looking me in the eyes. "I promise to go on this hunting trip _and_ have fun if you promise to talk to someone about your problem" he said softly.

"Problem? What problem?" Emmett asked, but Jasper shushed him.

I sighed, knowing he was going to ask something like this. "I promise I will talk to somebody _if_ the problem doesn't go away" I told him. I was planning on fixing this nightmare problem before he got back, so I shouldn't have to go through with the promise, I thought confidently.

Edward looked me in the eyes to gauge my sincerity before giving me a brilliant smile and pulling me into a kiss.

"Eww!" I heard Emmett say. "Get a room you guys!"

We pulled apart laughing and I looked at Emmett with a raised eyebrow. "We do have a room Em, you're standing in it," I told him breathlessly.

Emmett just rolled his eyes at me before turning excitedly towards Edward. "So this means you're going?" he asked.

"Yeah, Em, I'm going" Edward responded with a smile.

"Excellent" Jasper said "then let's head back home so you can grab some stuff before we head out".

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me and I felt waves of contentment come though me, calming my nerves. "Yes. You'll be fine Bella, won't you?" he asked, suddenly gazing at me in concern.

I saw Edward's concerned gaze and plastered a smile on my face. "Of course I'll be fine, you guys. I'll just miss you all!" I told them.

Emmett puffed out his chest and said pompously, "Well of course you'll miss me Bella! Who wouldn't?" _Smack!_

"Ow!" Emmett exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "You're no fun Eddy, don't know why we're bringing you along" he said before sticking his tongue out at him. I laughed. My brother is such a buffoon.

"Come on Em" Jasper said. "Let's give the lovebirds some private time to say goodbye. "Later Bella!" Jasper said before jumping out my window.

"Bye Clumsy- I mean Bellsy!" Emmett crowed before turning to Edward. "If you're not home in 20 minutes, I'm coming after you" he threatened Edward before jumping out.

Edward just shook his head and rolled his eyes before pulling me into his arms. "Are you absolutely sure you're OK with me going Bella?" he asked.

"_Yes_", I told him. "Now quit using me as an excuse to stay home. What I told Jasper was the truth. I'll miss you, but it's fine. You'll be back in a week, so no big deal".

"I'll miss you too Bella" he said to me before pulling me into a deep kiss… and pulling away too soon.

I groaned in frustration. "Have fun with the guys, and please don't worry about me. If the nightmares don't stop I'll talk to somebody" I promised him.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead. "Dad is going to be home, so go spend some time with him so you're not all alone here."

"I'm not going to be alone," I responded. "Charlie lives here too, you know". Edward just gave me a look to which I just nodded. Yeah, Charlie living here didn't mean he was here often. He was always busy with work, and since our TV broke he's been spending more and more time at Billy's watching sport games and fishing. Why he didn't just buy a new TV was lost on me.

"Yeah, I'd love to spend some time with Dad anyways", I told him. I did enjoy my time with him, so I probably would visit. However, I would avoid spending the night because I didn't want him to discover my nightmares.

"You look exhausted Bella", Edward told me softly. "You don't have anything to do today, so why don't you just go back to sleep" he persuaded me.

Too tired to argue, I just nodded to him and got back into bed. He lay with me for a few minutes brushing strands of hair out of my face before placing a few light kisses on my lips and neck. "Sleep well my Bella, and please take care of yourself".

"I will" I responded. "Now you better go before Em decides to come back for you" I teased him.

Edward chuckled softly before softly caressing my face. "I love you" he told me. "I love you too", I responded. Edward gave me one last crooked smile before jumping out the window.

**A/N:** So I have to say that Edward is OOC. I really don't think he would have left Bella, but for the story to go my way, he has to go. So, let's just say Bella is better at deceiving him than usual. And if you're wondering about the girls, they're on a shopping trip in Paris. Bella refused point blank to go, so they didn't take her along, although Alice did try to kidnap her… Anyways, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**Chapter 2: Exhausting Nightmares**

Since I didn't want to sleep, I decided that I may as well take care of some household chores. We were low on groceries, clothes needed to be washed, and the bathroom was getting pretty gross. At least it will keep me busy, and hopefully I'll be so worn out tonight I won't have any nightmares.

Fat chance of that, I thought ruefully.

I quickly showered, putting makeup on to hide the bags under my eyes before making a pot of coffee for breakfast. Since Edward wasn't here I wouldn't have to make an effort to eat. I rarely had an appetite anymore so when Edward was forcing food down my throat, it took all my willpower to keep it down and not puke in his face. Now there's a romantic thought.

After drinking down the whole pot I headed out to get groceries, which took me about an hour. After putting them away and starting the laundry my cell phone began to ring. I quickly stumbled over to the kitchen where I had left it, swearing when my shin banged into the chair. Glancing at the phone, I noticed it was Dad calling. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, but I knew better than to ignore his call, so I answered.

"Hi Dad", I greeted tiredly.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle greeted warmly. "What have you been up to since Edward left?"

"Uhh, just household chores", I replied. "Without Edward here to distract me, I figured I'd give the house a good cleaning. If I don't do it, I know Charlie never w-w-will" I continued, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"You sound exhausted Bella", Carlisle said concerned. "Perhaps you should take it easy. You don't want to run yourself down."

I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine Dad. I just didn't sleep that well last night, but it's nothing to worry about" I assured him.

"Well, if you're sure", Carlisle said. I could tell he was still concerned but he was letting it slide for now. "Why don't you spend the day me tomorrow. I would really love to see you" he asked me kindly.

I smiled again, touched by the sincerity in his words. How I loved my vampire father. "Sure Dad. I'll head over to your place round 9:30 tomorrow".

"Wonderful!" Carlisle replied excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And please don't overwork yourself Bella" he advised.

"I won't Dad" I said rolling my eyes. "Bye"

"Bye sweetheart, and don't roll your eyes at me", he responded before hanging up. I couldn't help but laugh at his parting statement; he knew me too well.

With that taken care of I continued to give the house a thorough cleaning, missing lunch, and almost missing dinner. Thankfully Charlie called to tell me he'd be late for dinner, so I had time to throw together a quick meal of spaghetti and meatballs.  
"Hey Bells" he greeted me tiredly before sitting down at the table.

"Hi Dad" I greeted him before serving him a large plate, and me a small one.

He quickly wolfed down his meal, while I picked at mine. "Aren't you hungry Bella?" he asked concerned.

I smiled at him. "Not really. I had a late lunch since I lost track of time while cleaning."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer. "So, no Edwin today?" he grunted.

I cringed at the name. "His name is _Edward_ and you know that", I snapped at him. My patience was really thin lately because of how little sleep I'd been able to get. "And no, he wasn't here today. He went camping with his brothers, and is going to be gone all week", I continued moodily. I hated it when he purposely screwed up Edward's name. I wished he would get over his little hate-fest and learn to accept that Edward was a part of my life and was never going to go away.

Charlie held his hands up in a placating manner. "Alright Bells, relax. I didn't mean anything by it". I snorted. "Thanks for the meal kid" he continued before putting his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to Billy's to watch a football game, you wanna tag along?" he asked. "I'm sure Jake would love to see you".

The thought of seeing Jacob was tempting, but in the end I shook my head. "No thanks Dad. I've got to finish cleaning the bathroom and then I'll probably start on the kitchen".

"Well don't overwork yourself Bella. You've been looking really tired lately, and the kitchen isn't going anywhere." I nodded my head at him and sighed once he left.

Great, I thought. If Charlie can see how tired I am, then how am I going to hide it from Carlisle? I considered calling and telling him I had somewhere else to be, but then thought better of it. That would be considered lying and if Carlisle found out, my butt would be toast, and there was no way I wanted that to happen.

Pushing those thoughts from my head I finished up the bathroom and was heading down the stairs when a dizzy spell hit me. I immediately gripped the rail, while trying to make the world stop spinning. Maybe I'll just leave the kitchen for tomorrow, I thought.

Shaking my head to clear it of the dizziness, I trudged back up and went to lie on my bed. I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes, and then head back down…

**Dream Sequence:**

… _I was in the clearing where the battle against the newborns had taken place. I could see a huge bonfire, where the pieces of the newborn vampires were being burned._

_ "The Volturi don't give second chances" a cruel voice said._ (credit for this line goes to _Eclipse_ movie)

_ I turned quickly to see Jane smirking at me evilly. "It's all your fault, you know. If it wasn't for you, they'd still be alive" she told me. _

_I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" I demanded._

_She pointed to the bonfire, her smirk becoming even wider. I looked at the bonfire, and that's when I saw it; a ring, with the Cullen crest. My heart seized up and I couldn't breathe. "No", I mouthed. I turned to Jane and she burst out into laughter._

"_This is what happens to those who dare defy the Volturi" she said before breaking out into fits of laughter once more._

_Turning back to the fire, I ran towards it looking for some way to put it out. Tears were pouring down my face and I was sobbing as I looked around me. There was nothing, nothing I could do. I stared once more at the fire willing it to not be true when I saw his face; Edwards dead eyes stared up at me accusingly. I stared horrified when his mouth opened and he said, "This is all your fault Bella! Look what you've done to us!" he raged at me. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please Edward, forgive me!" I cried to him. As I pleaded his face morphed into Rosalie's, then Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and finally Carlisle. All of them stared at me with accusing eyes. "We should never have let you into our family! It's your fault we're dead!" they shouted at me._

_I covered my ears, while sobbing my heart out. "Please! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…._

**End Dream**

I abruptly woke up, tears streaming down my face before bolting to the bathroom to remove what little content there was in my stomach. When I finished I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash and headed back to my room.

I listened intently to check if Charlie had been woken, but there was no sound from his room. I had finally mastered keeping quiet while I slept, so that even with the worst of nightmares, I wouldn't bother anyone with my screams. Edward had found this extremely annoying since my sleep-talking had been one of his favorite forms of amusement, and because it always informed him of what was bothering me. He really hated that I wasn't talking to him.

I glanced at the clock, noting it was 4 AM. I sighed, knowing I would get no more sleep tonight. This nightmare had been worse than usual, and the Cullens' accusing glares were imprinted on my mind. I shuddered and pulled my blanket around me tighter.

I had nothing to be guilty about, I scolded myself. The Cullens would never regret having me in their family. These dreams are just stupid.

But what if they do blame you for all the trouble? a little voice in the back of my head questioned. Life would be much simpler for the Cullens without them having to constantly protect you. They wouldn't have any reason to fear the Volturi's wrath if it wasn't for you.

"_Shut up!_" I told myself. Great, now I'm arguing with myself.

I couldn't help but agree with the little voice though. I had brought nothing but trouble into the Cullen's life. I shook my head of these mournful thoughts and grabbed my CD player. Turning the music full blast, I then grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ and began reading.

Morning came quickly and after hearing Charlie shower and leave, I got up and headed for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but gasp. I looked like death warmed over. My eyes were bloodshot, and I had big dark bags under them. I was also paler than usual, which was a real cause for concern as I already was nearly as pale as the Cullens.

Shit! I thought. There is no way in hell I can let Carlisle see me like this. He would freak and pester me until I told him what was wrong, and then he'd never let me out of his sight. I groaned before stepping into the shower and trying to make myself look as lively as possible. It was no use. As I looked into the mirror once more, I saw that I still resembled a walking zombie.

I was beginning to panic at this point. I can't go see him, but I don't want to come up with some lie either. My mind raced with endless excuses and solutions causing my head to ache. I'll just have to stick to half-truths. I'll call Dad and tell him I'm not feeling well, which is true, and that it will probably be best if I stay in bed today. Yeah, that should work.

Grabbing my cell, I slowly dialed Carlisle's number. Taking a deep breath, I put the phone to my ear. On the second ring, Carlisle picked up. "Good morning Bella, you're up early" he greeted me.

"Mornin' Dad, how are you?" I asked stalling for time.

"I am perfectly fine, sweetheart, thank you for asking. _You_, on the other hand sound as exhausted as you did yesterday, are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Umm, kind of. I think I may have overdone it a bit yesterday. I'm not feeling that great so I was just calling to tell you that I wouldn't be able to make it today. I think it would be best if I just rest here", I informed him. I then held my breath, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"You're not feeling well? What are your symptoms? Do you need me to come over?" he asked quickly.

"No no no Dad! Don't worry, I'm fine by myself. I'm just tired and I have a headache. I'll just take some Tylenol and get some sleep. I'll be better in no time." I tried to assure him.

"Are you sure you don't need anything Bella? I could come pick you up and bring you here", he suggested kindly.

"No Dad, you don't need to do that. I'm good here. I have everything I need, but thanks for the offer", I replied.

"Very well", he said before heaving a sigh. "I told you not to overwork yourself Bella" he chastised softly.

I winced at the rebuke. "Yeah, I'm sorry Dad."

"It's alright Bella, just take care of yourself. Eat something, drink lots of liquids, and stay in bed. I will come to check on you in the afternoon." He replied.

My eyes widened in horror and I cursed internally. "That's really not necessary Dad. Really, I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, I'll probably be sleeping most of the day. Just enjoy your time alone without kids", I quickly tried to persuade him.

"Isabella", he said sternly, "I know that you can take care of yourself, but that does not mean I will worry any less about you. I will feel much better if I can see you for myself. This is not up for discussion, so I will see you around 3 whether you are awake or not."

I groaned internally. There was no arguing with him when he used that tone. "OK Dad, I'll see you then" I responded while trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Bye sweetie, get some rest", he said before we both hung up.

As touched as I was by his concern, I really didn't think I deserved it. Will I never cease to be such a bother to them, I thought miserably. This is his time to be alone, which doesn't happen often, and he's spending it worried about me. Maybe my nightmares are trying to tell me something.

I sighed before rubbing a hand over my face. Walking into the kitchen, I fixed myself a pot of coffee and poured myself some cereal. Forcing both the cereal and coffee down my throat, I started cleaning the kitchen to occupy myself. However, as I was scrubbing down the countertops, I quickly became dizzy and ended up slipping and banging my head on the countertop. Blackness surrounded me as I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N:** So, Bella has been having these freakish guilt wracking nightmares for a while now and they have made her totally exhausted and irritable. Wonder what will happen next? Hope you're enjoying and if so, please REVIEW! they make my world go round!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all who have reviewed so far, but I know there are _plenty_ of people who haven't bothered to yet. I've got many more story alerts than i have reviews, so don't be strangers! I should have mentioned earlier, but if you haven't read my first fic you might want to. It explains why Bella is so familial with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens.

**Chapter 3: Bella, AKA Danger Magnet**

**Dream sequence:**

_I was back in the dreaded field, watching everyone I loved fighting for their lives. Both the vampires and werewolves were fighting against the Volturi and they were outnumbered 3 to 1. _

_ "STOP IT!" I screamed but no one even turned to look at me. "Please, stop fighting!" I pleaded, but it was as though I were invisible. Tears streamed down my face, and I sobbed as all I could do was watch as my family was massacred. I could hear the mournful howls and whimpers of the wolves as each one was felled. _

_ I continued to scream and plead, but no one heard me. As I tried to move to help, I found that I was frozen to the spot. All I could do was stand and watch._

_ I stood frozen as Edward fought against Felix. _

_I stood frozen as Felix clearly had the upper hand._

_I stood frozen as Felix ripped off Edward's arm and then his head._

_ I screamed in rage and pain at the sight. I continued to scream as each one of the Cullens suffered the same fate. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, and then Dad. I watched as they were each tortured by Jane, and then ripped to pieces. I watched as they, along with the wolves were thrown into a huge fire. _

_ I sobbed, feeling worse than I had ever felt in my life. The Volturi then turned to me and said in unison, "This is all your fault. You are a danger to everyone around you". I sobbed even harder, knowing that what they said was true. The Volturi then disappeared and I was left with nothing but piles of ashes. I screamed in horror and despair wishing I could just die…_

**End Dream**

"Bella! Wake up! Bella!" I heard someone shout as they shook my shoulder. I abruptly woke up to the sight of a half-naked Jacob looking at me with concern. "Jacob", I mumbled disorientated, "what are you doing here?" I hastily rubbed the stray tears from my face before looking at him.

"I wanted to see you and I knew your bloodsucker wasn't around, so I decided I'd drop by. Good thing I did too. You look like shit Bella. What happened to you? Are you alright? Your heads bleeding, I should take you to the hospital", he rambled on.

"Jacob, shut up!" I said to him, causing him to look at me with wide eyes. I swallowed the twinge of guilt as I tried to stand up with his help. Once up, I put my hand on the side of my head and noticed I was bleeding slightly. Just a small cut, I mused; nothing to worry about. I walked over to the sink, grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and pressed it to my head to get the blood out.

Jacob continued to watch me with concern. "Are you alright Bella?"

I sighed before turning to look at him with a smile. "I'm perfectly fine Jacob, and sorry for snapping at you. I must have tripped and hit my head, no big deal. It's not the first time I've done that, so don't worry so much. Thanks for waking me though".

"I really think you should go to the hospital, or at least go see Dr. Cullen. You hit your head and passed out, and to me, that's a big deal," Jacob said to me with concern.

I sighed. "Jake, really, I'm _fine_. Carlisle is coming over in a little bit anyways, so he'll be able to check me out then" I said to pacify him.

He continued to stare at me with concern before giving me a small smile. "Well then, maybe you should save the dangerous activities until your _boyfriend_ comes home Bella" he teased me.

I nodded my head at him absently. The dream was still vivid in my mind. I needed for Jacob to leave. "Look Jake, it's great to see you, but I think I'm just going to go lay down for a bit. I wasn't feeling that great to begin with today, so…

Jacob frowned disappointedly before nodding. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Well don't be a stranger Bella. Call me when you get better so we can hang out. I really miss you" he finished sincerely.

I smiled at him. "I miss you too Jake. I'll call you when I'm all better. Thanks for stopping by," I told him before giving him a hug.

Jacob pulled out of the hug and said, "Later Bella", before leaving.

"Bye Jacob", I said softly before turning to glance at the clock: 1:34. Carlisle would be here in an hour and a half, but by then I would be gone.

This latest dream had horrified me, but it had also opened my eyes. I was a danger to the Cullens and the wolves. I needed to get away so I could clear my head and think clearly. I rushed up to my bathroom, popped a couple of Tylenol into my mouth to fight off my headache, and then popped a few caffeine pills to keep me awake. I then stumbled into my room, grabbed a few things and threw them into a bag. I had no idea where I was going or how long I would be gone. All I knew was that I needed to get away for a little bit. My head was clouded and I just couldn't think clearly here. Maybe leaving town would help.

Grabbing my things, I left a note for Charlie saying I went for a drive. I then left my cell phone, so I wouldn't feel obligated to answer if, no _when_ Carlisle called. I'd call Charlie tonight using a hotel phone or payphone and give him some excuse for my disappearance. I then got into my car and started driving.

I'd been driving for almost two and a half hours when the caffeine started losing its effects. I looked at the freeway signs and noted that I wouldn't reach anywhere with a coffee machine for another hour, which was not good. The drowsiness was already starting to affect me and my eyes were feeling heavy. I shook my head and glared at where my radio had once been. Why the hell did I rip that thing out? I thought drowsily. The music would have helped keep me awake.

Thinking about the radio made my heart constrict because it reminded me of Edward. I quickly shook my head so as not to think about him anymore. I needed to get away. It would be safer for them. They will soon realize that their lives are better without me.

I continued to drive, until my eyelids slowly began to close…

… "BELLA, WAKE UP!" a panicked voice bellowed causing me to wake up in alarm. My car had swerved to the left and had stopped, halfway into the left lane while I had been asleep. I saw the oncoming car and was trying to get my car out of the way when I heard a bang on my door. Looking out the window, I watched as my father pushed my car out of the way in the nick of time. "Watch where you're driving asshole!" the driver exclaimed at me as he drove by. Numbly, I gathered that he had not noticed my rescuer's actions.

Carlisle pulled the car over to the side, opened the door, unbuckled me and pulled me into his arms. I was in shock, barely able to form a coherent thought, so all I could do was hold on to him for dear life while shaking like a leaf.

I dimly heard someone crying as Carlisle began to make soothing noises, while rubbing my back. "Shh, Shhh baby girl, it's alright. You're safe now, you're safe now", he repeated over and over in a broken voice. The haze began to lift a little and that's when I realized that it was me that was crying, which caused me to immediately stifle my cries and go quiet. I buried my head into my father's chest and gripped him tightly trying to get myself under control. I didn't care how Carlisle had found me, because if he hadn't I would have been dead. That thought caused me to renew my cries.

Carlisle picked me up and rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back. "It's alright baby, just let it all out. I've got you and I won't let anything happen to you. Everything is fine now" he whispered into my ear before kissing me on the top of my head.

I don't know how long we stood there, but my sobs eventually lessened and Carlisle walked with me to the car where he sat down with me in his lap. When my sniffles had died down, Carlisle gently pulled me away so he could look me in the eyes.

Shock shown in both our eyes as we examined each other. I could only imagine what I looked like to him with bloodshot eyes, bags under my eyes, pale as a vampire, and with a cut on the side of my head. Carlisle, on the other hand looked paler than usual. His eyes were black and red-rimmed, making it look as though he had been crying.

I winced slightly when he gently touched my cut. He continued to stare at me looking over every inch of me to make sure there were no more injuries. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" he asked hoarsely. I shook my head at him. He pulled me to his chest once more and breathed in my scent. I immediately began to feel extremely guilty. It was clear Carlisle had been extremely worried and scared for me. What the hell had I been thinking? I thought, disgusted with myself.

Carlisle pulled away and then said, "Get in the passenger seat, I'll drive us home". I immediately obeyed.

"Dad", I started to say, but he silenced me with a look.

"Bella", he said tiredly, while rubbing his hand over his face, "I don't want to hear it right now."

"Ok", I whispered, wiping at the tears. I messed up, I thought dejectedly. I messed up big time.

**A/N:** Alright, so there you have it. Bella idiotically decides to run away, and almost ends up getting herself killed. How much trouble do you think she's in?

Just want to say, that while there will be discipline in this story, I didn't make it the main focus. I'm going to be focusing a lot on the relationship between Bella and Carlisle, and with him helping her with all her insecurities. Also, Jake is a bit OOC as well. His obsession with Bells won't work for my stories because I'm not going to include Renesmee, so we're going to say he has finally accepted that Bella and Edward are meant to be. Once again, it might help if you read my first story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day! For any of you wondering if Alice warned Carlisle, she did not. Alice is not watching Bella's future at the moment, so she won't be warning anybody of anything. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Concerned Fathers**

We'd been driving for an hour in unbearable silence when a phone started to ring. I immediately recognized it as my phone, which Carlisle pulled out of his pocket to glance at. He handed it to me and said, "It's Charlie, so you should answer."

What am I going to say to him, I thought, while taking the phone. "Hello?" I greeted softly.

"Bella, where are you? Jake said you hit your head and blacked out, so I came home to check on you and you're nowhere to be found. Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Well, I thought, he doesn't sound panicked, so I wonder if he got my note. And I didn't clean up after myself in the kitchen, so my bloods gotta still be on the floor. I threw an uneasy glance at Carlisle, wondering if he had anything to do with this.

"I-I'm fine Dad, really! You know me, I'm a major klutz, and Jake was just exaggerating", I said to pacify him. Carlisle then held his hand out to me for the phone. "Um, Dad, Carlisle wants to speak with you", I said before handing him the phone.

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Carlisle Cullen. You're daughter is perfectly fine. She came to see me a little while ago so I could check out her head and make sure everything was alright," he assured my father. I blushed at the look he was giving me. This is obviously what I should have done, in his opinion.

"Yes, she'll be fine. I'll bring her home in about an hour. I just want to make sure there are no lingering side effects from her fall", he continued before nodding his head and saying, "Alright Charlie, we'll see you in a bit". He then closed the phone and handed it to me.

"We are going to our home first, so I can patch you up. Then we will drive to Charlie's, where you will stay until I say otherwise. I will be watching, so do not try to leave," he warned me quietly. "Tomorrow, you and I will be having a serious discussion where you will explain what the _hell_ you were doing today and why you look like the walking dead", he said angrily to me.

My heart began pounding the longer he spoke. Oh man, oh man, he sounded pissed. And he cursed. This was not going to end well for me, I could tell. Why do I always make things worse for myself?

I cringed at the thought of explaining to him what I had been thinking or doing. I was seriously not looking forward to tomorrow, or tonight for that matter. I hoped he wouldn't stay after I fell asleep, but I knew that was a fruitless hope. Dad wasn't going anywhere, especially when he thought I was a danger to myself.

The rest of the ride passed in a daze as the adrenaline began to leave my body and my drowsiness began to take over. If I had been more aware I would have noticed the looks of concern Carlisle keep shooting at me. As it was I barely noticed when we arrived at his house.

"Bella, can you walk?" Carlisle asked to which I mumbled out a garbled word. "I will take that as a no" he responded before picking me up and running into the house. He set me on the couch, and I knew no more…

**Dream Sequence:**

_I could not help but groan internally as I found myself in the familiar field. However, as I looked around I found that I was completely alone. Not a sound could be heard from the forest._

_ "Hello!" I tried to scream out, only to find that I couldn't. I tried to speak again, but found that I was mute._

_ I was pondering what to do next when the scenery changed. I was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by white snow. I heard laughter. My heart soared when I recognized Edward's laugh, but dropped when I saw who he was with. He was holding a beautiful woman in his arma, a vampire; a vampire I did not recognize._

_ My heart was crushed as I watched him kiss her with much more passion than he ever had with me. I suppose it was because he didn't have to be careful with her, since she was as unbreakable as him. As I continued to watch I couldn't help but notice how happy Edward looked; how carefree. He didn't look worried at all, but I guess that makes sense. He didn't have a clumsy human to concern himself with._

_ The scene changed again and again and I saw my vampire family in unfamiliar places laughing and joking with one another. They were happy. There were no signs of worry or stress, and I couldn't help but come to the conclusion that this happiness stemmed from the fact that I wasn't a part of this new life._

_ Tears streamed down my face. I was right. They are better off without me. I bring nothing but trouble to them…_

**End Dream**

Rough hands shook me, causing me to wake up. Charlie was looking at me with concern, while wiping a stray tear off my face. _Damn_, I thought.

"Nightmares, Bella?" he questioned me softly. I nodded, while trying to get myself under control. It would not do for me to burst into tears with him here.

Charlie sighed. "I thought that you'd gotten over these. Are you and Edward fighting?" he asked concernedly.

"What? Ch-Dad, no, we're not fighting. Why would you think that?" I asked him perplexed.

He shrugged his shoulders before responding. "You never had nightmares until Edward left" he said roughly, causing me to flinch. "When he came back, they went away completely, so I can't help but think if you're having them again…" he broke off staring at me.

I groaned internally. "What makes you think I've been having nightmares? This is just a one-time occurrence", I rushed to assure him. Why did he have to become so observant now? No doubt Carlisle was listening to every word we spoke.

Charlie gave me a look. "Bells, I know I'm not the most observant guy, but you've been looking more and more tired every day now. With this nightmare, it's not hard to put two and two together. You wanna talk about it?"

This time it was me who gave Charlie a look. "No Dad, really, I'm fine. The nightmares aren't as bad as you're thinking. I've just been running myself down the past few days. I'll take it easy from now on, so you don't have to worry." I gave him a smile to show him I was fine.

He continued to look at me doubtfully, before shaking his head. "Alright kid, whatever you say. Look, I was planning on leaving for the next week for a fishing trip with Billy and some other guys, but I'm thinking it might be a good idea for me to stay and keep an eye on you."

I did my best to contain my horror before shaking my head at him emphatically. "Dad! Really now, don't be ridiculous! I promise you I'll be perfectly fine here on my own. I'm going to be taking it really easy, probably just lay about reading or watching some movies. You should go; it's not often you guys can go fish somewhere besides La Push".

I could see Charlie's resolve rapidly dissolving, and in the end he just nodded his head at me. "Well, if you're sure Bella. I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you or anything. I know I haven't been around much lately" he said guiltily.

I blushed at his concern. "Don't worry about it Dad. I know you're a busy guy, and it's not like I've been alone or anything. Most of my time has been spent with the Cullens or Jacob".

Charlie gave me a smile before ruffling my hair. "You sure are easy to live with kid". I pushed his hand away before giving him a smile of my own.

"Goodnight Bella, and I'll see you in a few days. I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up, so take care of yourself" he said to me. I nodded my head at him before saying, "Goodnight, and bring back lots of fish. We're we're really low, down to only a year's supply". Charlie chuckled before turning the light off and leaving.

I lay back on my pillow, groaning. Of all the nights for Charlie to go all parental, he had to choose the one night Carlisle was listening in.

Speaking of Carlisle, here comes the Spanish Inquisition, I thought, as I heard a soft knock on my window. I groaned again before asking hopefully, "If I told you to go away, would you?" As a response the window opened and in hopped my father who walked over to me and said, "Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me".

I pulled the covers over my head before saying, "I don't want to talk right now, so please leave me alone". Carlisle chuckled softly before replying, "I didn't come here to talk Bella, so please lower your covers".

I lowered them slowly before looking at him quizzically. "Then what do you want?" I asked rudely.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to blush before sitting himself on my bed. "I'm here to see if I can make your nightmares go away for the night. Last time you had a nightmare around me my presence seemed to soothe you, and I am hoping it will do so again", he stated matter-of-factly.

I blushed, while looking at him in surprise. I did not see this coming. "Oh, Ok", I said dumbly.

Carlisle nodded before standing up, and picking me up abruptly. He then settled himself on the bed, and laid me to the side of him, so that I was resting my head on his shoulder. After throwing a blanket over me, he kissed my forehead and wished me a goodnight.

I laid stiffly until he began to hum a tune to me that I had never heard before. The music was beautiful and soothing, causing me to relax. As I was relaxing, I began to snuggle closer to my father, grabbing a fistful of his shirt before closing my eyes.

**A/N:** Awww, I just love the thought of Carlisle humming a tune to Bella as she fall asleep. Had to include Charlie, to show that as oblivious as he is at times, that he does care about Bella. On a side note, this is the shortest chapter, so celebrate that everything from here out will be longer! Also, there are a total of 15 chapters, so this stories just getting started! Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Wow you guys, thanks so much for all the positive reviews I _really_ appreciate them! They make me wanna keep writing!

**Chapter 5: More Questions than Answers**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I held my daughter close to me, praying that my presence would be able to keep the nightmares at bay.

Nightmares, I thought sadly. So this is what has caused her to look so rundown. Judging by her appearance and her conversation with Charlie, I would have to deduce that these nightmares have been going on for a while. But then why has Edward not mentioned anything? Charlie did say the nightmares ended when Edward returned, but if they had Bella would not look like this. Edward has been gone only 2 days, and yet Bella looks as though she has not had a decent night's sleep in weeks.

The longer I pondered, the more I began to think that Bella was keeping these dreams to herself. I sighed. It would be a very Bella thing to do, to not speak with anyone of her nightmares so as not to worry them. Perhaps she did speak to Edward, and he was told not to speak to anyone else about it.

I shook my head before sighing once more. This night was full of more questions than answers. Why had Bella not come to me after injuring herself? Even more worrisome, why had she left? What had happened to cause her to leave in such a hurry? And what had she been thinking driving with a head wound, especially as exhausted as she was.

My heart seized up at the image of Bella's truck heading for a head-on collision with another vehicle. I had not been sure I was going to make it in time. I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened, had I not. Images of Bella's broken body coursed through my head, causing me to pull Bella closer to me. I listened intently to her heart beat, and her breathing. She is alive, I told myself. She is alive.

What was going on? I thought desperately. What had driven my little girl to do such a foolish thing? She had obviously been panicked by something, but why had she not come to me? I could not help but feel hurt. It seemed as though Bella did not trust me as much as I thought she did.

My thoughts began turning to the events of the day. I could tell immediately when Bella called me this morning that she was not well. I should have come to see her right away, I thought disgusted with myself, instead of leaving her on her own. Bella always puts her health as a low priority. I should have realized right away that there was more to the story than she was telling me.

I had spent most of the day worrying about her, so I had come here earlier than I had said only to find her gone. I had not been that concerned at first, thinking she may have gone to the store for something, but then I had smelled her blood.

_**Flashback:**_

_I quickly ran to the kitchen and noticed there were drops of blood on the counter and floor, leading me to believe that Bella had hit her head._

_Deeply concerned I immediately pulled out my phone and called her cell, only to hear a ring come from behind me. Looking behind me, I quickly spotted her phone on the table, next to a note to Charlie saying she had gone out for a drive._

_What? I thought perplexed. Bella would never just go for a drive, especially when injured. I looked at the mess in the kitchen, and at the hurriedly scrawled note. Bella had left in a hurry; she was running… but from what? I need to find her, I thought extremely concerned._

_Glancing once more at the kitchen, I hurriedly cleaned up the blood and cleaning tools. It would not do for Charlie to come home to this. Throwing the note away, and grabbing her cell, I quickly set out in search of my missing daughter. _

_Finding her scent had been fairly easy since I was so attuned to it. I quickly set out following it, searching for any sign of a red truck. I had just passed Port Angeles when I spotted her car sitting partly in the left lane, and partly in the right. At the same time I also noticed that my daughter was fast asleep, and another car was coming towards her with no intentions of stopping. The driver was searching for something in his car, so unaware of what was right in front of him._

_ "BELLA, WAKE UP!", I screamed in warning. If I had been alive, my heart would have stopped beating at that point. Running as quickly as I could, I grabbed onto the side of the car the oncoming driver could not see and pushed the car out of the way. After the other car had gone by, I practically ripped the driver's door off the hinges in order to check on Bella. Giving her a quick once over I noticed she had no major injuries, so I pulled her into my arms comforting her as she promptly burst into tears. _

_**End Flashback**_

The last time I had felt such fear was when I thought I would lose my son to the Volturi. I truly thought for a second that Bella was going to die; that I would not arrive in time. At the speed the oncoming car was going death would have been instantaneous, and there would have been nothing I could have done. I put a hand over my mouth to choke back the sob that was threatening to escape at the thought of losing Bella.

She is safe, I consoled myself. She is alive and safe in your arms. I ran my hand through Bella's hair before softly caressing her cheek. She looked so fragile right now; as if a gust of wind could knock her down.

She is safe, but not well. I had been shocked at the state she was in. Bella had bloodshot eyes, dark rings under her eyes, and was as pale as me. She was also thinner than the last time I had seen her, which had only been a week and a half ago. Something was seriously wrong and I was going to find out what it was. How had Edward not noticed this? He should have told me something was wrong, so I could have stepped in before this got out of hand. Bella's nightmares obviously take a serious toll on her, so she needs to speak with someone about them. And are these nightmares in any way connected with her hasty decision to leave? I bit back a groan. Can things never be easy for Bella?

My musing was abruptly halted when Bella began to scrunch her face, as if in pain. I frowned disappointedly; she was having a nightmare. She whimpered quietly and my heart broke at the pitiful sound. I immediately pulled Bella onto my lap, and began rocking her slowly, while humming an old lullaby from my youth to her. I watched in amazement as it seemed to work. Slowly, her whimpers ceased, and her face relaxed into a more content look. I sighed in relief when a small smile finally graced her features.

What is Bella dreaming about that affects her so? She has been so strong and brave though all the trials that have been thrown her way, what could possibly scare her so much? Perhaps, this last incident with the newborns and Victoria had been too much for her? I should have made more of an effort to see her afterwards, I thought guiltily. She has shown no fear when faced with the horrors of my world, so I have grown used to taking her bravery for granted. But perhaps, her fears are manifesting themselves in a different manner? Bella is a very private person, so perhaps she has tried to suppress her fears or doubts so much that they have manifested themselves into these nightmares. I would have to wait until morning to know for sure. Whether Bella liked it or not, she was going to have to talk to me.

I continued my musings until morning, when around ten Bella began to stir.

**Bella's POV:**

I awoke, feeling, if not well, more refreshed than I had in a while. I blearily noticed that I was lying on top of someone. Confused, I looked up into the concerned face of my father. Memories immediately rushed back to me, and I lay my head back down in embarrassment. He knew, I thought despondently. He knew about my nightmares and he was going to force me to talk.

Thinking about my nightmares made me suddenly recall something interesting about last night. I had been in the midst of one when all of a sudden a beautiful tune had entered my subconscious. The sound had filled me with so much love, that the nightmare had completely dissolved away, and I had found myself in the comforting and protective arms of my father. I looked up at my father once more, but in gratitude.

"Thank you", I softly mumbled. At his confused look, I expanded, "You stopped my nightmare last night with that tune you were humming to get me to fall asleep… I've never heard it before, where did you learn it?"

I watched as my father's expression closed off for a brief second before he smiled at me warmly. "I don't know what it is called, but I learned it when I was a little boy." I stared, astonished at his words. I knew next to nothing about Carlisle's human life, so to hear him speak of it had me instantly captivated.

Carlisle chuckled at my expression before continuing with his explanation. "There was an old woman who used to take care of me when I was very young. The thing I remember most about her was her kindness and her voice. She had such a kind, loving, and soothing voice. I always thought that if my mother had lived, this is what she would have sounded like". I watched silently as my father stared off into space, lost in his memories. "It was this woman who taught me the melody. She used to hum it to me every time I had a nightmare and every time my father…" he trailed off before looking at me with a wry smile. I stared back, wondering if I really wanted him to continue, but in the end my curiosity won out. "Every time your father…", I prompted him.

My father studied me closely, and I was at the point of apologizing for asking when he took a breath and began speaking. "My father was an intolerant man, and I was nothing more than a burden and a disappointment to him. He used to punish me often and harshly for actions he deemed unworthy of a pastor's son. I could do no right in his eyes", he said with only a hint of bitterness. How horrible, I thought. How could anyone treat Carlisle so harshly, especially his father? How could he not be proud of the wonderful, caring, intelligent man his son grew to be? I voiced my opinion to my father and he smiled warmly at me before kissing me on the forehead. "You are very kind Bella", he told me softly before continuing his tale.

"The old woman would always hum this tune to me after one of my father's punishments. It would always soothe the emotional pain I felt, and relax me until I fell asleep. I always felt loved and safe when she would hum me that tune." Carlisle stopped at this point, but I had a feeling there was more to the tale. "What happened to the old woman?" I asked quietly, causing Carlisle to grimace.

He took a deep breath before speaking in a quiet voice. "I cannot recall exactly why it happened, but I do know that the old woman did something to enrage my father. Whatever it was it cost her, her life. My father had her declared a witch and she was burned at the stake shortly afterwards. I was devastated at the loss."

I stared in shock and horror at my father. How could anyone be so cruel? "How old were you?" I asked softly.

"Seven", he replied shortly. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes at the thought of what little Carlisle had to have gone through. At the thought of what pain he must have felt and endured as he grew. Carlisle immediately noticed my distress and with a guilty expression he pulled me into his arms and apologized profusely. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to upset you so. Please don't cry"

"How could someone be so cruel?" I questioned tearfully. "Oh sweetie", Carlisle responded sadly, "I truly do not know. I never should have told you that story".

"No, don't be. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just can't imagine how h-horrible it must have been for you…" I trailed off looking into my father's loving eyes. "Oh Bella, you have such a tender soul", he said lovingly while stroking my hair. "Please do not shed another tear for me. I have moved past these events, and they no longer hurt me as they once did. Please Bella, I hate to see you in such a state".

I slowly got myself under control, and gave my father an embarrassed smile. He replied with a bright smile of his own before pulling me into a hug. "I am glad I was able to help with your nightmare Bella", he murmured softly to me.

**A/N:** So, what'd you think of the small look into Carlisle's past. Not much is said about Carlisle's dad in the books, but I did get the feeling he wasn't a very nice guy. The thought of Carlisle still being such a great and loving guy even after having an abusive father shows a great strength in character. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story still! As always, PLEASE REVIEW, especially you people who are putting this story on story alert or in your favorites. It doesn't take but 1 minute to write, good job, or I hate your guts. Frankly, I would prefer if you wrote positive reviews, but to each their own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Hey all, thanks a bunch for all your great reviews! I'm way surprised by all the people who like this story. This chapter will show a bit of Bella's fiery temper, so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Patience is a Virtue**

I lay in my father's arms, feeling content, until I heard him sigh softly. "Bella", he said seriously, causing me to pull away to look at him. "We need to talk", he began to say before I frantically shook my head at him while pulling away.

"No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about, so just drop it!" I stubbornly said. My father just looked at me sadly before once more beginning to speak. "Your overreaction states otherwise and I'm afraid I am not giving you a choice Isabella. It is obvious something is bothering you, and I refuse to stand by and watch you fall apart", he said sternly.

I winced at the tone, but was unwilling to back down. I had no wish to discuss my dreams with anyone. "You don't know what you're talking about" I said angrily, "I have everything under control. I don't _need_ or _want_ your help so quit interfering!" I told him before standing up to leave. I needed him to go, I thought desperately. If he knew what I was dreaming about, he'd think I was going crazy or that I was some kind of weakling. Even worse, he'd finally see what a danger I was to his family and decide I wasn't worth the trouble.

I was making my way towards the door when I noticed abruptly that my father was blocking my way. His arms were crossed and he was staring down at me in disappointment and anger. "Isabella, I have told you before to watch your temper and you know better than to scream at me, so if you enjoy sitting comfortably I would suggest you tread carefully young lady" he warned me quietly. I squirmed a bit under his gaze before looking away guiltily. "Furthermore", he continued sternly, "I told you before I was not giving you a choice on whether you spoke with me or not. I no longer trust you to take care of yourself, so once you have gotten dressed and eaten something we will head home. Once there, you and I are going to talk; no ifs, ands or buts."

I was opening my mouth to protest when a soft growl made me think otherwise. Sighing, I grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower. As I was getting dressed, I couldn't help but feel hurt by what Carlisle had said; how he didn't trust that I could take care of myself. While a part of me agreed, another larger part of me raged at the stinging remark. Once clean, I walked downstairs to where Carlisle had made me a plate of bacon and eggs. Knowing it would be futile to argue, especially since my stomach decided to growl in hunger, I sat down at the table and slowly polished off the entire plate. Once I was finished, Carlisle grabbed my plate and washed it in seconds before turning back to me and speaking.

"I have taken the liberty of packing you a bag since you will be staying with me until further notice. We will be taking your car, so let's go", he finished, looking at me expectantly.

I glared at him while remaining seated. I was fuming. He was treating me like a child, I thought indignantly! I was a fully grown adult and I had all the right in the world to do as I wished. If I didn't want to go with him, then I didn't have to. "I'm _not_ going", I told him stubbornly.

Carlisle just sighed softly before shaking his head in disappointment. He then walked over to me, lifted me out of the chair, hoisted me over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk towards the door. It took me a few seconds to overcome my shock, but when I did I started bucking and kicking trying to get out of his grasp. "_Dammit_ Carlisle, let me go! You have no right to do this! I'm not a child!" I raged at him before proceeding to bang my fists on his stone hard back.

I realized immediately I'd gone too far when I heard a loud growl and "_Isabella Marie Swan_! You will _stop_ this childish tantrum this instant!" I abruptly felt myself being placed on my feet again before being dragged towards the couch in the family room. Realizing what was going to happen, I immediately began to struggle and plead.

"No Daddy please, I'm sorry! I'll go, I'll go!" I exclaimed before finding myself upended over my father's knees.

"So it's Daddy now", my father said sarcastically "when you're trying to get out of a well deserved spanking, but Carlisle when you think you're all grown up". I felt tears of frustration and guilt pooling in my eyes. Now I'd done it, I thought frustrated with myself.

"Hold still and quit struggling Isabella", he ordered me sternly causing me to freeze in place. "I have warned you repeatedly about your temper, and about speaking respectfully to me. You are allowed to disagree, and you are allowed to argue as long as you do it in a respectful and adult manner. Screaming at me like a five year old throwing a tantrum will end with you over my knees every time," he admonished me.

Guilt and shame began eating away at me, causing me to start crying. "I-I'm s-s-so sor-sorry Dad!" I told him as sincerely as possible.

"I know Bella" he told me sadly before placing a hand on my back. I then felt a sharp _Smack!_ on my behind followed quickly by eleven more before I was quickly up-righted. "Owww", I moaned while rubbing my behind and trying to get my tears under control. My father then pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back softly while murmuring to me quietly, "It's alright sweetie. You're forgiven".

When my tears were under control and I had apologized profusely, I couldn't help but throw my father an astonished expression. I had really expected the spanking to be worse, especially with how rude I had been with him all this morning.

Interpreting my expression correctly, Carlisle smiled softly at me before gently cupping my face with his hands. "Bella, I went easy on you for a few reasons. One being that I can tell you are not well, and two, I can tell that something is seriously eating away at you. Both these reasons have made you irrational and angry. Also, I could tell you already truly regretted your loss of temper, so I felt nothing more than a small reminder would be necessary" he explained softly but seriously. "However", he continued going stern, "I have been very patient with you Bella and I will continue to do so, but I _will not_ stand for anymore of your childish theatrics. I _never_ want to see you kicking and screaming and _hitting_ me, or anyone else for that matter ever again Isabella. Is that understood?"

I blushed at the reminder of my childish behavior before nodding my head at him.

"Verbal response please" Carlisle said.

"Y-yes, I understand Dad. No more childish theatrics" I promised him before giving him an embarrassed smile. He responded by kissing my forehead before letting go of my face and standing us up. "Then let us be on our way" he said before motioning for me to walk ahead. I sighed softly before walking out the door and to my car.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched my daughter sigh before walking out of the house and into the car. I followed while raising my eyes up to the sky and silently asking God for patience to deal with my hot-headed daughter who seemed ready to fight me tooth and nail at every turn.

I had not expected her to fight me so much this morning. I had thought that after I opened up to her about my childhood she would be more likely to open up to me about what her nightmares were about. I had not anticipated her question, but afterwards I felt it would be a good sign of trust on my part. If I showed her I could trust her with something about me, then perhaps she would be able to trust me more back. I sighed internally. How frustrating it is to not know something! The doctor and father in me were frantic. How could I help Bella when I didn't know what was wrong?

Getting into Bella's abysmally slow truck, I began driving towards home. Subtly glancing at her, I noticed she was leaning tiredly against the window. I was sure that after a few nights good sleep and regular meals she would be fine physically. However, helping her emotionally was another matter entirely, especially since she was adamant that she did not want help. I did not want to force her to talk to me, but I would if I had to. I could not allow her to deal with her problem on her own, since yesterday's running incident proved things had gotten out of control.

I hoped that the warning swats I gave her would keep her in line. I was disappointed and angered by her theatrics, and hoped she would be able to control her temper from now on. I could not stand it when my children were disrespectful, and though I knew Bella deserved more than the 12 swats I gave her, I could not bring myself to add to her pain. Something inside was hurting her, and this pain was making her highly defensive and volatile.

I am willing to be patient and understanding with her though; I know she is not used to having someone besides herself to depend on. As wonderful and loving as Renee and Charlie are, they are obviously not people Bella feels she can confide in. I would prove to her that she could depend on me, and that I would never leave her to face her problems alone.

We arrived home, cutting my musings short, and I quickly exited and opened Bella's door before she had even finished unbuckling. She gave me a tired smile before falling into my arms and groaning in embarrassment. "Sorry", she said.

"It's no problem Bella, and you have nothing to apologize for", I assured her, while steadying her.

Walking into the house, Bella stopped and looked at me nervously. I smiled at her, trying to ease her nerves. "Why don't you put your things in your room Bella, and then join me in the family room", I told her kindly. Yes, the family room would be a nice and calming place to talk.

"Ok" Bella replied quietly before walking up the stairs. I followed her steps with my hearing, wincing as she fell –"I'm fine", she said- before reaching her bedroom. I shook my head before running quickly to my office to grab my medical bag and then walking to her bedroom. I knocked, to which she wearily responded, "I told you I'm fine Dad".

"I'll be the judge of that", I told her as I walked over to her. Noticing her frown, I gave her a smile and said, "Humor an old man please", causing her to chuckle before sitting on her bed.

"Good girl", I replied happily before zeroing in on her scraped knee. No big deal, but with Bella I had learned that she loved to play things down, so it was better safe than sorry. I quickly dabbed it with alcohol to disinfect it before placing a bandage on it. I then motioned for her to lean forward so I could look at the cut on her head. Removing the bandage, I saw that it was healing just fine, but to be safe I cleaned it once more.

"All done", I told her.

"Finally", she responded sarcastically with a long suffering sigh causing me to chuckle softly.

"Is that the thanks I get for keeping you in one piece?" I asked her jokingly.

She smiled at me impishly before saying, "Thank you Dr. Fang, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't bandaged my scraped knee. God forbid if I had to get my own band-aid."

I groaned at the name before laughing at the rest of her statement. "You have been spending too much time with Jacob Black. He thought he was the funniest man alive when he called me that."

Bella grinned and then said, "Then I guess I'll have to come up with my own nickname for you".  
"Don't even think about it Bella", I said after groaning in despair.

Bella sighed before standing up to leave. "Alright," she replied walking out the door, "McSparkles", before bursting into laughter.

"Bella!" I yelled before running after her and picking her up. She yelled in surprise as I picked her up and then unceremoniously dropped her on the couch downstairs. "Oof" she cried out before yelling, "Alright, no nicknames!"

"Wise decision Bella", I replied while choking back my laughter.

She began to laugh as well, before sighing softly and leaning back in the couch. We sat in a comfortable silence until Bella sat up abruptly and looked at me nervously. I looked back at her curiously, wondering what would have suddenly made her so nervous. She bit her lip before asking hesitantly, "Are you going to spank me?"

I blinked, caught off guard by the question. Quickly going over yesterday's events I could see why she would think I would, but honestly I hadn't thought about it. I have been too busy trying to figure out what's wrong with her to think about her actions. Was I going to spank her? Running off in her condition and almost getting into an accident because she fell asleep certainly counted as putting oneself in danger needlessly, and the consequences for such reckless behavior was a trip over my knee. I frowned, looking at Bella who was fidgeting nervously under my gaze.

"Truthfully Bella, I have not thought much about your actions yesterday. I have been more worried about your health and what exactly is ailing you", I told her seriously. This time it was Bella's turn to frown at me. "In regards to your question", I continued "I don't know. I would like to hear the full story before I make a decision".

I watched as Bella's face took on a thoughtful expression. I remained silent, giving her time to think things over. I could tell she was arguing with herself about something as her expressions changed from fear to anger to sadness to hope, and finally determination. Bella nodded to herself before looking me in the eyes. Taking a breath she then said in a shaky voice, "I'm ready to talk to you".

Internally I was jumping for you. I was proud of my daughter for coming to this decision without me having to force her, and I was happy to see that she was beginning to trust me. Outwardly, I gave her an encouraging smile before nodding. "Very well, I'm all ears."

**A/N:** Yeah, so Bella's got some temper issues. I attribute this to a variety of things, foremost being that she is completely exhausted and stressed. Add that to the fact that she's terrified of being abandoned by the Cullens, and guilty for endangering them. So yeah, this won't be the last time Bella's temper makes a scene.

So, I got O. Chem and Physic finals coming up and I am literally dying. To all you college kids, NEVER take these two subjects at the same time, unless of course you want to die. Anyways, wish me luck because I am definitely going to need it. These exams will make or break me because if I don't pass both of them with really good grades, then I don't graduate this year. Cross your fingers for me because if all goes well I will give you a two chapters on Thursday to celebrate my end of finals.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N: **Wow! You guys are the greatest distraction from studying ever! Thanks so much for the reviews, especially those of you who have wished me luck on my exams!

**Chapter 7: Opening the Floodgates**

Actually agreeing to talk to Carlisle was probably one of the hardest decisions I've ever made. I wasn't used to opening up to anyone but Edward, and even then there were some things I just couldn't discuss with him for fear he would overreact. I'm a very private person, and I'm used to handling things by myself; needing help or protection makes me weak, and I hate that. The Cullens are always going out of their way to protect me; they've even endangered themselves and killed for my sake. They've done so much for me, such as accepting me into their family, while all I've done is bring danger. Edward thought he and his family were dangerous for me, but it was actually the opposite; I was the dangerous one.

I cringed at this line of thought. This is what led me to panic and run, I thought with an ache. How utterly _stupid_ I was! I couldn't stand to be away from Edward anymore than he could stand to be away from me. If I had left that would have killed him and me, I thought horrified. What the hell is wrong with me?

I felt my chest tighten and my breathing become more labored the more I thought. Tears started falling as I started seeing black spots in my vision. Then, quite abruptly I felt myself being lifted up and placed in my father's lap. My back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around my body.

"Breathe Bella, breathe. Breathe with me baby girl, come on; inhale, exhale. That's it, keep it up." I mechanically followed his advice and inhaled and exhaled as he did. "There's a good girl, keep it up. It's alright now sweetie, I've got you", he continued saying to console me.

As I started breathing my vision began to clear and my cries became louder. I didn't know why I was crying anymore, but I couldn't seem to stop. "I-I'm s-sorry D-Dad", I choked out.

I felt myself being turned around and the same comforting arms wrapping around me once more as I laid my head on my father's shoulder and cried. "You have nothing to apologize for Bella", he told me while rocking me gently back and forth.

His kindness only caused me to cry harder. I didn't deserve such a loving and caring father.

As my sobs increased the arms around me tightened. "Oh Bella", I heard Carlisle say in anguish, "let it all out baby girl, just let it all out. You're safe here, and I've got you." I responded by tightening my hold on him.

Eventually my sobs began to lessen, and embarrassment began to creep up, but my hold on my father did not lessen. My father's arms loosened their hold and he began to rub my back comfortingly with one hand while using the other to brush my tears away. I closed my eyes and leaned into his cool touch. When he removed his hand, I whimpered quietly until he began to rub the back of my head with it. I began to burrow myself into the crook of his neck, inhaling his comforting scent when he began to hum the beautiful, yet haunting hymn from his childhood. I tried to fight the sleep, but Carlisle sensing my resistance chided me softly. "Enough Bella, you need your sleep. Don't fight it, I will keep the nightmares away, I promise you." Hearing the sincerity in his voice, I finally gave in, but not before hearing my father emotionally say, "I love you Bella; sleep well".

**Carlisle's POV:**

I continued to hum to my daughter even after she had fallen asleep. I hoped that it would work as it did the night before and keep the nightmares away. I stood up when I noticed Bella begin to shiver and quickly grabbed one of the many blankets we had laying about the house for her. After wrapping it around her, I lay down on the couch with her on top of me.

I had never seen Bella so upset before, not even when I had spanked her for the drinking escapade. It broke my heart to see my baby girl so heartbroken, especially when I didn't know how to make things better.

I sighed quietly. As heartbreaking as it had been to see Bella so distraught, it had probably been a good thing for her to let out some of her pent up emotions. And it probably won't be the last time she breaks down, I thought to myself sadly. Once you open the gates, everything will just flood out at once, which makes me think that this is going to be a very emotional and draining week for the both of us.

I'd had similar events happen with all my children over the many years, I recalled sadly. The most recent had been with Edward several months ago after his return from Italy. He had broken down completely when I had confronted him about his _suicide_ attempt. I flinched at the memory. All my children had at one time or another felt the need to hide something, though how they succeeded for any amount of time in a family with a mind reader, empath and psychic was beyond me. In the end however, they had all ended up like Bella here; doing something extremely foolish, and thus alerting their mother and I that something was wrong. Then when one or both of us would confront them, they would vehemently deny that anything was wrong before eventually breaking down.

Jasper's had been the most heartbreaking for me to deal with. He and Alice had already been living with us for a few years when it happened. Esme and I both begun to notice that Jasper seemed to be alienating himself from the entire family. We had both expressed our concern, but backed off when he had told us everything was fine, thinking that it would be best to give him some space. My other children followed suit, except little Alice. She would plead with him to come join the family, but he would always refuse, preferring to remain at a distance. It had hurt me greatly to see my newest son hurting, but since I did not know him well enough, I was unsure of what to do.

One day though, his pent up emotions unleashed themselves. He had been in a right temper the entire day, and the whole house was on edge due to his gift. I had let the attitude slide, knowing that something was bothering him, but he had crossed the line when he had shoved Esme. Esme had been trying to talk to Jasper the entire day, trying to coax what was bothering him so much, and as she went to lay a hand on his shoulder he had snapped. With a snarl, he had shoved her into the wall before screaming at her that she wasn't his mother so she should mind her own business.

I'll admit that I very nearly lost my own temper right there; however, knowing that a portion of my rage was being fueled by Jasper's, I swallowed the urge to go whip the boy then and there. The urge was further dampened when I saw the expression on his face of utter despair. After assuring that Esme was fine and ordering everyone out of the house, I had dragged the shaking boy to my office where I had demanded an explanation. Jasper had then given me such a look of fear that I felt the last of my anger slip away to be replaced by guilt and concern. I immediately asked Jasper why he was afraid, to which he responded reluctantly that he was afraid I was going to kill him.

At those words I could only stare at him in utter shock. My brave little soldier thought I was going to kill him, and yet there he stood, not even trying to fight it. I quickly expelled those thoughts from him, telling him that while I was his coven leader, I was first and foremost his father. I then explained to him how things worked in this family, but the second I had called him son he had broken down completely, shocking me once more into silence before my fatherly instincts kicked in and I pulled him into a hug, which caused him to cry even harder. Eventually though, he had explained to me that he had thought he was not wanted in the family. He felt that he was too damaged to be considered a good son, and that he had been considering leaving because he saw himself as a nuisance to us.

I shook my head at the memory. It had taken the entire family, but eventually we had all been able to convince Jasper how much we all loved him and considered him a part of our family. I will never forget the look of joy on his face, or the feelings of contentment and happiness that radiated from him.

Recalling this memory, I could not help but be struck by a sudden thought. Could Bella be having similar thoughts to what Jasper had? It would be a very Bella thing to do, I thought wryly; to feel as though she were a burden to us. The more I thought, the more I felt I was right. I recalled Bella mentioning before that she felt she brought nothing but trouble to us. Continuing to think along those lines I could not help the curse that escaped my lips. Bella _had_ been running yesterday, I thought in horror and anger; she had been running away from us.

I looked down at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully, and had to fight the urge to shake some sense into her. Oh Bella, you and I are going to have a very serious discussion when you wake up. Enjoy your peaceful slumber because it will be the last bit of peace I will give you until I can get it through your thick skull that you are a part of this family now, whether you like it or not. One way or another I will make you realize how much you mean to this family.

**Bella's POV:**

I awoke to the soft sounds of Carlisle's lullaby and the feel of my father's hand as he brushed strands of hair out of my face. I blearily looked up at him in confusion before it all came rushing back to me. Oh God, I thought in horror and embarrassment; I had totally broken down and cried like an infant. My face turned beet red, and as I tried to hide my face in the fabric of his shirt he sat me up while chiding me softly, "None of that sweetheart. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about".

I peeked up at him and he gave me a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead before standing me up on my feet. After steadying me to make sure I would not fall, he looked me in the eyes and asked seriously, "Did you have any nightmares Bella?"

"No", I responded in surprise while slowly shaking my head, "I didn't have any. Wow, your lullaby really seems to work like magic with me".

"My lullaby?" Carlisle asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yup", I replied in mild embarrassment. "Since you didn't give me a name for it, I decided to call it Carlisle's lullaby". I then gave him a bright smile, which caused him to laugh. He then ruffled my hair before guiding me into the kitchen.

"Sit", he ordered before heading towards the fridge. "You have missed lunch, and though it is a bit early for dinner I feel it best that you eat. It looks as though you haven't been eating well as it is, so no more skipped meals for you young lady" he said sternly. "This means at least _three balanced_ meals a day. Am I clear Bella?" he continued while gazing at me sternly. "Yes sir", I assured him with a quick nod.

Carlisle nodded at me before smiling and beginning to prepare some food. I watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to make. When he finished I ended up with a small side salad, a plate of breaded chicken and rice, along with a tall glass of milk. A couple of pills were then set down next the milk, and when I looked up at Carlisle, he motioned for me to take them. "They're vitamins you are sorely in need of. Since you have not been eating correctly, you are low in several vital nutrients. You will take these vitamins every day until I tell you otherwise."

I frowned before sighing and taking the pills. There was no point in arguing when I knew he was right. I had not been eating well, and Carlisle was a doctor so he would know best. Swallowing the pills I then started in on my meal, but after eating the salad I found I was already full. I peered up at my father, who frowned at me. "I need you to eat at least half of the chicken Bella and all of the milk; your body is in serious need of the protein and calcium." I groaned and then began the arduous task of forcing the blasted chicken and milk down my throat. After three bites and most of the milk I couldn't handle anymore so I pushed the plate away and went to get up before I felt a hand holding me in my seat.

"I said _half_ Bella", my father said before pulling the plate back towards me. Turning angrily in my chair I pleaded with him, "Dad really, I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite, so let me up!" My father sighed, but did not release his hand. "I'm sorry Bella, but you are not leaving this chair until you finish at least half of the chicken. It is blaringly obvious you have not been taking care of yourself, so I am going to do it for you. Now eat", he ordered me sternly.

I considered mutiny at this point but a squeeze of my shoulder and a look at my father's face told me I had better not press my luck. I'd seen that look before and knew that if I fought him it would only end with me having a sore bottom and still having to eat the damn chicken. So with a huff I slowly but surely ate my way through half the chicken before my father removed his hand allowing me to get up.

My temper was simmering at this point, and I did my best to control it. I hated being treated like a small child, but I knew that fighting with Carlisle was fruitless. Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I slowly calmed myself down. When I opened my eyes I found my father staring at me compassionately before coming up to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Come my daughter, we have much to discuss", he said kindly. My heart glowed warmly when he called me daughter and I walked willingly towards what I knew would be a difficult conversation.

**A/N:** I know, not much happened, but this chapter was to show how emotionally upset Bella is at this point. In my experience, I have found that if you hold something in for too long, it will eventually burst it's way out and it probably won't be pretty. This means she's going to be pretty bipolar and emotional for a portion of this story as she deals with several issues. Carlisle will be as patient as possible, but there is a limit to what he can handle. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

On another note, I've got two finals later today, one of which is Physics, and my last final is at 8 AM tomorrow and it's O. Chem! I am totally freaking out here! I can't wait for this time tomorrow because by then I'll be FREE! And as a reward for all you, i'm posting TWO chapters tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! Finals are OVER BABY and I am FREE! _jump up and down like a crazy maniac_ To start off my celebrations I am giving you guys TWO, count them, TWO chapters today!

**Chapter 8: Enlightening Interview**

We walked back into the family room and took our seats. I looked down at my sweaty palms and rubbed them on my pants. I know I had agreed to talk, but now that it was time I was regretting the decision.

I glanced up at my father, who was leaning back in his chair casually and staring out the window as if it was the most interesting sight in the world. I smiled softly. He was obviously giving me time to sort through my thoughts and I was extremely grateful. Thinking back, I could not help but be touched by everything Carlisle had done for me in the past day. He had saved my life, hummed to me the entire night so that I wouldn't have a nightmare, and had held and comforted me when I had completely broken down. If I couldn't trust Carlisle with my thoughts and feelings, then I couldn't trust anyone. With that reassuring thought I began to steel myself for the conversation.

Almost as though he sensed my resolve, Carlisle turned his eyes away from the window and towards me. He gazed at me silently, and then nodded to himself before leaning forward and giving me his complete attention.

I took a breath, and then paused. I had no idea how to start, and so I looked at my father inquiringly. He smiled in understanding before beginning to speak. "First thing I want to say Bella is that I am very proud of you for willingly opening up to me. I am touched by your trust in me and I promise to treat everything you say with the utmost respect it deserves." He gave a warm paternal smile, filling me with courage.

"Since you are unsure as where to begin, let me ask you a few questions. To begin with, last night Charlie mentioned that you had periodic nightmares during our absence and that after our return they came to a stop. Would you care to expand?" he asked inquiringly.

"When…when you guys left I started having nightmares almost every night. They weren't as bad as the ones I have now, but they did cause me to wake up screaming…" I said softly.

"What were the dreams about?" my father asked concernedly.

I glanced at his face, and could see the understanding and guilt enter his eyes as he realized what I had dreamed about. "I am so sorry Bella" he told me emotionally. "Don't be, it's not your fault", I responded forcefully before going over to sit next to him. He placed his arm around me and I leaned in to him; both of us seeking comfort from the other.

After a minute, I continued answering. "When you all came back, the nightmares went away only when Edward slept with me", I said, blushing a little at how it sounded. "When he would be away for any night, the nightmares would usually always come back. However, now… now they included Italy."

I shuddered and promptly buried my head into my father's side.

My father responded by pulling me closer and rubbing my back. "It was so horrible", I told him tearfully. "I can still hear the screams of the men, women, and _children_ who had been led into the chamber! I can still see Edward's face as Jane tortured him!" I then felt my father stiffen slightly before he began to console me.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Bella, and if I could take it all away I would. If there was anything I could do to undo that event, I would do it", he told me emotionally. As there was nothing more he could really say, he just held me until my crying came to a stop. He then brushed my tears away before looking into my face earnestly.

"You have been _incredibly_ brave and strong through so many horrible events that most people would not be able to handle, and I am so proud of you for that. However, my precious daughter, you _do not_ always have to be brave and strong. You are allowed to feel fear and to cry without being looked down upon", he told me sincerely.

I nodded slightly, finding it difficult to digest what he was saying.

My father assessed me silently before speaking once more. "So, you continued to have nightmares, but only when Edward was away…" he trailed off.

"Yes", I nodded, "that's how it was for a while. However, eventually the nightmares became a rarity, even when Edward was gone. I think it was because I knew- I _knew_ you guys weren't going to leave me again", I finished softly. It had been after my drinking adventure that they had stopped. That was when I really realized that the Cullens regarded me as family.

Carlisle nodded with a slightly pained look on his face. "Your nightmares have started again" he stated factually, "and even Edward's presence no longer soothes them away, so I assume the nightmares themselves have changed in content".

I stared back at my father apprehensively before nodding my head. I knew what he was going to ask next, and I really didn't want to answer.

Carlisle sighed softly before shifting us on the couch so that we were seated facing each other. "What are your nightmares about Bella?" he asked softly.

I swallowed before looking down at my hands. My heart began to pound, and I fought back the tears as the images from my dreams flashed through my head. Echoes of screams and cruel laughter reverberated throughout my conscience.

I looked up when Carlisle placed his cold hand on top of mine. He squeezed both my hands with his large one and began to rub his thumb soothingly over them. He then leaned forward and I could see my pain reflected in his obsidian eyes.

"Sweetheart, _please_ talk to me. I _hate_ seeing you in pain like this. You don't have to deal with this alone. That's what I'm here for", he said emotionally.

I could see and feel the love he felt for me coming off in waves, and it both comforted and encouraged me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before speaking.

"The dreams picked up again after the fight with Victoria and the newborns, and you're right, they are different than the ones I had before. In fact, I'd say they're much worse", I said hollowly. My father nodded, remaining silent.

I closed my eyes as I remembered nightmare after nightmare. Biting my lip, I took another deep breath as my father continued to rub soothing circles on my hands. "The dreams almost always involve the-the _Volturi_" I choked out venomously, "and sometimes Victoria. A-And… and they're always _torturing_ or _killing_ you guys, or the wolves, or Charlie and Renee!" I blurted out quickly stifling my sobs.

I kept my eyes closed and continued on. I had to get it all out now or I would never be able to do it. "If that wasn't bad enough, _horrible_ enough to have to watch over and _over _again, the dreams always end with the Volturi and all of you telling me it's _my_ fault!" I choked out, openly sobbing now. My father remained quiet, continuing to hold my hands with his. "And I've even seen what your guys life would be without me, and it's so much better than it is now! You guys aren't stressed or worried about anything, and you're happier!"

I pulled my hands away from Carlisle and put my head in them. I rubbed furiously at my tears and then looked up at my father. He had an intense look in his eyes and his expression was unreadable. "My dreams are right y'know", I said hoarsely. "I bring nothing but danger to you guys. Life would be so much simpler for you without me involved. You wouldn't have to worry about nomads, newborn vampires, or the Volturi. I don't know why you put up with me", I finished desolately wiping at stray tears. "You should've just let that truck hit me"- I started to say before I was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled forward.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I held my daughter by the shoulders inches from my face. "_Isabella Marie Swan_", I began furiously, "don't you _ever_, I repeat, _ever_ say something like that again! Do you hear me?" I asked, shaking her slightly. When all she could do was nod dumbly while staring at me with wide eyes, I growled lowly in exasperation. Abruptly, I then let her go and stood up.

Beginning to pace, I ran a hand through my hair before rubbing it over my face. With my back turned to Bella, I took a few breaths while pinching the bridge of my nose in an effort to calm myself. I cannot believe that Bella would say such a _horrible_ thing! Turning back towards my daughter I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Do you not understand our feelings for you Isabella? Have we not made it _clear_ how much you mean to us- how much we _love_ and cherish you?" I asked angrily before standing up abruptly once more and turning away. I needed to get in control because speaking to her while in a temper would help no one.

"Dad, I"- Bella began to say before I held up a hand silencing her.

I was seething and hurt by Bella's last comment. How could she truly believe that we would be better off without her- better off with her _dead_? My mind was racing so quickly I could barely string together a coherent thought. All I felt was the upsurge of emotions at remembering yesterday's near fatal accident. I closed my eyes against the onslaught of emotions and took a few calming breaths.

Once I had calmed down, I decided that I would have to address this matter at a different time. I was in the wrong state of mind to deal with her flippant comment, so I decided I would instead discuss Bella's dreams. Decision made, I abruptly turned around and startled my daughter when I pulled her into a hug. As though I had Jasper's gift, I tried to put all the love I felt for my young daughter into the hug. When we broke apart we sat back down again and she looked at me nervously before looking down at her lap.

I continued to gaze at her, causing her to fidget and then finally speak. "I'm sorry", she blurted out, while blushing. I raised my eyebrow before asking her what she was sorry for. She frowned uncertainly before replying, "For… for what I said". I lifted her chin up to look in her eyes before shaking my head. She doesn't understand, I thought sadly. She doesn't really know what she's apologizing for.

"Bella, we will discuss what you are apologizing for at a later time. Right now I would like to discuss your nightmares", I told her seriously. It would be best to go over her nightmares, because once I helped her get over those it would be easier to help her see how ridiculous a notion it was for her to believe we would be better off without her.

**Bella's POV:**

I bit my lip while staring at my dad nervously. I was regretting saying so much, especially since what I'd said had royally pissed him off. He was calm now, but I was afraid of setting him off again.

Carlisle stared at me intently, clearly expecting me to begin speaking. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my shorts and looked away, hoping foolishly that he would let the subject go for now. When I felt his cool fingers turning my head back towards him, I knew I would not get my wish.

"Bella", he began softly, "your nightmares deal with our family being harmed by the Volturi or Victoria and her newborns, correct?" I nodded my head at him. "And they always end with them or us telling you that these events are your fault?" he also asked. I nodded my head again, wondering what he was thinking. "And these dreams have shown you that we would all be happier and safer without you in our lives?" he questioned. I felt tears come to my eyes as I nodded once more.

I glanced up at him when I felt his gentle touch wiping away my tears and caressing my cheek softly. "These dreams, Bella, are a manifestation of your fears and doubts. You, my loving daughter, have seen fit to take sole blame for everything that has happened this past year. You feel guilty, believing that you have endangered the lives of _our_ family by merely associating yourself with us. And you feel that we will one day come to realize this and cast you out", he explained to me quietly.

Now he will understand how dangerous I am to his family, I thought devastatingly. More tears continued to fall from my eyes as I looked into my father's eyes. I had expected to see disgust or anger, but what I saw took my breath away. His eyes were red rimmed and venom tears were falling down his cheeks. What shocked me even more was the amount of love in his eyes. The way he looked at me, it filled my heart with so much warmth that I immediately burst into tears, wrapping my arms around myself. Before I knew it, though, I found myself in my father's lap once more with his arms wrapped securely around me.

I couldn't believe it. After everything I had said, Carlisle still loved and accepted me as a part of his family. I don't deserve him, I thought sadly; he doesn't understand. However, as much as I tried to tell myself this, I couldn't help but think that no matter what I said or did, Carlisle would always love me. This only caused me to cry harder and cling to my father like a small child. He responded by wrapping his arms even more securely and whispering loving words to me.

Once calmed down, I could not help but feel embarrassed. I had once again broken down sobbing in my father's arms like a pitiful child. Another part of me, however, felt more content than I had in a long time. Wrapped in my father's arms I felt safe; I felt that everything would be OK. Wrapped in my father's arms I didn't have to be strong because I knew he would take care of me and make everything better.

**A/N:** Aww, I wish I had a dad like Carlisle. sigh And boy oh boy, Bellas got some serious issues to work out, right? Anyways, I know Stephanie Meyer's vampires can't cry tears, but I've read other fics where they cry venom tears, and I liked the idea. Hope you're still enjoying the story and please REVIEW! It doesn't take that long and you don't have to write me a long monologue.

To **Kimberly S**: I love your name by the way, it's the same as mine. Also you need get an account so I can reply to your wonderful reviews. You asked me what my career choices were, so this was the only place for me to answer. I want to go into wildlife biology and research animals. I got to go to Malaysia over the summer with a professor, catching reptiles and amphibians, and had the time of my life, so yeah. Love your career choices by the way, they sound fun! Thanks for all your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Hello all my faithful followers! Here's the second chapter I promised you! ENJOY!

**Chapter 9: Realizations**

I lay in my father's arms for several more minutes before pushing myself off his lap and onto the couch. My mind was at war with itself; one side telling me to run away as fast as possible, while the other was telling me that everything would be fine.

I felt my father's gentle touch on my arm, causing me to look up at him. Once sure that he had my attention, his face became serious. "Bella, I want you to listen to me very carefully", he told me. I nodded hesitatingly, unsure of what he was going to say to me.

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ that has happened this past year is your fault," he began before I interrupted. "But it _is_", I said before he held up his hand silencing me.

He gave me a stern look before saying, "Please do not interrupt me Bella. Right now I just want you to listen with an open mind, and try for a moment to believe that I am a loving father who is telling his precious daughter nothing but the truth". I blushed at his remark before acquiescing.

"As I said before, you are not at fault for anything _bad_ that has happened to this family. You did not force James to hunt you. You did not force the Volturi into threatening our family. You did not force Victoria to create a newborn army to come and destroy our family. If you are going to blame someone, then blame the people responsible. James, Victoria, the Volturi! _Not_ you, _never_ you!" he said strongly.

I mulled over what he was telling me, but couldn't help but disagree. I looked at him doubtfully, to which he gestured for me to speak.

"How can you not see that it's my fault?" I asked him incredulously. "You wouldn't have had to hunt James down if he hadn't been hunting me. Victoria would never have had a vendetta against me if you hadn't killed James for me. You would have never endangered your lives fighting newborns if Victoria hadn't created an _army_ to come and murder me! And Edward would never have gone to the Volturi if I wasn't idiotic enough to think jumping off cliffs for fun was a good idea!" I practically screamed at him.

I took a breath before continuing in a quiet voice. "Without me in your family, you wouldn't have to worry about the safety of your family. You wouldn't be worrying about the Volturi, or about nomad vampires. Your life would be much simpler without you guys having to protect some worthless…" I abruptly stopped speaking seeing the glare my father was giving me.

"Isabella Marie, you are _not_ some worthless human, and I do not ever want to hear you say such words again", my father sternly lectured me.

"Ok", I responded quietly. My father's gaze softened when I responded, but the look he was giving me still made me uncomfortable. I felt like he could see right through me; like he was examining my very soul. It made me feel highly vulnerable.

"According to your thoughts Bella, then you could also say that Edward is to blame for every bad thing that has happened to us", my father stated abruptly. Startled by his statement, I vehemently shook my head while saying, "That's ridiculous! Edward hasn't done anything!"

My father shrugged his shoulders before replying, "If he had never fallen in love with you, we would never have met. If he had not killed James, then Victoria would never have come after you or us. If Edward had not left you, he would have never gone to Italy and provoked the Volturi", he stated matter of factly.

I was about to open my mouth to protest when he continued. "Then again, some of the blame could also lay with Jasper for attacking you on your birthday. We would never have left if it hadn't been for that event", my father continued to say in a mock thoughtful manner. "Or it could be Rosalie's fault for telling Edward that you had died, but then again it was Alice who told her first. Hmmm, perhaps I should just take all the blame. It was my decision to bring the family to Forks, and God knows nothing like this would have happened if we hadn't come to Forks", he finished almost sarcastically before fixing me with a look.

I stared back in shock, trying to process everything he had just said. "But it _isn't_ _any_ of your guy's faults! How could you have known that any of that would have happened?" I finally burst out.

My father responded with a triumphant smile. "Precisely Bella, and since I highly doubt you foresaw any of these events occurring, you are neither at fault", he told me sincerely. I sat back, feeling overwhelmed. What he said made sense, but a part of me still wanted to fight and say that it was my fault. However, that part was slowly losing the battle.

I looked up my father with the beginnings of hope stirring in me. "So-so it's _not_ my fault?" I questioned quietly and hesitatingly.

My father leaned forward and looked me in the eyes before seriously shaking his head and replying, "No, it is _not_ _your_ fault".

I couldn't help the grin that slowly spread on my face. Looking back into my father's eyes, I could see he was being completely honest with me, and so I launched myself into his rock hard chest hugging him with all my worth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I told him, over and over. My father's chest rumbled slightly as he chuckled. "You don't have to thank me Bella. It is my pleasure, as your father to be able to help you," he whispered to me lovingly.

When I pulled away I couldn't help but beam at my father. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I guess I'd been carrying this guilt around for so long that I didn't realize how much it was affecting me.

It wasn't my fault. It _wasn't_ my fault. I _wasn't_ a danger to my family and they _weren't_ going to chuck me! I thought elated.

I blew out a breath and looked at my father. He was smiling broadly at me, but his eyes held a hint of sadness in them. I was about to ask him what was wrong when a huge yawn escaped from my mouth. Embarrassed, I covered my mouth and looked down.

I heard my father's low chuckle. "Tired Bella?" he asked lightly.

Now that I thought about it, I was exhausted. I was both physically and emotionally spent. Ugh, I thought somewhat guiltily. I must be pretty messed up if I can't even stay awake, even after having had a nap earlier. Glancing shyly up at my dad, I nodded at him. Sleep sounded really good.

I frowned suddenly, remembering that sleep meant nightmares. Glancing up at my father, he gave me a knowing smile before speaking. "I do not know about tonight, but over the next several days your nightmares should vanish completely as your subconscious starts to rid itself of its fears and doubts. However, since I want to make sure you have a _full_ _uninterrupted_ night's sleep, I believe it will be best if we repeat last night's sleeping arrangements", he informed me.

I nodded, feeling relieved.

My father then glanced at his watch before frowning slightly. "It is only 6:30, but I believe it will be best if you get into bed now. I'll let dinner slide _tonight_ only, but as of tomorrow my 3 meals a day rule begins", he stated sternly while shaking a finger at me. I nodded tiredly. I was fading quickly now that the tension had left my body.

Probably noting my growing lack of awareness, my father picked me up and ran up to my room. Standing me up, he then placed some pajamas in my hands before steering me into the bathroom. "Change Bella", he ordered. "If you're not out in 5 minutes, I'm coming in", he then warned me before shutting the door.

Startled by that warning, I blearily shook my head before fumbling with my clothing. Once changed, I then quickly brushed my teeth before exiting.

When I walked out I found my father pulling back the covers to my bed. I was surprised to notice that he had changed into pajamas as well. He was wearing black pajama pants with a light blue t-shirt.

He turned towards me and held out an inviting arm to which I happily walked towards. He then helped me into bed before pulling the covers around me and setting himself down on my left side. I cuddled into his side, wrapping an arm around him, and laying my head on his chest.

"Y'sure ya don't mind d'ng this?" I tiredly mumbled.

"Not at all", he responded, while wrapping an arm around me and placing a kiss on top of my head. "Now go to sleep, sweetheart."

"M'kay. G'night Dad, love ya", I replied.

"Good night Bella, and I love you too", my dad whispered into my ear as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber to the sounds of his lullaby.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I stared lovingly at my slumbering child, hoping that the nightmares would not plague her tonight. I hoped today's talk would be enough to rid her of her personal demons.

Looking back at our conversation, my heart could not help but hurt at the look of utter hopelessness on my daughter's face. She honestly felt she was at fault for every bad thing that had happened. How absurd, I thought, but then again it was such a typical Bella reaction. I knew whatever was bothering her had to be something like this, but I did not think it would be so horrible.

Her dreams sounded terrifying. What pain she must have felt at seeing us killed over and over again every night, and then hearing that our deaths were her fault. No wonder she hasn't been sleeping or eating. And in typical Bella fashion, she has been trying to take care of this in her own way, without help. I shudder to think what could have eventually happened if I had not decided to push her into talking; if I had just let it go.

I am relieved to see that I was able to convince her that nothing was her fault, but I just hope she continues to believe it. Knowing Bella though, this will not be the last time I have to convince her that she is not to blame for every bad thing that happens to our family.

I internally groaned as I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow will be no easier than today, I thought despondently. I will have to make sure Bella still believes she is no longer at fault, and then we will have to discuss her most recent behavior. I need her to explain to me what exactly has been happening these past weeks and what the _hell_ made her think running away, especially in her condition, was the best idea. Not to mention discussing her flippant comment that she would be better off dead.

Yes, tomorrow will not be easy. I only hope my Bella will not be as difficult as today. Hopefully, with today's nap and a good night's sleep she will have better control of her temper.

The more I thought about the impending discussions, the more distressed I became about one topic in particular. That topic was Bella's serious lack of regard for her own health; her own _life_! She has let her health deteriorate these past couple weeks to the point she was passing out from exhaustion. Again, the image of the oncoming car heading straight for my sleeping Bella entered my mind. I shook my head to rid myself of the image. Sometimes I really hate how perfect vampire memory is.

Is Bella suicidal? I thought alarmed. I did not think so, but I had missed the signs with Edward and was unwilling to make the same mistake twice. I cringed at the memories of Edward's _trip_ to Volterra. I had been truly terrified that I was going to lose my son that day. The feelings only intensified when I found out that Bella and Alice had gone after him. Bella, my little girl whom we had abandoned, and Alice, my exuberant and loving daughter, were risking their lives as well.

My heart seized at the memory. How close this family had come to losing three of its members; how close I had come to losing three of my children. Memories of that horrible day continued to wash over me.

We had all been a mess that day. Esme had tried so hard to stay strong, but I could see her falling apart at the seams. I have no doubt I looked the same. Jasper, my poor boy had holed himself up in his room. Esme and I did the best we could to comfort him, but it was a bleak time and we could not assure him that the others would come back safely. Rosalie was completely devastated. She never imagined that her brother would try and commit suicide, and she felt incredibly guilty for the pain we were all going through. She apologized in tears to all of us, and though we all, even Jasper had told her she was not at fault, she was inconsolable. Emmett, my big bear, had done the best he could to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Esme and I had also tried to help, but she refused to forgive herself.

And then the call we were all waiting for came from Alice telling us that all was well, and they were _all_ on their way home. I will never forget the feelings of relief that coursed through my body. We were all in tears at the end of the call, hugging each other in sheer relief.

I remember in the airport when I first caught sight of Bella I had been shocked at the state she was in. She was so pale, skinnier than when I had last seen her, and had dark bags under her eyes. At the time I had chalked it up to the ordeal she had been through, and had brushed my shock aside. I had been more concerned with my son's suicide attempt, and with making sure there was _never ever_ a repeat event than with my human daughter's health. Remembering back, her appearance was awfully similar to how she looked last night. Not as severe, but definitely similar.

Whether Bella is suicidal or not, I will make sure her thoughts no longer head in that direction. I will make sure she realizes how important she is, and how foolish it was for her to ever think things would be better if she were dead.

**A/N:** There you have it! Bella is finally starting to see the light and all thanks to our favorite vampire dad! Hope you're enjoying and, as always PLEASE REVIEW!

Just wanna say a big THANK YOU to all of you who wished me well on my exams, I really appreciated it! Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure I failed Physics, which totally sucks because I spent _days_ studying for it! _rips book in half and sets it on fire while laughing maniacally_ Oh well, no big deal... but your reviews would help me feel better... hint, hint... As for O. Chem, I definitely passed, so woohoo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** You guys all rock my world! Your reviews always make me smile, to the point my family gives me weird looks as they walk by me, haha! ENJOY!

**Chapter 10: You Are Not Alone**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the familiar comforting arms of my father. Sighing contently, I looked up into my father's dark eyes feeling more refreshed than I had in a while. Another night with no nightmares, I thought ecstatically.

My father gave me a brilliant smile before wishing me a good morning and asking me how I felt.

"I feel pretty good", I told him. "Not perfect, but I feel more refreshed than I have in a while, that's for sure. I sort of feel like I'm getting over being sick, still tired, but not crummy," I explained honestly.

My father nodded before pulling me to my feet. "I expect you will feel like this for a few more days at most, but it should get better each day if you continue to eat right and get a full night's sleep," he said while gazing at me sternly.

I nodded back at him, getting the hint.

"Well then, I will let you get ready. Anything particular you would like for breakfast?" he asked while heading towards the door.

I frowned, not feeling hungry at all. My lack of response caused my father to turn around and stare at me. His brow creased slightly before he smiled and said, "Very well, I'll see what I can come up with". He then walked out, closing the door behind himself.

I sighed softly before grabbing some clothes and heading into the shower. While getting dressed I glanced into the mirror and grimaced slightly. I still looked pale and had bags under my eyes; not as bad as two days ago, at least. I quickly dried my hair before carefully making my way into the kitchen.

As I entered, I found a plate with a ham and cheese omelet, a small bowl of mixed fruits, and a large glass of orange juice. I groaned and then heard a soft chuckle from behind me. I turned to see my father leaning against the entryway with his arms crossed. "Surely my cooking is not that bad", he joked with a mock hurt expression.

"Horrendous", I remarked sarcastically before making my way to the table.

"You wound me Bella", he replied as I began to eat. I laughed and then groaned again when he placed a glass of water and a few vitamins on the table. Shooting my father a long suffering look, I swallowed the pills, and then began to eat my food with an expression of utmost distaste.

My father laughed loudly before sitting himself on the opposite side of the table. "I apologize for caring so much about your health Bella. I am a horrible father to make sure you eat correctly and stay healthy", he told me humorously.

I rolled my eyes at him, while choking back a laugh. Swallowing, I then replied, "I'm glad you agree with me. Does that mean I don't have to eat anymore of this?" I asked hopefully.

My father responded with a brilliant smile before raising his eyebrows and shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid I still expect you to finish everything, my dear."

I sighed once more before forcing down the omelet, fruit, and juice. I felt ready to burst as I pushed the empty plates away.

"Good job Bella", Dad praised me causing me to glare at him. As if I had a choice, I thought.

After quickly washing the dishes, Carlisle put his arms on my shoulders and guided me back to the living room. "We still have much to discuss Bella, so let us get under way", he told me.

My shoulders slumped and my heart began to pound. What more is there to talk about, I thought confused. We already went over my dreams, and he already convinced me that Victoria and the Volturi are not my fault.

Carlisle massaged my shoulders gently before we took our seats. I peered at him nervously, wondering why he looked so serious all of a sudden.

"First off Bella," he began, "I want to make sure you completely understand that you are not to blame for the hardships we have faced. I want you to be completely honest with me sweetheart. Do you believe me when I say you are not at fault? Do you believe me when I say that this family, _our _family loves you dearly and would never ask you to leave?" he asked me.

I thought the questions over, and going over yesterday's conversation, looked my father in the eyes while nodding. "Yes, I believe you," I told him sincerely.

My father gazed at me intently, looking for any sign that I was unsure or lying. Finding none, he nodded to himself before gracing me with a smile. "Good", he said with relief.

"Now that we have that settled Bella, I would like to discuss your actions these past few weeks", he said while staring at me intently.

I frowned before staring at him perplexedly. "What do you mean?" I asked somewhat confused. I quickly glossed over the events of the past two weeks, and barring two days ago, I hadn't really done anything. What could he want to talk about, I thought nervously, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Relax sweetheart", my father replied, "I just want to know what you have been doing to have gotten yourself into such a state. It's obvious you haven't been sleeping or eating well, but I would like to know details. I want to know what you have done to try and cope with these nightmares".

Mind racing, I nodded to him. "Uh, well, as I told you before my nightmares started a few weeks ago. Right from the get-go they affected my sleeping. I'd wake up multiple times, and then I'd be too scared to go back to sleep". I bit my lip while looking at my father nervously.

He grabbed my hands and rubbed them soothingly. He looked at me concernedly while nodding his head in encouragement.

Taking a breath, I continued. "After a couple nights, my eating started to suffer. I couldn't get the images out of my head, and they made me sick to my stomach". I looked at my father earnestly before continuing. "It's not that I didn't want to eat, it's just that anytime I tried I'd get nauseous, and as the days turned into weeks, my body got used to eating less and less", I explained to him.

My father nodded his head in understanding before asking another question. "What about Edward Bella? He must know of these nightmares. Has he not helped you at all?" he asked astounded.

"It's not his fault, so don't you dare blame him!" I cried out angrily. No way was I going to allow him to blame Edward. He had done his best to help me, but I had refused him at every turn.

My father's eyebrows rose before he said quietly, "I was not blaming him Bella, and what have I told you about screaming at me?"

I blushed before mumbling an apology. He pierced me with a stern gaze before motioning for me to continue.

"Edward did know, and he was worried sick about me. At least three times a day we would argue about them, or my eating, or my lack of sleep," I said somewhat exasperated.

My father's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and I answered his unspoken question.

"I refused to tell Edward anything, and I forbade him from telling anyone else", I told Carlisle softly. "I told him I could handle it on my own", I said somewhat bitterly. "I guess Edward got his wish in the end", I finished, chuckling humorlessly.

"What do you mean by that?" my father asked curiously.

"Edward didn't want to go on the hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper", I explained. "To convince him to go, I had to promise him that I would talk to someone about my nightmares…", I trailed off guiltily.

"You lied to him", my father stated simply.

Blushing to the roots of my hair, I nodded while looking down at my hands. "Yes", I admitted, ashamed with myself. It hadn't sounded so bad at the time.

"It was the only way I could get him to go, and I thought with him gone I would be able to deal with the nightmares once and for all. If I did that, then I wouldn't have to talk to anybody", I mumbled softly.

"Exactly how did you plan on dealing with these nightmares Bella?" my father questioned me.

I grimaced before shrugging my shoulders slightly. .

I heard a soft sigh, and looked up to see my father shaking his head at me. "And what exactly were you planning on doing when the week ended and you still had not dealt with the nightmares?" he asked me seriously.

I chewed on my bottom lip, wondering the same thing. I hadn't really gotten that far in my planning before everything had gone to hell. In fact, if I couldn't have gotten rid of them, I had been planning on figuring out how to better hide them, but I wasn't going to tell that to Dad.

I looked at my father, unsure of how to respond. He nodded to himself before saying, "It does not matter. What I would like to know now is _why_ you did not tell Edward, or anyone else for that matter? Did you not realize you needed help?"

I sighed, while thinking of how to respond. "I just- I mean", I stammered, unsure of what to say. Swallowing nervously, I looked down at my hands before speaking once more. "I didn't tell him or any of you guys because I was ashamed," I admitted softly. Clenching my fits, I continued on; best to get it all out now.

"I was ashamed that you would all think me weak and pathetic. I'm tired of you guys always having to protect me, and worry about me. I'm not used to it!" I exclaimed emotionally. "I'm used to always being able to take care of things myself, I was ashamed to admit that some stupid nightmares were too much for me to handle. And I was scared," I continued more quietly. "I was scared that if you guys knew the contents of my dreams, you would believe them, and not want me anymore. And I was scared," I continued even quieter, "that Edward would never agree to change me if he thought I was weak".

I looked up at my father mournfully, who held open his arms to me. I gladly jumped into them and wrapped my arms around his waist. I took in all the love and comfort he was giving me, and pushed away the negative emotions brought on by my confession.

When I had pulled away, my father cupped my face with his hands. He smiled at me gently before speaking. "Bella, my darling angel, weak and pathetic are two words that I would _never_ think of associating with you. You are one of the bravest people, vampire, werewolf or human that I have ever met. How many other humans do you know that would willingly walk into a houseful of vampires and barely bat an eyelash?" he asked amused, letting go of my face.

Continuing to look me in the eye, he continued more seriously. "Don't _ever_ think you are weak for needing help or protection from something Bella. Don't _ever_ feel that you are a burden to for needing us. We are your family, and you can _always_ turn to us for help; that's what we're here for. You are _not_ alone anymore. You don't have to be strong all the time, and hear me when I say it is not a sign of weakness to cry or ask for help," he told me passionately and sincerely.

My thoughts were a whirl as I struggled to take in what he said. I didn't know what to think anymore because it seemed as though everything I thought was wrong. However, that didn't seem like such a bad thing. I shook my head, trying to orient my thoughts.

Perhaps noticing my deep musing, my father cleared his throat unnecessarily causing me to glance up at him. "What are you thinking Bella?" he asked me curiously.

"I-I'm not sure…" I trailed off uncertainly. "What you're telling me sounds good, but I dunno. I've always taken care of myself, and dealt with my problems with myself. I'm not used to asking for help or looking to others to protect me", I said frustrated. "It _kills_ me to have to stand on the side lines while you guys all risk your lives for me! I feel so utterly useless! Are you sure I'm not a burden? I mean, things really would be" I said pitifully before being cut off by a low growl.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Isabella", my father warned.

Startled, I glanced at my father to see him with closed eyes taking a deep breath. When he opened them, he pierced me with a stern gaze. "What do I need to say to you-what do I need to do to make you believe that you are not a burden to this family?" he asked me rhetorically.

I stared at him with wide eyes, caught off guard by the sheer pain in my father's eyes. My words are hurting him, I realized guiltily. No matter what I do, I'm always hurting someone, I thought, looking down.

"Stop", my father commanded. "Whatever you are thinking stop thinking it right now", he said authoritatively.

Startled once more, I raised my head to look at him. Looking as serious as ever, he looked me in the eyes and said, "Listen to me Isabella, and listen closely. Don't you _ever_ think, for even a second that you are a burden to this family." He paused, allowing the words to sink in before continuing. "Never again do I want to hear you say such utter nonsense. You are _loved_ _dearly _and _cherished_ by every member of this family, and we would all be _devastated_ if anything were to happen to you", he said emotionally, before closing his eyes once more and taking a breath.

I could tell he was trying to control his emotions, and I felt horribly guilty and ashamed of myself for the pain I was causing him. Noticing his clenched fist, I put my hand over one, and repeated the soothing gestures he had done with me.

He abruptly opened his eyes and stared at me with an unreadable expression. He unclenched his fist and took my hand into his. Then, looking at me earnestly, he began to speak once more. "Tell me Bella, do you believe that your siblings or Edward have never asked for help? Do you believe Esme or I have never needed assistance with something?"

Caught off guard by the change in topic, I remained silent.

"Jasper has struggled the most with his thirst, as you well know. There have been times when he has slipped and we have had to uproot the entire family and move. Do you believe I should kick him out?" he questioned me.

"No!" I said abruptly.

"Why not?" my father replied. "It is such a _burden_ having to worry about his control, and it is such a _bother_ having to uproot the entire family when he makes a mistake. Why not just kick him out and get rid of the problem?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

I stared at Carlisle, horrified at what he was suggesting. "It's not his fault!" I cried out. "Jasper tries the best he can to control his thirst, and you _love_ him, I know you do, so why would you ever even _consider_ kicking him out?"

My father nodded at me seriously. "You're absolutely right. I love Jasper dearly, and even though his lapses in control can cause problems at times, I would _never_ consider asking him to leave the family. Do you know why?" he asked me.

I stared at him, thinking seriously before coming up with the answer. "Because he's your son and families stick together", I replied softly, as the pieces began to fall in place.

Giving me a proud smile, my father said, "Exactly. Jasper is family and we will always be here to help him. We will always be here for him in his times of need, just as we are for any other member of the family, including you, my stubborn _daughter_."

I stared at my Dad, finally beginning to understand. So this is what it means to be a part of a family, I thought astonished. I don't have to do everything by myself. I have people I can lean on; people I can turn to for help; people that will always have my back. I have people I can talk to without fear of being considered weak or bothersome. The more I thought, the happier I began to feel, until slowly a wide grin appeared on my face. "I get it" I said to my father happily.

My father chuckled softly at my enthusiasm before smiling at me widely and pulling me into a hug. When we parted, I could see the joy and relief on his face and in his eyes as he gazed at me lovingly.

He continued to smile at me before slowly becoming serious once more. "Bella, as happy as I am at your realization, there is more that we need to discuss, and I feel that the sooner we get through this the better it will be for the both of us", he told me, causing me to frown in concern. What more could there be to talk about, I thought starting to grow frustrated.

**A/N:** Hmm, sort of an abrupt ending, but it felt like the right place to end. So, Bella is slowly realizing what it means to be a part of a family. A bit sappy, but I like! Also, don't know if I made it clear, but just want to you all to know that Carlisle does not think of Jasper as a burden/bother at all. He was just using him as an example to get through Bella's stubborn head. Please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Bella loses her mind and Carlisle loses his patience. Bwahahaha!

**Chapter 11: Reckless and Bella are Pretty Much Synonymous**

**Carlisle's POV:**

Though I was ecstatic that I was finally able to convince Bella that she was no burden to us, and that families are meant to help each other, there were other aspects of the conversation that worried me.

Going off of what I know about Bella, and what I have gleaned from our recent conversations, I have noticed that Bella is extremely reckless with her health and life. She thinks very little of herself, and sees no problem with depriving herself of sleep or starving herself, as revealed recently. She passed out, hit her head, and was _bleeding, _yet she did not think to come see me or any other doctor. She also sees no problems with putting herself in danger needlessly. She recklessly decided that driving with a head wound, while suffering from little sleep and food was acceptable.

Although these events were recent, I noticed that Bella's lack of self worth had been evident for as long as I have known her. So often she has rushed headlong into danger without thought. So often she has been impulsive. Bella is extremely lucky she has not been killed yet with all the stunts she's pulled, I thought concerned.

Bella's recklessness was the next topic of our discussion, and I decided to just hit the nail on the head and jump right into it. "Bella, what happened two days ago after our phone call?" I asked my daughter abruptly.

Her eyes widened, caught off guard by my question.

"I arrived at your house to find your blood on the kitchen counter and floor, along with cleaning supplies all over. Your _cell phone_ was on the table along with a note telling Charlie you had gone for a drive", I explained while watching my daughter pale slightly. Her heartbeat was beginning to speed up, so I could tell my line of questioning was making her nervous.

As she continued to remain silent, I began to speak once more. "This was not a rhetorical question Bella and I expect a response, a _truthful_ response."

I watched as Bella quickly looked down at her lap and fidgeted. The longer she remained silent, the more my belief became cemented that this was another reckless act of hers. I frowned, knowing that this meant Bella had earned herself a spanking.

Upset by this revelation and growing frustrated with my daughter's silence, I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking me in the eyes. "Isabella", I growled softly, "I will not ask again", I warned her. We have not even delved into the story and already she is being stubborn, I thought dispiritedly. This does not bode well for the rest of our conversation.

Spurred on by my warning, Bella took a deep breath before speaking. "I-I had been cleaning the kitchen when I suddenly blacked out", she mumbled into her lap.

Sighing internally, I lifted her chin once more before saying, "Look at me when you speak to me Bella".

Looking me in the eyes, she nodded jerkily before continuing. "I don't remember hitting my head, but-but while I was unconscious I had another one of my nightmares." I watched as she closed her eyes and then shook her head slightly; most likely to rid herself of whatever images came with the nightmare.

"When I woke up" she began to say, but I interrupted her. "What was your nightmare exactly?" I asked. I had no doubt that whatever was in this dream would be the reason for my daughter's hasty retreat.

Bella groaned before looking at me. "Dad, you already know what my dreams are about. Why do I have to explain this one? I know they're not true, so what's the point?" she asked exasperatedly.

I looked at my daughter sternly before replying, "I am aware of the general contents of your dreams, but I want to know the contents of this _specific_ dream, because I want to know why you decided to run away". She looked away guiltily at my statement, further confirming the truth behind my words.

When she locked eyes with me again I gave her a pointed look. She sighed before beginning to speak once more in a soft, pained voice. "I was standing in a field watching as you guys and the wolves were fighting the Volturi. Y-you were outnumbered, and as I tried to scream at them to stop and move to help I found that I was frozen to the spot and that none of you could hear me" she said tearfully. Pulling my little girl into my lap I brushed away the stray tears as she fought to control herself.

Once she had calmed down enough, she continued speaking. "A-all I could d-do was stand and wa-watch as all of you w-were r-r-ipped to p-pieces and thrown into a fire!" she cried to me. "And a-as I w-watched you all b-b-burn, the V-Volturi all turned to me and t-told me it was all m-m-_my_ fault!" she sobbed as I hugged her closely.

My heart ached with the pain she felt. Rubbing my daughter's back and whispering calming words I did the best I could to soothe away her pain. Once her tears had subsided she pulled away and looked at me with tired tearstained eyes. I brushed her tears away, thinking that maybe this conversation should be done at another time. Perhaps a small break, I thought, glancing at the clock.

"Sweetie, I believe we should take a small break and get you some lunch", I told to her, while pulling her to her feet. She groaned before dutifully following me into the kitchen. I guided her to a seat before thinking about what I should make. I debated on asking Bella on what she would like, but at seeing her sullen expression, decided she would not be very helpful.

Deciding a simple roast beef sandwich with a glass of milk would be sufficient, I set about my task and quickly set down the meal in front of my daughter. My daughter glanced at me before warily eyeing the sandwich. I bit back a grin. The way she was looking at it, one would think it was about to jump off the plate and attack her.

"Come Bella, you need to eat. You need to get better and that will only happen if you continue to eat well", I urged her.

Grimacing slightly, she picked the sandwich up and began to eat slowly. I grabbed the newspaper, and immersed myself in it so as to not make my daughter uncomfortable with my staring. I only looked up when I could no longer hear her eating.

Looking at the plate, I could see she had made it half way through her sandwich and glass of milk. I glanced up at Bella next, who was throwing me a pleading look. Frowning, I debated whether to make her finish it or not. Deciding that it was not worth the fight, and that she'd probably already eaten more today than she had in a while, I nodded my head at her, to which she sighed in relief. As she was cleaning up, though, I informed her that I would expect her to eat all her dinner because of this. She nodded before washing her dishes.

Once she had finished, I lay my paper down before standing up and looking at my daughter expectantly. She looked at me and asked, "Is this really necessary?" I raised my eyebrow at her in question, and she responded, "I mean, why do you want to know what happened? I'm sure you've already figured it out, so why do you need me to say it? Anyways, you've already convinced me that I'm not to blame, and that I shouldn't feel bad for needing your guys help. I get it, so what more is there to discuss?" she stated nervously.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I asked her, "Do you truly not know where this conversation is headed Bella? Or did you think I was going to let your running away and almost dying go without mention?" I watched as she blushed and looked down. She knows, I thought, which is why she is trying to get out of the conversation. "Like I said Bella, we have much to discuss, so let us return to the living room and continue our conversation", I told her, while motioning for her to follow.

Taking our respective seats, I opened the discussion with a question. "So you blacked out, had a nightmare, and then what?" I prompted her.

Bella took a breath and started to speak. "I woke up to Jacob shaking me", spoke to her hands.

"Eyes Bella", I reminded her.

Grimacing, she lifted her head and continued. "So Jacob woke me up, and was worried, but I convinced him that I was fine, and that it would be best for him to leave." She paused, and I figured we had come to the part where she decided to run.

Looking her in the eye I motioned for her to continue. She rubbed her hands on her pants nervously. "The dream scared me. As you already know I believed what it was telling me, so I truly thought that I was bringing you all nothing but pain and suffering. So I left. I thought if I got away, I would be able to think more clearly… I don't know", she finished pitifully.

I remained silent, while staring at her in disappointment. "What exactly was your plan Bella? Where were you going?" I asked, having a feeling she would not be able to answer.

She looked at me guiltily before shrugging her shoulders a bit. As I narrowed my eyes at her, she began to speak rapidly. "I'm sorry Dad! I-I didn't really think! I w-was really p-panicked and I needed to get away. I figured I would just drive until I grew t-tired, a-and then call…" she trailed off, shrinking away from me as I openly glared at her.

I stared at her, appalled by her lack of forethought and self-preservation. The silence hung heavily between us causing my daughter to squirm uncomfortably.

"You were reckless Bella", I finally told her, softly and simply. I watched as her brow knitted slightly, and then as her eyes slowly widened and she paled as she realized what I was insinuating. Immediately she began to shake her head at me and plead, "No Dad, please! I-I was- I mean I didn't- It's not what you think! I wasn't", she stammered before I held up a hand silencing her.

Looking at her pleading expression, I calmly asked, "Alright Bella, explain to me how you were not reckless? Tell me how you calmly and rationally came to the decision that leaving was the best option. Tell me how you came up with the wise decision to ignore a bleeding head wound and go driving when you'd already proven that your exhaustion could cause you to pass out unexpectedly". I leaned back, crossed my arms, and looked at her expectantly.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to come up with a good argument. Needless to say, she failed miserably.

When she continued to remain silent, I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well Bella, I'm waiting".

She bit her lip before blowing out a breath and looking away sullenly.

"That's what I thought", I quietly said to myself, while frowning in disappointment at my child. "You were _extremely_ reckless Isabella and, as you well know, in this family I do _not_ tolerate that kind of behavior at all", I told her sternly.

I watched as Bella frowned before clenching her fists tightly and staring resolutely at her lap.

I could feel the tension escalating in the room the longer I spoke. "You endangered your life foolishly and needlessly, and the consequence for such behavior is a sound spanking," I informed her, watching as her knuckles turned white from how hard she was clenching. And still, she refused to look at me.

Frustrated and angered by the blatant disrespect she was showing me, I asked her, "Do you disagree with anything I have said Bella? Or do you have anything you would like to say in your defense?"

Immediately, my fiery tempered daughter looked up at me and glared. "I don't agree", she said through gritted teeth. Oh no, I thought dispiritedly. I pinched the bridge of my nose, while praying for patience. Opening my eyes once more, I gave my daughter a hard stare before asking calmly and evenly, "What is it that you don't agree with?" I hoped that responding in a calm and quiet manner would help calm her temper; however, it only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

Bella immediately stood up, and in an angry tone said, "I don't agree with any of it! I think you're making a mountain out of a mole hill and I'm done! I'm through talking! I've spilled my guts out to you and now you wanna spank me for it!"

I remained seated, watching silently and impassively as my daughter ranted at me. I felt it would be best for her to get this out of her system, but I was finding it more and more difficult not to intervene the longer she spoke.

"I gave you what you wanted. I told you what was wrong and now you're going to punish me for what I said!" she shrieked outraged.

Still remaining seated, I interjected, "Isabella, I am not punishing you for confiding in me. I am going to punish you for being reckless and almost getting yourself killed."

"I don't care. I won't stand for it", she told me defiantly.

Standing up finally, I crossed my arms and gave my daughter a hard glare. My daughter was very close to crossing a line with me. "Young lady, I was not asking for your permission. You know the rules and the consequences. You _will_ receive a spanking whether you want it or not", I told her sternly.

Mirroring my stance, my daughter crossed her arms and gave me a hard and defiant glare. "No," she said.

"No?" I questioned in a menacing tone.

My daughter swallowed nervously but her reckless courage did not dwindle. She was in a rage, and it was clear all rational thought had left her. "No," she said more confidently, "I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" I questioned her incredulously. My human daughter was not seriously challenging me, was she? This is getting out of control, I thought. I need to reel her back in before she says or does something she'll truly regret.

I took a menacing step towards my daughter and in a dangerous tone said, "You, my disrespectful _child_ are on seriously thin ice. You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, and this conversation is not over until I say it is. I am your father and you will do as I tell you to, not the other way around. Do you understand me?" I glared at her, a growl rumbling in my chest as she huffed and turned her head away.

Where had this child's head gone? I thought astounded. It was taking all my control not to wallop her here and now.

"What has gotten into you Bella?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You!" she immediately screamed at me. "You keep trying to tell me what to do and control my life and I'm sick of it! I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions!" And with that, she turned and started to walk away.

Caught off guard for a second, I immediately growled loudly at my daughter. "Isabella Marie Swan! Come here this instant young lady!" I ordered her as the last threads of my patience began slipping.

She abruptly turned around and with a wild look in her eyes screamed, "FUCK OFF CARLISLE!"

Silence suddenly filled the air with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" I asked her quietly and dangerously.

Finally realizing she had crossed a line, Bella froze in shock with a hand covering her mouth. All the rage immediately left her body, and with it went my patience.

My mind was a buzz of angry and hurt thoughts as I began to slowly make my way towards my quivering daughter. With each step I took, she hastily tried to back away. Still with her hand covering her mouth, she stared at me with wide, apologetic eyes. It was too late though. I was done. I was fed up with her temper and her disrespect. She had crossed a line and now she would suffer the consequences.

"Not. Another. Step", I warned her menacingly, causing her to immediately freeze in place. I could hear her heart pounding away, and smell the tears that were already forming as I reached her. I stared at my daughter in extreme disappointment and anger. "With me", I ordered before walking away.

Knowing she would not dare to disobey, I walked into the downstairs bathroom and pulled out a new bar of soap. Ignoring her groan of despair, I ran the bar under water for a minute before turning towards my daughter. She stared at me with pleading eyes and when it looked as though she was about to speak, I growled, immediately silencing her.

"Open your mouth and hold out your tongue", I told her sternly. With tears falling, Bella hesitantly opened her mouth before sticking out her tongue. I then proceeded to scrub her tongue and the sides of her mouth thoroughly before setting the bar on her tongue and telling her to bite down. Ignoring her noises of disgust I steered her over and sat her down on the edge of the tub.

"Five minutes", I said before turning my back on her. I ran a hand through my hair before pinching the bridge of my nose in an effort to control my temper. I cannot believe she would dare speak to me like that! Has she completely lost it? After taking a deep and calming breath I turned around immediately and glared at my squirming daughter.

Noting my gaze, she glanced at me before hurriedly looking away. Her heart began to pound more frantically and tears began to fall more rapidly down her face. Realizing that I was truly scaring her, I took a few steps back and closed my eyes. Although a little fear would do her some good, I did not want her to fear me. Taking deep breaths, I forced the anger and tension out of my body, leaving me only with extreme disappointment.

Opening my eyes, and noting the time, I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a small cup before running back into the restroom. Walking towards my daughter who was watching me warily, but no longer in fright, I held out my hand and said, "Open". She immediately spit out the bar, groaning softly as she made to get up. I held her in place with a look before giving her the cup. "Only _one_ rinse Isabella", I told her before throwing the bar away and walking to stand in the doorway.

Bella grabbed the cup, filled it with water from the sink and took in a huge gulp, rinsing her mouth of the horrid taste, before spitting it all out.

"That's enough", I told her sternly as she continued to try and spit out as much of the taste as she could.

She groaned before looking at me pleadingly and saying, "Dad, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I'm sorry!" she continued to cry to me.

"Hmmm", was my only response before I motioned for her to follow me back into the living room. I then ordered for her to stay put as i walked into the kitchen and grabbed a stool. Walking back into the living room, I set the stool in a corner and walked towards my daughter. When I reached her I promptly sat down, pulling her over my knees before she could even form a coherent thought.

Once the shock wore off though, she began to plead with me once more. "Daddy, please! I'm so so sorry!" she cried to me before I gave her bottom a hard swat.

"Hush Bella", I scolded her. "The time for discussion is over and now it is time for you to listen to me. Do I have your attention?" I asked her. When she didn't immediately respond, I gave her a few more hard swats before repeating the question.

"Yes! Yes! You have my attention!" she cried out.

"Wonderful", I replied before beginning to lecture her. "Never have I been more disappointed in you Isabella Marie than I have in these past few days. Your behavior has been atrocious. You have been willful, defiant, and extremely disrespectful to me on numerous occasions", I chided her. I could feel Bella's shudders as sobs wracked her body, and I began to rub soothing circles on her back to help calm her. As much as her pain tore at my heart she needed to hear what I had to say. "Are you listening Isabella?" I asked her sternly.

"Y-Yes Daddy", she responded tearfully.

"I understand that you have been dealing with these nightmares Bella, and that they have caused you extreme distress. I understand that you are not accustomed to confiding in anyone, and that you are used to being independent and free to do as you please. But as I have told you _repeatedly_, I will _not_ stand for you screaming at me, nor cursing at me. _Nothing_ gives you the right to act in such a deplorable manner, _nothing_!" I chided her angrily.

"Also, I know you may be an adult _legally_, but no matter how old you are, you will _always_ be my child. The appalling behavior you have exhibited numerous times over these past few days have been that of a child, so you'll have to forgive me for failing to look at you as an adult. If you want me to treat you as an adult, then act like one," I told her sternly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?"

"I-I'm sorry Daddy! I really am!" she told me.

"I warned you Bella that if you ever spoke to me in such a manner I would wash your mouth out with soap in addition to a spanking. Now, I believe I have said enough for the moment, so let us move onto your spanking."

"Noooo", my daughter moaned into her hands.

Taking a breath to strengthen my resolve, I raised my hand and then brought it crashing down on my daughter's jean covered backside. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Owww!" cried my daughter as I continued to spank her. "Owww Daddy, please stop!" she pleaded with me while grabbing onto my leg.

Ignoring her pleas, I continued to pepper her entire backside with smacks, eventually moving onto the more sensitive undercurves.

"Ahhhhh!" my daughter screamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please no more!" she yelled out before becoming limp and breaking into sobs.

Knowing she had finally given in, I decided it was time to end the spanking, so I gave her a final ten hard swats on her sit spots.

"OWWWWW!" she shrieked, and I abruptly lifted her and pulled her into my arms.

My daughter clung to me, sobbing her heart out while I tried my best to soothe her.

I-I-I'm s-so" my daughter tried to say, but I shushed her. "Shhh Bella, it's alright now child, all is forgiven" I whispered to her.

I continued to rock her and rub her back soothingly until eventually her sobs subsided. At this point Bella looked up at me with tear stained eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but I placed my finger on her mouth to keep her silent.

"Your punishment is not over yet, my daughter", I told her somewhat regrettably.

Bella's eyes widened and tears began to fill her eyes once more. She began to began to shake her head at me, saying "Noooo, please Dad".

Shaking my head at her I pulled her up, dragged her over to the corner with the stool, and sat her down on it. I winced as she yelped, but my resolve did not falter. "You will sit there for the next thirty minutes Bella, and I want you to seriously think on your behavior these past few weeks. When those thirty minutes are over I want _you_ to tell me what exactly you have been doing _wrong _during that same period. If you cannot answer my question then you will remain seated there until you can. Is that understood young lady?" I asked her sternly.

"Y-yes sir!" she assured me as she squirmed on the chair trying to alleviate some of the pain.

"Quit squirming Isabella", I scolded. "I will be watching you, so if you continue to squirm or try to stand up, I will warm your bottom some more and make those thirty minutes an hour", I warned her before taking a seat on the couch.

**A/N:** So Bella's fiery temper makes a comeback and damn did she go all the way! Re-reading this, even I cringe at her outright defiance. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It's definitely one of my favorites! Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers; keep them coming! And to those of you haven't, please please review! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N: **Bella's common sense finally makes a comeback.  
Thanks so much to those of you who faithfully review, I really appreciate your feedback!

**Chapter 12: All Consuming Guilt**

I groaned internally as I mentally beat myself black and blue. What the hell had I been thinking? I can't believe I behaved so disrespectfully with dad, or that I told him to fuck off.

My face turned beet red at the memory. The look on his face had been utter shock, which was exactly what I had been feeling at that moment. His face had then closed off briefly before he glared at me and asked me to repeat what I said. Whatever demon had possessed me had immediately vanished at that point as my sense of self preservation came back in. I could immediately tell that I had crossed some invisible line and that I was going to seriously regret it.

Well, as I sit here trying my best not to squirm, I can definitely say that I do regret it. I've never felt so ashamed of myself than right now. These past couple of days my dad has been nothing but kind and understanding with me. He's only been looking out for my well being, and I've been fighting him at every turn.

It's because he's so interfering, a part of me argued. He's only interfering because you obviously haven't been doing a good job of taking care of yourself, another part of me responded.

I moaned softly while trying my best not to squirm. I could feel Carlisle's eyes boring into me, and I had no doubt he would go through with his threat, so I was doing my best to sit still; but with my ass on fire I was finding that a really difficult task.

What is wrong with me, I thought exasperatedly. I'm like an emotional rollercoaster. Happy and content one minute, depressed the next, and raging mad the minute after that. It's a wonder Dad hadn't decided to lay into me earlier than now.

I bowed my head, wishing I could apologize to him and tell him how much I appreciate everything he's been doing for me. He's been wonderful and helped me overcome so many of my fears and doubts.

Well, I thought, shaking my head, if I want to show him how sorry I am then I better start thinking on what he told me to. He wants me to tell him everything I've been doing wrong over the past few weeks.

I slowly began to think back, and quickly came to the conclusion that my father had been right about one thing. I _had_ been extremely reckless when deciding to run away. It's a wonder I wasn't killed… I would have, I suddenly thought in growing horror, if it hadn't been for Dad. I had been so preoccupied with these conversations these past few days that I hadn't thought much about that night at all, and today I had been so upset at the thought of being spanked that I hadn't really listened to what my dad had been saying.

God, I am so _stupid_! If Dad hadn't decided to come after me, that car would have ploughed right through me, killing me instantly. Charlie would have been devastated, and Edward- I shuddered- I didn't even want to think about the pain he would go through. Not only Edward, but my entire vampire family would have been heartbroken, I thought guiltily. And Dad would have blamed himself for not saving me, and Edward would have blamed himself for having left in the first place.

Thinking about all this made me feel even guiltier, as I thought about what everyone, especially Edward would think about the fact that I had been running away. God, how selfish could I be, I thought mournfully.

I began to cry as the guilt consumed me, and as I imagined the scare I must have put Dad through, and the pain Edward would feel when he finds out what happened. How could I have let things get so bad? Why didn't I bother to think before I acted? The more I thought, the more upset I became, until I was openly sobbing into my hands.

Dad has all the right in the world to be furious with me. I must have come off like some little spoiled brat when I was arguing with him. What must he think of me now?

My mind quickly began to race at this point, coming to several realizations at once. I should have confided in Edward; I should have trusted him with my problems. He must be so hurt by my lack of trust in him. I should have taken better care of myself; I shouldn't have let my health deteriorate to the point where I was passing out unexpectedly. And most importantly, I should have thought things out before recklessly trying to run away, especially when I knew that it would only make things worse. I would have come back anyways because I wouldn't have been able to stand being away from Edward, or my family.

My sobbing increased the more and more I thought. I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned my head into the corner, trying to comfort myself and was startled when I felt myself being picked up and carried.

"Shhh honey, shhh. You're alright now. Everything is OK", my dad murmured to me as he rocked me back and forth. I latched onto him tightly as he sat down, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and burying my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed to him. "I-I was st-stupid, y-y-you were r-right, and I-I-I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Shhh baby girl, I know you are. I know you're sorry", he told me, trying to calm me. He continued to rock me and whisper soothing words to me, and tell me how much he loved me as I started to slowly calm down.

Once my cries had stopped, I kept my head buried in my dad's shirt breathing in his calming scent. I felt so tired, physically and emotionally, and sleep was starting to sound like a really good idea. However, it seemed my father had other ideas.

He gently pulled me away so he could look at my face. He wiped the stray tears off my face before placing a kiss on top of my head. Helping me sit up, he then looked at me concernedly before taking a deep breath.

"I know you are tired sweetheart, but you need to get whatever is bothering you off your chest now. I would love to wait for tomorrow, but I am afraid you will not want to be as forthcoming", he told me, causing me to blush. He means he's afraid I'll lose my temper again, I thought ashamedly.

"Were you thinking about what I told you to?" he asked me.

"Yes", I answered softly.

"And?" he prompted me.

"I messed up real bad", I told him tearfully while looking him in the face.

He stroked my cheek gently, while looking at me sympathetically. "How so?" he asked.

"I should've talked to Edward or told somebody about my nightmares. I never should've let it get this bad. I should've taken better care of myself." I shook my head in exasperation with myself. "Edward must be so hurt by my lack of trust in him and so worried about my health. I never should have lied to him. A-And I _never_ should have run away! That was the stupidest idea ever", I exclaimed burying my head into my hands.

"I almost died", I whispered softly and painfully. Looking up at my father I saw him stiffen and could see the pain in his eyes, making me feel even guiltier. "I'm so sorry Daddy", I told him, grabbing one of his hands for comfort. "If you hadn't come after me, I don't- I wouldn't", but I couldn't finish the statement because he had abruptly pulled me into his arms once more, burying his head in my hair, while breathing deeply.

I could feel him shaking slightly, so I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could trying my best to comfort him. His pain and hurt at the thought of my death tore at my heart, and I began to cry as I felt his venom tears falling onto my hair. "I'm so sorry Daddy, please don't cry", I sobbed to him. "I'm fine, I'm alive, and I swear I won't ever do something like that again", I said to him. His arms tightened their hold on me before he slowly calmed himself down and let go of me.

I remained silent as I watched him close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose before wiping at his face. When he opened his eyes to look at me, I lowered my gaze, too ashamed with myself to look him in the eye.

"Bella, look at me please", he said hoarsely. I looked up at him and he gazed at me lovingly.

Looking me square in the eye her said, "Bella, sweetie, I want you to listen to me very closely and without interruption." I nodded at him to show that I understood, while apprehensively wondering what it was he wanted to say.

"Everything you said to me was correct", he said in an abrupt manner. "You should have spoken to someone about these nightmares. I don't care who, but you should not have kept this all to yourself, especially when you realized the negative effect it was having on your health", he chided me. "On the topic of your health, this is the last time you will allow it to deteriorate so. You have a habit of not taking care of yourself when under stress and that stops now. The next time something is bothering you so intensely, you talk to someone, and if that person can't help you then you find someone that can. Am I clear?" he asked, while gazing at me sternly.

"Yes sir", I answered abruptly and honestly. I now had an entire family to turn to for help, so there would be no reason for me to deal with things on my own.

"This brings us now to your running away", he then said tiredly, while rubbing a hand over his face.

My heart began to pound and I winced slightly while shifting on the couch. My bottom was still throbbing like mad so I decided stand up to alleviate the pain. Carlisle quit rubbing his face and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed deeply before replying. "Um, I-I'm still sore from e-earlier", I stammered in extreme embarrassment while trying to rub out some of the sting. He gave me a sad smile before motioning for me to sit.

"Daaaaad", I whined, stopping when he gave me a look.

"Sit Bella, and let this be a lesson to watch one's temper in the future, no?" he asked while giving me a stern look. Blushing even more, I nodded before sitting down with a wince.

My father gazed at me for a bit as I squirmed and fidgeted. I really wished he would speak because he always makes me so nervous when he just stares at me.

"Over the past year", he began, "I have noticed that you care very little about your life Bella". Shocked, I opened my mouth to protest, but was once again silenced by a look.

"You rush head long into danger without a thought to your own well being. You are _reckless_ Bella", he told me, leaning forward to convey the seriousness of what he was saying. "You do not think before you act and it is by sheer miracle that you are alive today. These past few days have revealed this to me more than ever. You have given no care to your own health, and _several_ times you have said and insinuated that you believe things would be better with you dead!" he exclaimed, startling me.

I was startled because what he said was true and because I was not used to seeing Carlisle so emotional. I could see love, hurt, anger, concern, and fear in his eyes. Fear for what reason, I did not know, but I quickly found out.

Taking my hands into his, he scooted even closer to me and stared at me more seriously than I had ever seen before. "Bella, sweetheart, I want to know if you have _ever_ considered suicide" he asked me softly.

I stared at him, shocked by the question. "N-No, of course not!" I quickly answered. He continued to gaze at me intently before asking, "Is that the truth Bella? Think carefully."

"Dad, no, I have never considered suicide, I mean it!" I told him emphatically. It may have crossed my mind at times when Edward was gone, but I had never _seriously_ considered it. I could've never done that to Charlie or Jacob.

"Not even when you jumped off that cliff?" he asked, once more catching me off guard.

I stared at him with wide eyes before shaking my head. I never really stopped to consider what my cliff-jumping stunt must have looked like to my family. Now remembering that that was how Mom had committed suicide, I could see how he could come to that conclusion. "I-I didn't jump off that cliff to kill myself. I just-I didn't expect-I didn't really think the water current would be so strong…" I trailed off, realizing that this was another instance of me being reckless.

He continued to stare at me, and I could see a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "Why don't you believe me?" I asked, hurt by his mistrust.

Dad sighed before looking at me sadly. "Bella, you yourself have said in these past few days that you believe things would be better off with you dead. Your reckless actions have almost lead to your death multiple times. What am I supposed to think?" he asked me exasperatedly.

This time it was me who leaned forward. Grabbing one of his sleeves, I said, "Dad, I swear- no I promise that I have never and _will never_ consider suicide. What I said about things being better if I was dead was stupid and thoughtless. I know better now, and I know that if anything happened to me you guys would be devastated and I couldn't put you through that kind of pain," I told him, urging him to believe me.

Once more my father pierced through me with his gaze before smiling softly and pulling me into a hug. When I went to pull away though, he grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to his. His face and voice were as serious and as stern as ever as he began to speak. "I believe you Bella, _but_" and he paused to assure I was listening, "if you ever even _think_ of trying to kill yourself I will introduce you to my belt and I _promise_ you that will not recover quickly, vampire or not", he threatened. He paused once more as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is that understood, young lady?" he asked. "Yes sir!" I immediately responded, nodding my head as best as I could. There was no way in hell I was ever going to try and kill myself. Not that I had any intention of doing so, but if the thought ever did enter my mind I would be sure to banish it as quickly as possible.

"Good", he responded softly, stroking my cheek gently before releasing his hold on my chin. Gazing at me compassionately, he smiled, causing my hammering heart to slow down. "I apologize for frightening you sweetie, but the thought of you dying scares me", he admitted.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Dad", I told him quietly.

"I know you are Bella", he responded, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

"But it still doesn't change anything", I responded despondently, causing him to gaze at me sadly.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't", he replied before taking a deep breath. "This is not the first time we have discussed your recklessness Isabella", he told me simply.

I swallowed nervously, while nodding my head at him. No, this wasn't the first time we'd had such a discussion. I remember very clearly my first two spankings from him. I endangered my life by acting recklessly at a college party and then tried to run away from my punishment. It seemed I wasn't very good at learning my lesson. This did not bode well for me at all.

"It has to stop and it has to stop now Bella. You need to learn to _think_ before you act. Your life is extremely precious and you must treat it as such. No more running headlong into danger or risking your life needlessly. I do not say this only because you are human Bella, because I would say the same to any of my other children. Once you become a vampire these same rules will still apply to you. Though it will be more difficult for harm to come to you, it is not impossible", he lectured me.

"So I will become a vampire?" I asked him abruptly, catching him off guard.

He stared at me with a furrowed brow and his head cocked to the side. "Have you and Edward not discussed this?" he asked curiously.

"Sort of," I replied. "We've been kind of preoccupied with my nightmares as of late. I mean he did say he would change me, but I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. I've been afraid he's just going to change his mind", I admitted softly.

He looked thoughtfully at me before asking me a question. "Bella, why do you want to become a vampire?"

I looked at him incredulously. He must know the answer. "To be with Edward and with you guys forever," I responded simply. Saying it out loud sounded kind of corny, but it was the truth. "I love Edward, and the thought of growing old and dying, and leaving him kills me. We already know we can't live without each other, so I would never want to put Edward through that pain." Looking at my father, I continued, "I would never want to put you or Mom or any of the others through that pain. If I stayed human, dying would be inevitable. If I become a vampire, then the problem is solved, and I can be with Edward and with my family for all eternity."

Dad gave me a gentle smile. "It is not an easy life Bella, but I am sure you have realized that by now". I nodded my head at him.

"While I find your reasoning is valid I just want to make sure this is what _you_ truly want Bella. Do not make this decision for anyone else because there is no going back. By becoming a vampire you will lose your human friends and family, and possibly Jacob as well", he gently explained to me.

My heart clenched at the pain Charlie and Renee would experience at thinking I was dead, and at the thought of one day never being able to see them again. Jacob would know what had happened, but would he still want to be my friend? Or would he see me as only his enemy? Pain tore through me at the thought. However, what I gained would be more than worth it, I reassured myself.

"Even if you were to stay human Bella", he continued, "know that we would always consider you part of this family. Human or vampire, we will always be there for you. You are my daughter and nothing will ever change that. Also know that we would never think any less of you for doing so", he said sincerely. I couldn't help but be touched. I had never expected that they would stay with me if I remained human. However, that did not change my decision.

"I know what I want Dad", I told him assuredly. "I want to become a vampire". These past few days had further cemented my want for this new life. Having learned that I was not at fault for all the bad things that had happened and knowing that I had a family that would always be there for me had pushed away any lingering doubts I had had about becoming a vampire. I was ready to start my new life.

Dad nodded his head at me. "Very well Bella, then I will make you a promise. If Edward ever changes his mind, which I doubt, I will change you myself", he promised me. I smiled gratefully at him.

"I want you to understand though, Bella, that Edward deciding not to change you would not be because he does not love or care about you", he explained to which I nodded my head. "I know", I responded quietly. Edward and I had discussed this before. He was afraid of me losing my soul, but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't. How he could consider himself or Mom and Dad soulless was beyond me.

He smiled back before changing topics. "Bella, when Edward comes back I think the two of you need to have a serious conversation about being trusting and honest with each other. A relationship will go nowhere without those components, and I do not want to see you two hurt each other anymore with secrets or lies", my father said.

I lowered my head in shame before voicing my agreement. Edward and I did have a problem with keeping things from each other, and it would be best if we cleared the air between us. However, I have to admit I was a bit afraid to how he would react after hearing about the nightmares and my latest stunt. He would probably be furious, I thought fretfully.

"What is it Bella?" Dad asked concernedly.

"Do you think Edward will ever forgive me for not telling him about my nightmares? Or-or for…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh Bella", he responded somewhat exasperatedly. "Of course he will forgive you. He may be a bit angry and hurt, but those feelings will fade. Edward loves you dearly and nothing you ever do would make him hate you", he said kindly.

I sighed in relief, my heart unclenching at the thought. No one knew Edward better than Carlisle, so if he said Edward would forgive me, then it must be true.

"Bella", he then said, tapping my chin so that I was looking at him. "As important as these last two topics have been, I do believe we have sidetracked long enough".

I grimaced before sighing. Damn, I was hoping he would just forget. Looking into his stern eyes, I couldn't help but swallow nervously.

"As I have told you on countless occasions Bella, you mean the world to this family. Every single member would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. You have got to learn to use your head sweetheart. You are an intelligent young lady, so I know you are capable of thinking things through. So, I repeat myself when I say _this stops now_. _Never_ again are you to behave so recklessly Bella, do you understand me?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Dad, I promise", I assured him. I never wanted to put my dad or anyone through so much pain again.

"I will hold you to that promise Bella", he warned me. Swallowing, I nodded my head at him, hoping to God I never broke it. I didn't need to ask what the consequences would be because I knew they would be really bad. He'd probably use the belt and that was something I wanted to avoid at all costs. Edward had been spanked with the belt for his Italy stunt and he'd said the pain was horrible. Every movement had seemed to hurt him, and it was over a week before he was rid of all the discomfort. No, I definitely did not want to experience that.

"Good, then I believe it is time for dinner", he said standing up abruptly.

I immediately stood up, glad to get off my aching behind. However, I was startled that he hadn't told me what my punishment was going to be for my running away. I knew it was going to be a spanking, but I wondered if he was going to add anything else. As he began to head to the kitchen, I thought of asking but abruptly changed my mind. If he wasn't going to bring it up, then maybe he had changed his mind. I certainly wasn't going to remind him.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as I ate the chicken noodle soup he gave me (standing up I might add) without complaint. I felt I had pushed my father enough for one lifetime, and that complaining about not being hungry would only end up pissing him off. I watched him throughout my meal, noting how tired he looked' as if that were even possible for a vampire. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, sometimes massaging his temples. I felt an upwelling of guilt flow through me at the sight. This was all my doing. He looked so stressed, and it was all because of me and my stupid issues, I thought mournfully.

Pushing my finished plate away, I made my way over to him.

"Dad", I called out quietly after he didn't appear to notice my arrival. As though waking from a trance, he abruptly looked over at me, looking somewhat surprised to see me standing right next to him.

"What is it sweetheart? Have you finished eating?" he asked kindly. I frowned in concern, both at the fact that he didn't hear me approach and at his pitch black eyes. Had they been like that earlier today I thought. Yes, a small voice answered; they've been like that since your almost accident.

Noting my frown, Dad mirrored my expression asking me if I was alright.

I nodded my head before saying, "You need to hunt Dad. Your eyes are pitch black". Not to mention you look exhausted, which shouldn't even be possible for a vampire.

He blinked owlishly at me before shaking his head with a smile. "I am fine Bella, do not worry. I will hunt once everyone has returned at the end of the week", he responded.

I continued to frown, while shaking my head slightly. "Dad, you don't need to suffer because of me. Really, you look like the walking dead, no pun intended", I told him bluntly.

He chuckled softly at my statement causing me to openly glare at him. This is not funny, I thought angrily. Noting my glare he immediately schooled his expression into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry Bella, I do not mean to laugh at your concern, but as I said before I am fine", he told me firmly.

Not buying it for a second, I crossed my arms and with a stern expression on my face I said, "Now who's not taking care of themselves properly? You're making sure I eat to stay healthy, so I'm going to make sure you eat as well. So, go hunt", I told him while pointing towards the front door.

I watched as the amusement left his eyes and he stared at me with an unreadable expression. Losing my glare, I began to fidget nervously, thinking I may have crossed a line again. I wasn't going to apologize though because he really did look like he needed a hunt.

He continued to stare at me, and right when I was beginning to find the silence unbearable he stood up and pulled me into a hug. I immediately relaxed into his embrace, before he pulled away from me and gave me a brilliant smile.

Taking me by the shoulders, he leaned down so he was eye level with me. "You are absolutely right Bella. I am in need of a hunt and it would be highly irresponsible of me to put it off." I smiled back at him in relief because he was going to hunt and because I wasn't in trouble.

Giving me a kiss and a pat on the cheek he let go of me and stood up straight. Still looking at me, he said, "I will go now then, if that is alright with you".

I immediately acquiesced.

"Very well, I won't go very far, and I will be gone two hours at the most. I will have my cell phone on me and you are free to call me for _any_ reason. I also want you to have your cell phone on you in case I need to call you", he informed me.

I nodded my head, smiling at his over protectiveness. He can be such a mother hen, I thought affectionately. "I got it Dad; you don't need to worry so much. You'll only be gone two hours. I'll be perfectly fine", I assured him.

My father looked at me seriously and responded, "You are not to leave this house Bella, not even if it is just to walk to your car and back, understood?" he asked.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nodded to him that I understood. No way was I going to break that rule again.

"OK", he said, still looking unsure. "Are you sure it is alright if I go Bella? We have covered a lot of emotional topics recently and I do not feel entirely comfortable leaving you alone", he explained.

I smiled, touched by his concern. "I'll be fine Dad, I swear. Now quit stalling and go", I said with a laugh, pushing him towards the door.

He laughed in response before saying, "One would think you didn't want me around", he said with mock hurt.

"Nope", I replied with a laugh, causing him to huff.

"No respect", he grumbled to himself. Looking at me, he then said, "Alright, I'm going, so _behave _yourself". When I nodded exasperatedly, he disappeared.

**A/N:** So, Bella finally starts to think rationally, realizing how utterly stupid she's been acting. What'd you think of Carlisle crying over the thought of a dead Bella? I thought it was way sad, but way cute at the same time. Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** You guys are all awesome. I've gotten an influx of reviews over the past two days, and they have made me really happy, so thanks a bunch! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 13: Painful Lessons**

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when my father left. As much as I loved him, I was tired of all the emotional talks and his constantly watching me. I needed a little breathing room, which I couldn't get with his constant questioning.

My stomach twisted itself into knots as I thought about my impending punishment. There was no need for me to ask since I knew that the consequence for recklessly endangering my life was a spanking, and as much as I hoped Dad would just let it go, I knew he wouldn't. He was a man of his word who always went through with his promises, even if it meant blistering one of his kids' backsides. Add that to the fact that this wasn't my first time being punished for endangering my life due to my recklessness, and my butt was toast.

Quickly banishing such depressing thoughts I cleaned after myself before walking into the living room and throwing myself onto the couch. Lying on my stomach, I turned the TV on as a distraction and found a mindless comedy to watch. Quickly though, exhaustion caught up with me, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I allowed my head to clear and my instincts to take over as I hunted. Quickly finding a herd of deer I managed to fell two of them. Once finished I hid the carcasses before lying down on the forest floor and staring up at the night sky.

The two deer would hold me over until the others got home and I could go for a longer hunt. I didn't dare go too far from home because no matter what Bella said I didn't truly believe she was _fine_. How could she be fine after the emotionally trying conversations we had had over the past few days.

I slowly breathed in, allowing the scents of the forest to wash over and soothe me. Times like this were when I truly missed being human. I would love to be able to just fall asleep and allow my mind to rest; to be able to escape reality for a bit. These past few days had not only been extremely difficult and emotional for Bella, but for me as well. While I was truly happy at the progress we had made, I was not happy with what it had taken to reach this point.

My young daughter had really tried my patience today, as I had feared she would. A low growl escaped my lips as I recalled her extreme disrespect. I still cannot believe she spoke to me in such a manner. Bella had a temper to rival Edward's, not to mention a stubborn streak as wide as Texas. I have a very strong feeling this will not be the last time she challenges my authority, especially once she becomes a vampire and believes she has the strength to fight me.

I sighed softly before closing my eyes and placing an arm over my eyes. As had happened several times recently, my mind drifted off to the events of two nights ago, causing me to groan out loud. I could only moan softly as the emotions of the night washed over me once more; the sheer panic and fear at losing my daughter.

What was I going to do about this? What could I do to make Bella learn to think things through? What could I do to make sure she never behaved in such a way again? How could I teach her to curb an attitude that has been ingrained in her?

As much as I would like this event to be the last of its kind, I had another strong feeling that it wouldn't. I had no doubt Bella would certainly try, but it would be extremely difficult for her to stop a behavior that has become a habit; something that requires no thought. Understanding this, I would love to be lenient and let it go. I would love to say that the shock of almost dying would be enough of a deterrent, but I knew that would not work. No, I would need to be hard on her, and do my best to leave a lasting impression to make sure she _would_ think before doing something reckless again.

I briefly considered calling Esme, but quickly banished the thought. I had debated several times over the past few days of calling my wife, but felt that these events were not something to be discussed over the phone. I also did not want to ruin the mother/daughter trip she was having with Alice and Rosalie. I wondered if Alice had seen anything, but I didn't want to call her either in case she hadn't. No, I would deal with this on my own and speak with Esme when she returned. I had no doubt she would be extremely upset with me, but I felt that Bella would not react well to the whole family hovering around during this time. It was hard enough getting her to open up to just me, let alone if the whole family was listening in.

Thinking now on Bella's punishment, I knew that I was definitely going to spank her. As I had on a previous occasion, I briefly considered using my belt before quickly banishing that thought. It would be too harsh a punishment on my young daughter, especially considering the toll the nightmares had been taking on her state of mind. No, she had yet to cross that invisible line and I hoped to God she never did.

Thinking a little more, I decided I would spank her tomorrow on the bare with only my hand. In addition, I was taking her driving privileges away for a few weeks, and going to have her see me at least every other day so that I could assure she was taking her vitamins and staying healthy, until noted otherwise. I was taking no more chances with her health, physical or mental.

Thinking on the events of the day I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Bella's stern face ordering me to hunt. I laughed out loud as I remembered the indignant look she gave me when I dismissed her concerns. Her concern truly touched me, and that she would stand up and order me to do something after I had just recently punished her for disrespect caused me to smile in pride. No one would ever say my daughter was a coward. And as I had told her, she had been absolutely right to order me to hunt. I had been in desperate need since two nights ago, and all the added stress of the last two days had not helped. I had been mentally exhausted, and putting off hunting would not have been a good my control over my thirst would have been fine, my patience and temper would have been on a very short fuse, and considering what was going to take place tomorrow, I needed to be in complete control of every aspect of myself. My reason for not going though was because I was afraid to leave Bella alone. She had an awful knack of finding trouble in the unlikeliest of places, and with all the emotional upheaval of late, I was afraid of her doing something foolish. As Bella had mentioned though, it had been very hypocritical of me to force her to eat to stay healthy while not doing so myself.

Feeling I had been gone long enough, I quickly ran on home. Upon entering the living room, I smiled in relief at the sight of my slumbering daughter. It seemed all was well and she had managed to stay out of trouble.

I couldn't help but marvel at how young Bella looked when sleeping. I sometimes wished my other 'children' could sleep, so that I could watch them in an unguarded moment like this. I suppressed a chuckle as I imagined a sleeping Emmett splayed out on his bed, mouth wide open, and with blankets and pillows scattered everywhere. I would make sure to take advantage of moments like these, for one day Bella would be incapable of sleep like the rest of us.

Lying down on Edward and Bella's bed, I wrapped a blanket around my daughter and settled down to wait for morning.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up blearily, inhaling the calming scent of my father. Stifling a yawn, I snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly.

"Good morning, Bella", he said with a soft chuckle.

"Mmmm, w'time it?" I mumbled somewhat incoherently.

Still chuckling, he replied, "It's around 11:00 sweetie. Do you plan on sleeping all day?"

11:00 already I thought, sitting up finally. "Um, no, I'm up", I said. Then looking at my dad, I stifled another yawn before saying good morning.

He smiled at me as he brushed a hand through my unruly hair. "You are looking better; not completely well, but definitely better", he said happily.

I smiled back shyly before climbing out of the bed. He got up with me before making his way for the door. "I'll just make you some breakfast as you get ready. Any requests?" he asked kindly.

Fighting back a grimace, I just shook my head at him. He responded with a sad smile before walking out.

I wasn't happy about upsetting him, but I truthfully wasn't hungry. Being fully awake now I remembered everything that had happened yesterday, and what would most likely happen today. Knowing I would most likely be getting my ass whipped sometime today did little to improve my appetite; in fact, I'd say it had only made it worse. Thankfully yesterdays spanking hadn't been too bad. I mean, it hurt like hell, but I barely felt any discomfort at all right now.

Sighing, I showered and readied myself quickly before treading carefully down the stairs. Having made it down safely, I walked casually towards the kitchen only to trip on a rug. Though I braced myself for the fall, I was somewhat unsurprised to find myself in my dad's safe arms. Taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart, I looked up at him gratefully, throwing him a sheepish smile. He responded by shaking his head at me good naturedly and leading me into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I saw that today's breakfast consisted of strawberry covered waffles. Sighing internally I slowly made my way over to the table and sat down. Picking up my fork, I took a few bites before pushing my plate away. There was no way I was going to be able to finish this. I was starting to get really nervous and nauseous about the spanking I was going to receive because I knew it was going to really suck. Knowing my Dad, he's going to want to leave a lasting impression so he'll make sure I _feel_ his displeasure for days, if not a week. Not to mention the fact that he would most definitely be spanking me on the bare. God, how embarrassing is that! I blushed and moaned quietly, while resting my head on the table. My heart was beginning to pound and I was trying my best to control my increasing panic.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart what's wrong?" Dad asked in rising concern as he crouched right next to me.

"Nothing", I replied breathlessly. Nothing at all, if you count blistering my backside as nothing, I thought mournfully.

Brushing my hair out of my face, and lifting my head he gave me a concerned look. "It certainly doesn't look like nothing to me. You've gone pale, you look sick, and your heart beat is rather erratic. Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

Oh no, don't go into doctor mode, I thought. "I'm fine Dad", I said, taking a few calming breaths to help slow my heart rate. I did not need him smothering me right now when I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Isabella", he said sternly, turning my chair so that I was looking at him directly, "how many times have I stressed to you the importance of your health? Tell me what's wrong so I can help you. And if you answer fine one more time I will count that as a deliberate lie, and you know the consequences for that".

I groaned out loud, feeling even more sick to my stomach at the thought of another spanking. "Dad, I'm not sick, I swear! I'm just really nervous about the spanking you're going to give me!" I blurted out while blushing madly.

His stern expression immediately became replaced by a look of understanding as he rocked back on his heels. "Hmmm", was his response as he stroked my cheek comfortingly. Glancing at my uneaten plate of food, he then gave me a sad smile and said, "I suppose it would be wishful thinking to expect you to finish that?"

Trying to smile, but most likely only managing a grimace, I replied, "If I eat anything right now I'll probably throw up, and I'd really prefer not to".

Dropping his hand, he nodded before sighing and standing up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at me and said, "Well, seeing as you are not going to eat anything, I suppose we should take this discussion up to my office".

Stomach twisting painfully, I nodded mournfully before standing up as well. My father signified for me to lead the way, and so with a pounding heart I slowly made my way towards his office, all the while hoping that my clumsiness would surface, and that I would trip and somehow knock myself unconscious. Yeah, that sounded like a really good plan.

Noting my extremely slow pace, Dad scolded me, causing me to walk more quickly and reach the Office of Doom faster than I wanted. Well, seeing as I never wanted to reach the office, any time would have been faster than I wanted.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in and then looked at my dad expectantly. I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to me first, or go right to the part where he walloped me. He pointed towards his desk, so with a small sigh of relief I made my way over and took my seat.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I took a seat across from my daughter, watching as she fidgeted while avoiding my gaze. I did not want to do this. I wanted nothing more than to just scoop my daughter into my arms and say all was forgiven, but I knew that would not help anything. Bella needed to learn to not be so impulsive, and she needed to learn to take better care of herself. If it took a sore bottom to get her to think, then that is what she would get.

It was times like these I truly detested being a father. I hated seeing my children in pain, and knowing that I was the one who caused it tore me up every time. I swear I sometimes became more distraught from the spankings than my children did. This did not stop me from continuing to punish them so, though. My children, the boys especially, could become quite unruly at times, and the only way to reign them back in was through a sore bottom. No matter how many times I did it though, it never got any easier.

A big fear I had was that I would one day become like my father and truly harm one of my children. My father had always been quick to point out any of my transgressions, real or not. Then, without discussing anything he would quickly dole out a harsh punishment; and he had been very fond of a strap or whip. One thing I would be eternally grateful for about being a vampire was that the transformation had rid me of most my scars, and that the ones that were left were too faint for human eyes to detect. My father was never one for comfort either. When I had been young he would leave me a sobbing mess, sometimes too sore to move. As I grew older though, he expected me to take my punishments without tears, and then to quickly remove myself from his presence when finished, no matter how much pain I was in. And God help me if I ever even _thought_ of arguing with him. I suppressed a shudder as the memories washed over me.

I really hated how I could remember my father so clearly, but not anyone else, like the woman who cared for me as a child. I suppose those memories had come in handy though. Part of how I learned to be a father was through making sure I _never_ acted like him. I _never_ spanked my children when angry, and I always discussed with them beforehand what they were being punished for, making sure to listen to their side of the story. And most importantly, I felt, was that I _always_ comforted them afterwards. I always made sure they knew they were forgiven, and that I loved them dearly.

Shaking my head of these depressing thoughts, I brought my attention back to the child sitting in front of me. She looked about ready to panic once more, so I felt it would be best to get this done and over with.

"Bella, sweetie, take a deep breath and try to calm yourself", I commanded her. Reaching across the desk and taking her hands into mine, I rubbed them reassuringly as she slowly calmed down once more. Looking up at me, she gave me a small smile.

"Bella, are you afraid of me?"I asked her fretfully. I hoped to God she wasn't, because if she was I would not be able to go through with this.

Looking at me with a shocked expression, my daughter emphatically shook her head at me. "No Dad, not at all!" she exclaimed to me. Blushing, she then said, "It's just- I'm not afraid of you at all Dad. I just don't wanna be spanked because I know- I know it's gonna hurt like hell".

Feeling somewhat relieved, I just nodded my head at her. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could say to comfort her though, because the spanking would hurt.

Continuing to rub her hands consolingly, I told her, "I'm sorry your punishment has you so panicked Bella, but we would not be in this situation if you had not been so reckless". Letting go of her hands, I leaned back against my chair, crossing my arms. It was time to get serious.

**Bella's POV:**

I winced, looking down at my lap in shame.

"Bella, look at me", Carlisle stated sternly causing me to slowly lift my head up.

"I believe I already said enough yesterday about your recklessness, but to once more reiterate my point", he said before leaning forward on the desk, "_Never_ again are you to behave so rashly. You mean the world to this family and if anything were to ever happen to you, we would be devastated, and I highly doubt if Edward, or any of us would ever recover."

A new wave of guilt flooded me at his statement as tears threatened to fall. It had never been my intention to hurt my family, but that's exactly what I ended up doing. I never truly realized how my actions affected not only me, but those who cared about me. Looking at my father I began to speak.

"Dad, I promise I won't _ever_ do something like this again. I never meant to hurt or worry you, and I'm so sorry," I told him tearfully.

His face softened slightly, but he continued to remain stern. "I know you're sorry Bella, but sorry doesn't always cut it. Do you have any idea how close you came to dying that night? Do you not realize how incredibly _foolish_ your actions were? You were passing out from sheer exhaustion, starving yourself, and you had a _bleeding_ head wound! And what did you decide to do? You decided to get into your car and drive off to god knows where with no plan at all!" he chided me.

Shit, when he says it like that I sound like a total idiot. "Dad"- I started to say, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"You have got to stop acting like this Bella because one day there may not be anybody there to save you. As I have told you before, if you won't take care of yourself properly, then I will do it for you, and trust me when I say you will not like that", he warned me sternly.

Swallowing nervously, I nodded my head at him. God, how could I have screwed up so badly?

Leaning back once more, he pinched the bridge of his nose before surveying me with a stern glare. "As you are already aware, I will be spanking you for having put yourself in danger. This will take place shortly", he told me.

My heart rate began to pick up once more as I nodded. I knew this was going to happen, but hearing him actually say it, and then tell me it will happen soon was causing me to seriously freak out. Never before had I seen Carlisle so upset and disappointed in me, which meant he was seriously going to lay into me hard.

"In addition to your spanking", he continued, "I am taking away your driving privileges for the next three weeks. If you cannot drive responsibly, then you shouldn't be driving at all. If you need to get anywhere you will ask one of us to drive you. I am sure Edward will not mind playing the chauffeur."

I stared at him with wide eyes before nodding my head resignedly. This was gonna suck big time. I was going to have to put up with crazy vampire driving for 3 weeks straight!

"And lastly", he stated, "you will come see me at least every other day, so that I can personally make sure you are taking proper care of yourself. This will continue until I deem otherwise, is that understood?"

I once more stared at him with wide eyes. He can't be serious. He seriously wants to keep tabs on me? Biting my lip and sighing, I once again nodded my head resignedly. I had no more fight left in me, and I felt that I truly deserved whatever punishments he doled out. One way or another I was going to earn his trust back.

Giving me a once over, Dad then sighed and said, "There is no use in putting this off any longer". He then stood up and walked over to his couch, motioning for me to follow.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit I thought panicked. Standing up on trembling legs, I slowly made my way over towards my father. Looking at him mournfully, I hoped to God he wouldn't do it on the bare.

Pulling me close, he looked me in the eyes and asked, "Why are you receiving this spanking Isabella?"

Heart bounding, I softly replied, "B-Because I was reckless and could've d-died, and because I didn't take care of myself".

Nodding his head at me he then said, "Lower your jeans Bella, I will be spanking you on the bare".

Choking back a sob, I looked at him pleadingly. "Please Daddy" I said before he shook his head at me.

"You either do it yourself or I will, but they are coming off", he stated sternly reaching for the button on my jeans.

I hastily backed up several steps, but at his warning glance, froze in place.

Crooking his finger at me, he motioned for me to walk back towards him. I glanced at the door to the office before glancing back at him again.

Narrowing his eyes at me, he held up three fingers and said, "Isabella Swan you have until the count of three to come here before I come and get you myself".

Gulping, I took a tentative step towards him.

"One."

I took another tentative step forward.

"Two."

I quickly made my way the rest of the way until I was once more at his side. Bowing my head, I shakily began to undo the button to my jeans, and once finished I quickly found myself upended over my father's knees.

I groaned when I felt my jeans and underwear being tugged down, and quickly grabbed onto my father's leg for support and comfort. I shivered in anticipation as he rubbed my back soothingly and braced myself when I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain. Oh God, he isn't holding back at all!

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ow ow owwww!" I cried out as tears began to fall. Please stop, please stop, please stop!

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Owwww!" I howled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! P-please s-stop!" I begged sobbing into my father's pant leg.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"N-n-no more, please!" I pleaded tearfully. It hurts so much, please let it end. "I p-promise I'll b-be g-g-good!" I screamed.

**Carlisle's POV:**

My un-beating heart constricted at my daughter's cries, but I did my best to ignore them. I wanted to make sure this was the last time I would ever have to go over this lesson again, and to do that I needed to make sure she would be feeling my displeasure for a while.

Raising my hand, I continued to bring it down unyieldingly on my daughter's poor backside, covering every inch.

"Oww! P-plea- owww- please sto- Ahhhh!" Bella wailed incoherently before going limp.

Good, I thought, now it's time to end it. Lowering my left knee slightly, I raised my right, giving me better access to her sit spots.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"OWWWW!" Bella sobbed out in anguish. I closed my eyes briefly, praying for strength to finish this. I had to make sure this lesson would not be forgotten anytime soon, so I brought my hand down a final ten times, harder than all the rest.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed before just sobbing her heart out. Sighing in relief that it was finally over, I then quickly righted her clothes before pulling her into my arms for the comfort we both seriously needed.

Rocking her slowly back and forth, I pulled her close to me, rubbing her back and head soothingly. "Shhh, shhh baby girl, it's alright now. Everything is forgiven", I consoled her. "You're alright now, I've got you".

I continued to try and soothe her, but to no avail; she was inconsolable. I was seriously beginning to worry now, thinking I may have seriously harmed her. I had not spanked her that hard, though. I made sure there would be no bruises, but perhaps I had underestimated my strength, I thought, starting to panic.

"Bella, honey, it's OK now," I said as I continued to try and console her.

"I-i-it's n-not!" she moaned. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-orr-ry!" she sobbed brokenly into my chest.

Pulling her against me even more tightly, I told her, "I know baby, I know and I forgive you." However, instead of consoling her, this just caused her to sob even harder. I was becoming seriously alarmed now.

Pulling her away from me slightly, I wiped at her tears and asked her what was wrong. When she continued to just cry, I then asked her, "Sweetie, did I hurt you terribly?" Maybe I should check, I thought panicked, beginning to lift her up until she began emphatically shaking her head at me.

Pausing, I looked at her in worry as she stammered out, "N-no Daddy, y-you d-d-didn't. I-I-I'm j-just s-s-so sorry! W-will you ever t-t-t-rust m-me again?"

This is what has her so upset? I thought in concern. "Oh, Bella, I already do trust you", I told her. "Baby, look at me", I then ordered her softly, pulling her head up by her chin. As she opened her tear-stained eyes, I gave her a smile. "I know it may not seem like it now, but you will _always_ have my trust," I assured her. "I am just being over protective because I want to see you _happy_ and _healthy_." She gave me a watery smile, causing me to wipe the tears off her face. Kissing her on the forehead, I then said, "Now, no more tears sweetheart".

Calming down, Bella began to wipe at her eyes and nose before standing up. Looking up at me, my daughter then said, "I love you Dad, and thanks for not giving up on me" before wrapping her arms around me. Heart glowing, I returned the hug while responding, "I love you too Bella, and I will _never_ give up on you. You are my daughter, and as I have told you before, you are stuck with me and the rest of our crazy family".

**A/N:** Ouch! Poor Bella! Definitely wouldn't want to be in her position. So, the next two chapters are the family coming back and their reactions to everything that has gone on. Hope you're still enjoying the story, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Ok, first off I just wanna give another thanks to all of you who are enjoying the fic and reviewing. Secondly, to those who decide to flame me because of the spanking part, notice that every chapter had a warning, as well as the summary. If you know you don't enjoy reading discipline fics, then why do you bother to continue reading? This is fiction, and I never said I condoned or encouraged anything in real life, so lay off.

**Chapter 14: Mom is Home and She is Not Happy**

**Carlisle's POV:**

The rest of the day had passed by quickly and uneventfully. Bella and I had relaxed, watching movies and playing games. My devious daughter had even coaxed me into playing one of boys' Wii games, and to my eternal embarrassment, I lost. Who knew virtual tennis could be so difficult, or that my clumsy daughter could pull off such graceful moves. I honestly don't know what those kids find so entertaining about those games, but it had made Bella smile and laugh, and I had enjoyed seeing her so relaxed and carefree. She no longer had the haunted look in her eyes, or the look of someone who was carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Right now she was sleeping soundly in her room alone. I felt tonight would be a good time to test whether or not her nightmares were gone yet. As I sat in my office working on paperwork, I focused intently on her room, listening for any hint of a whimper or change in heart beat.

Rubbing a hand over my face, I froze when I heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. I quickly ran downstairs to find out who it was, and became confused when I heard the girls. They weren't due back for another few days, I thought. With a sense of foreboding, I realized that Alice must have seen something for them to have come home early.

I began walking towards the door when in burst my loving wife looking quite upset. Uh oh, I thought worriedly. Following closely behind her were Alice and Rosalie, who looked at me concernedly

"Carlisle Cullen, what has been going on?" Esme demanded, looking at me somewhat angrily. "Alice saw that you had to punish Bella, and saw you mentioning that Bella had almost _died_! Is this true, and if so, why have you not called me?" she asked outraged. Before I could open my mouth though, she continued. "Is she alright? What happened? Is she here? I have to go see her!" she said while promptly running up to Edward's room.

A little stunned by her abrupt arrival and departure, I looked at my daughters who were both wearing worried expressions. Alice came up to me in near tears and asked, "What happened Dad? Is what you said true?" Nodding my head at her, she then promptly burst into tears.

"Oh Alice", I said, wrapping my arms around her, "Bella is fine now, so there's no need to cry angel".

"But it's my fault!" she choked out. "I should've kept a better eye on her! I could've stopped any of this from happening! I'm a horrible psychic and sister!" she cried out.

Wrapping my arms around her more tightly, I did my best to console her. "Alice, my angel, you are _not_ at fault. There was nothing you could have done to have prevented this, and it is _not_ your job to keep tabs on every member of this family." Lifting her head up, I then leaned down to look into her eyes. "And you are a wonderful sister to Bella, never think any different. She does not blame you and neither do I", I told her sincerely, wiping the venom tears that slid down her face.

Nodding her head at me, she then looked at Rosalie, who gave her a partly exasperated, partly amused look while saying, "I told you it wasn't your fault Alice." I gave my eldest daughter a proud look, causing her to give me an embarrassed smile in return.

"So what did happen Dad?" she then asked in concern.

I shook my head at her while sighing. "Let's wait for your mother to come down and then I will explain", I told her tiredly.

Abruptly, my wife appeared at my side, looking slightly more relaxed. She then looked at me knowingly and wrapped her arms around me. I gladly accepted the hug, needing all the comfort she could give me. Breathing in her scent, I allowed it to wash over my senses. I stifled a moan when she pulled away and gave me a serious look. "What happened Carlisle? Our daughter looks as though she's been through hell, and so do you."

"I'll explain everything I can" I assured them, while guiding them towards the living room. Taking my familiar spot, I took an unnecessary breath, wondering where to begin. Esme sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm not going to go into detail, for much of this story is Bella's to tell," I explained, while my wife gave me a look saying that I had better explain everything to her later.

"Bella has been suffering from severe nightmares for several weeks now. They have taken a toll on her health. The nightmares were quite disturbing and made Bella have many doubts about her place in our family", I explained.

"Oh Bella," Esme moaned in pain, while my daughters motioned for me to continue.

"A few days ago, Bella had a particularly horrific nightmare that caused her to panic. She got into her car and went for a drive with no idea of where she was going." The girls groaned out loud at this. "That is so Bella," Alice said sadly.

"What happened next?" Esme asked nervously.

I closed my eyes, watching the horrible scene once more, until a hand on my face caused me to open them. Esme was softly caressing my cheek, giving me an encouraging nod. Taking another breath, I continued the explanation. "As I have told you earlier, these nightmares had caused Bella's health to suffer. She was severely exhausted, and at some point while she was driving, she fell asleep."

The girls all gasped out loud at this, looking at me with wide eyes. "I had come to Bella's house shortly after she had left, looking for her. When I realized what she was doing I quickly set off in search for her. When I found her, she was fast asleep in her car that was halfway into the left lane of oncoming traffic, and there was a truck headed right for her. The driver was busy searching for something in his car, so paying no attention to the road. I screamed for Bella to wake up, and then ran as fast as I could to her, pulling her vehicle out of the way in the nick of time," I finished quickly. I felt no need to expand, for the girls had obviously caught on to what I had not said; that Bella would have died had I not been there.

I could feel Esme shaking, so I pulled her towards me, caressing her soft hair as she cried into my shoulder. I looked at my daughters, who both had tears in their eyes. "Bella is fine now", I said to reassure them. "She has been staying here since that night and we have had _several_ illuminating conversations. She has not had any nightmares these past few nights, and is well on her way back to recovering her health."

My words seemed to soothe them, for they all began to calm and bring themselves back under control. I looked at my wife, who gave me a look saying she needed to know the full details, and she needed to know them now. Glancing at my daughters, they seemed to get the hint, because they both had the sudden urge to go hunting.

Once they had left, I softly nuzzled my face against my wife, gaining the strength I would need to repeat the events of the past few days. As I explained the events, she cried as she heard about the contents of our daughter's nightmares, and of how our daughter could ever think that we would be better off with her dead. She smiled when I told her I had convinced our daughter that she would always be a part of our family, no matter what, and became absolutely outraged when I told her of Bella's disrespect and defiance. However, she calmed once I told her how I handled the situation, telling me that she was in full agreement with my punishment. Like me, my wife cannot stand it when any of our children are disrespectful, and has made no secret of that. I then explained to her the events of a few days ago, and what had caused Bella to act so foolishly. Her face took on a pained expression as I recounted the events in more detail. I then finally explained the punishments I had come up with, and looked at her somewhat nervously, waiting for her opinion.

Noting my anxiousness, my wife smiled and me and pecked me on the lips. "Oh Carlisle, my love, do not worry so. I agree completely with how you punished our daughter; she deserved every stinging swat. Her penchant for putting herself in life threatening situations scares me, and anything that may curb that desire is fine with me."

Sighing in relief, I relaxed into her embrace, burying my head into the side of her neck. Now it was my turn to seek comfort, but once again, it seemed like my wife had other things on her mind. Moaning out loud as she pushed me away, I winced slightly at the glare she was now giving me.

"We are not finished yet, darling husband of mine", she said seriously. "What I want to know _now_ is why you did not contact me. This was a _very_ serious situation and you should have at least called to inform me of what had occurred. If you did not want me racing home, then you could have told me, but I do _not_ appreciate being left in the dark!"

Cringing, I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"_Our_ daughter almost _died_ Carlisle! Did you not think I deserved to know this? I would have understood you not calling me had Bella only gotten into some childish mischief, but this was _not_", she angrily hissed at me. "I _should_ have been here to help her!" she shouted before abruptly standing up and turning her back on me.

Guilt wracked me as I desperately thought of how to explain myself. Standing up, I slowly made my way over to my wife and touched her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to turn and face me. Taking her hands in mine, I stared into her angry and hurt eyes and said softly, "Esme, I am so sorry, and you are absolutely right; I should have called you. I never meant for it to seem as though you were not needed, or that I did not think you could help." Esme sighed softly and some of the anger began to leave her.

"I know she is _our_ daughter, and not just mine, but I honestly was unsure of how to deal with the situation, and I felt that involving more people would cause more harm than good. Bella was being _extremely_ stubborn and reluctant when it came to discussing anything with me, and I felt that if I involved more people she would just shut down", I told her as sincerely as possible.

Letting go of her hands, I ran one of them through my hair, finally revealing some of the fear and frustration I had felt over the past few days. "I was so scared Esme," I whispered to her quietly, "that we were going to lose her, and that thought has been plaguing me for days. I cannot get the images of what almost happened out of my head," I admitted painfully, turning my head away.

"Oh Carlisle," my wife said, gently turning my head back towards her.

Leaning into her touch, I continued speaking. "I was also extremely angry at myself for not having seen what was happening to Bella. I was angry for having allowed it to get to this point." Esme wrapped her arms around me, allowing me to bury my head into her soft hair.

Pulling away from me, she then placed both her hands on the sides of my face and looked me in the eyes. No longer did her eyes show anger and hurt, but understanding and love. "Carlisle, you do not have to explain anymore to me, I understand. But I want you to know, that all you were feeling was all the more reason for me to have been here. We could have dealt with this _together_, and I could have reassured you that what happened was in no part your fault. I could have reassured you that there was nothing more to fear for Bella was safe with us, and we were not going to let her go until we were sure she was absolutely fine," she explained to me, before placing a kiss on my lips.

I responded hungrily, pulling her closer to me and putting all the love I felt for her into the kiss. God, how foolish I had been and how lucky I was to have such a loving, caring, and understanding wife such as her.

Pulling away, I looked her in the eyes and said softly, "I do not know what I would do without you Esme Cullen. You are my everything, and without you I would be nothing. Thank you for being such an understanding and loving wife".

Esme laughed softly, causing my heart to flutter at the sound. "I love you too, my wonderful and adoring husband", she told me lovingly, while running her hand softly through my hair. I closed my eyes at the soothing gesture, but opened them immediately when I heard the sound of an increasing heartbeat. Esme's hand stilled, and we both glanced upward before looking at each other. We then heard a loud voice say, "No!" and then a cry of pain which caused us to immediately run into our daughter's room.

Upon arriving, we turned on the light to find Bella on the floor with blankets tangled around her legs, staring up at us with wide eyes.

**Bella's POV:**

I stared up at my parents, completely mortified at them finding me tangled up on the floor like this. Kicking my legs, I desperately tried to untangle myself, only to groan in pain as I rolled onto my aching backside. My parents immediately came over to assist me, and as my father untangled my legs, my mother picked me up.

Looking at Mom, I wondered how long she had been here, and how much she knew. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I quickly assured her, while avoiding her gaze. "I just, um, fell out of bed," I explained lamely.

"Were you having a nightmare Bella?" my father asked in concern.

I glanced at my mother, noting she was not surprised at the question. So she knows, I thought. Blushing, I looked at Dad and said, "Yeah, but it wasn't one of the bad ones". When he raised a questioning eyebrow at me, I quickly expanded. "It's not like the ones I've been having. It's just… it was just about what happened in Italy", I explained softly, while staring at my feet.

I then felt cold fingers lifting my chin, and looked into the concerned eyes of my mother. "Do you want to tell us about it?" she questioned.

I was about to shake my head, when I thought about how talking had seemed to help with the other nightmares. Looking at both my parents, I then wondered if I was comfortable speaking about them in front of Mom. Perhaps, thinking the same thing, she caressed my cheek softly and said, "If you would like to tell only your father, I can leave sweetie". When I didn't immediately respond, she made her way to leave but I quickly grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "N-no, please stay Mom!" I knew she cared for me just as much as Dad, so if I could talk to Dad about my nightmares, then I could talk to her about them too.

Giving me a loving smile, that only a mother could give, she then led me over to my bed. Dad then sat himself on the bed and pulled me onto his lap, making sure to avoid any contact with my backside. Mom sat across from me, and taking my hand, gave me an encouraging smile as Dad kissed the top of my head.

Taking a breath, I thought back on the nightmare I had been having, shuddering slightly at the memories. Noticing my shudder, my parents immediately wrapped a blanket around me, thinking I was cold. I was touched by their concern, and reveled in the care they were giving me.

"The nightmare was about when Edward, Alice, and I were with the V-Volturi", I began quietly, knowing they would be able to hear me perfectly fine. "Aro had just tested his gift on me, to see if it worked. It hadn't, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't as happy about that as he portrayed," I said, swallowing nervously.

"Why do you think that?" my father asked warily.

"B-Because he turned to Jane then and asked her to try out her _gift_", I spat out venomously, "on me". Mom gasped at this point, covering her mouth, as Dad stiffened, pulling me closer to him. I stared at my mom, confused by her reaction. Hadn't Alice or Edward told them about his?

"Didn't you guys already know about his? I thought Alice said she had told you everything," I asked them.

Mom shook her head at me, while Dad said in a stiff voice, "No, we were not informed of this".

Glancing up at him nervously, I saw that his jaw was clenched and his eyes closed. I wondered whether I should continue or not.

"Did it work?" my mother asked sadly, rubbing my hand comfortingly.

"No," I told her quietly, watching as she sighed in relief. Not wanting to continue, but wanting to get it off my chest, I then said, "But it worked on Edward when he got in the way".

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she moaned, "Oh Edward". Behind me, I felt and heard as my father's chest rumbled with a ferocious growl. "_Damn_ you Aro!" he hissed angrily.

Startled by his outburst, I froze in place, wondering if I should've just kept my big mouth shut. I seem to have really upset the both of them, I thought worriedly. Noting my frozen state, Mom hissed something at Dad who immediately relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I apologize Bella for frightening you. I should not have reacted so strongly," he told me quietly.

"It's fine, no big deal. You were angry, so your reaction was understandable," I said consolingly.

Shaking his head at me, He said, "No, it wasn't. I should have had better control of myself because I could have easily hurt you without meaning to".

Understanding, I just nodded my head at him.

My mother then grabbed my attention by saying, "So Jane used her ability on Edward…"

Nodding my head jerkily, I winced at the memory. "It was so _horrible,_" I whispered quietly. "He was in so much pain, but he wouldn't make a sound. I kept shouting at Jane to stop and to do it to me, but she wouldn't listen!" I said, getting louder. "And to make it worse, she had this _stupid_ little smirk on her face the entire time!" I yelled, breathing heavily.

Mom caressed my cheek soothingly, wiping at my traitorous tears as Dad held me more tightly. "It's not your fault Bella," my mother said kindly, but firmly. I stared at her, recalling the conversations I had had with Dad. Sighing, I looked down at my hands, saying, "I know Mom, but that doesn't make it any easier. I just wish there was something I could have done to help. I _never_ want to see Edward in pain like that again," I told her brokenly

Dad then let me go so that Mom could pull me into her arms. As she whispered loving words to me, my father said, "We promise you Bella that we will _never_ allow something like this to happen again. If the Volturi ever consider harming any of you again, they _will_ regret it", he said fiercely. I stared up at him and caught a glimpse of how dangerous he really could be. Reassured that he meant what he said, I nodded my head while leaning against my mother contentedly.

**Esme's POV:**

I held my daughter, while staring up at my husband's hard face. Carlisle was _extremely_ protective of his family and I knew he meant every word he said. He may not like fighting, but that doesn't mean he is not capable of fighting, and if pushed too far, he would be a force to be reckoned with. Wrapping my arms around my daughter protectively, I hoped to God we would never have to go through with the promise.

I was about to say something to Carlisle when Bella spoke first. "Dad, your eyes are pitch black again," she said in concern, and somewhat guiltily. Carlisle looked at her, frowning. "I just hunted yesterday," he said quietly.

I widened my eyes at his statement. These past few days must have been _extremely_ stressful and trying for him to need to hunt so soon. "Carlisle, you should go hunt, we will be fine here," I told him reassuringly.

He looked at me before glancing at our daughter. Sighing, he tiredly rubbed a hand over his face before nodding his head at me. My poor husband, I thought; he puts too much on himself.

Giving us a small smile, he stood up and said, "Very well ladies, I know arguing with you two is a losing battle, so I will go hunting." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he then kissed the top of Bella's head, saying "Behave," before leaving.

Looking down at my daughter, I said, "How about we get you back into bed sweetie".

"M'kay," she responded quietly, shifting herself until she was lying under her covers. As I went to tuck her in though, she abruptly sat up. I gave her a curious look to which she blurted out, "Did Dad tell you what happened?"

I frowned lightly, nodding my head at her.

"_Everything_?" she asked with wide eyes.

Once more I nodded, causing her to lower her head ashamedly. She is expecting me to be angry, I thought sadly.

"Bella, look at me," I told her, tapping her under the chin lightly. She slowly raised her head, looking at me with a wary expression, causing me to smile. She looked like a little girl who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Sweetheart," I said, chuckling softly, "I am not angry with you, so you can relax". I watched as most of the tension left her body, and she gave me a small smile.

"So you're not going to lecture or punish me?" she asked slowly and nervously.

I frowned once more, considering her question. Sighing, I looked at my nervous daughter. "Bella, I am sure your father has said everything that needed to be said, and I _know_ he already punished you," I said, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"However," I continued, "since you brought it up, there are a few things I would like to say". My daughter nodded her head at me, her heart beating in anticipation.

"The most important thing I would like to say is that you are to _never_ behave so recklessly again", I told her firmly. "I was so terrified when Alice told me you had almost died. I am sure your father has already mentioned this, but I want you to hear it from me". Taking her hands in mine, and leaning close to her I said, "Bella, my lovely daughter, I love you as if you were of my own flesh and blood, and if anything bad were to happen to you I don't know if I would ever recover. I have lost a child once, and I could not _bear_ the thought of losing another, so _promise_ me that you will take better care of yourself in the future, and start _thinking_ before you act," I asked of her.

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I promise Mom, and I love you too," she said tearfully, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, savoring the moment.

When we pulled away, I gave my daughter a stern look, causing her to lean away from me slightly. Holding up a finger, I then said, "The second thing I would like to discuss, my dear, is your attitude". Bella blushed once more, while looking at me with wide, guilty eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, when your father told me of how you had acted, and of the things you said to him, I could not believe my ears. I have told you before that I would not stand for such blatant disrespect, did I not?" I questioned her.

Shrinking, she nodded her head at me, "Yes ma'am".

"Then what exactly were you thinking when you openly defied him and said such foul things?" I asked her. I still could not believe what Carlisle had told me of how Bella had acted and of what she said to him. I knew she could be stubborn and temperamental, but this was crossing a line.

I watched as my daughter bit her lip nervously and heard as her heart rate kicked up. "I'm waiting young lady," I told her sternly.

Looking up at me, she then said, "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry for how I acted, I swear! I was stupid and childish, and I am so ashamed of myself! I don't know what I was thinking, but I'm so sorry and I swear it will_ never_ happen again," she finished, looking up at me earnestly.

I sighed, running a hand through Bella's hair to soothe her. "I know you are sorry Bella, but the fact is you should never have acted like that in the first place. I am very disappointed that you would treat your father so disrespectfully, especially after everything he has been doing for you this past week."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she bowed her head. "I know, please forgive me," she pleaded, looking me in the eyes.

My heart ached seeing my daughter so upset. "I've already forgiven you sweetie," I told her kindly, brushing away a few stray tears from her face. She looked at me in relief before wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, rubbing her head comfortingly.

I then pushed her away slightly and looked her straight in the eyes. "I have forgiven you Bella, but let me be clear with you. You have accepted Carlisle and I as your father and mother, and as such, we deserve to be treated as such. You do not have to agree or like everything we say or do, but you are to _never_ treat us with such disrespect or speak to us in the manner you spoke to your father. Your father was quite lenient when it came to your attitude this past week, but that was only because of the stress you were under, so I would learn to watch my temper if I were you because that leniency ends now. I warn you, that if you act in such a way from now on we will be quick to reel you back in and I promise that you will not like what we do. So", I said tapping my daughters mouth, "watch your mouth if you do not want a repeat experience of your father's punishment".

My daughter quickly nodded, before leaning against me tiredly. "Now, enough talk, it is time for bed," I said before tucking her in. As I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, she looked at me and quietly said, "I'm sorry for scaring you and Dad, I didn't mean to. I promise never to scare or worry you guys again".

I smiled at her, knowing how impossible that task would be. "Never say never, sweetheart. All I ask is that you try your best. Now get some sleep baby, I love you," I told her.

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "I love you too Mommy, and thanks for taking me into your family".

My heart glowed warmly at her words. "Thank you for accepting us as your family Bella", I whispered to her as she fell asleep.

**A/N:** Awwww, that was so freaking cute! I wish I had a mommy like Esme! Well, what'd you think of this chapter? I definitely liked how Esme got all angry with Carlisle for not calling her. Let me know what you think by REVIEWING!


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:** Contains non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Hey all sorry for posting so late and for putting the wrong chapter first, I feel like such an idiot. Anyways, without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of _Insomnia_! Hope it is to your liking, I put a lot of effort into this.

**Chapter 15: This is MY FAMILY**

**Edward's POV:**

My brothers and I raced home, eager to get back. I could not _wait_ to see Bella again. I had been on edge this whole week, worrying about her constantly. I had a feeling that something was wrong, and that I should be with her; however, when I told my brothers they just said that I was worrying too much. In fact, they destroyed my phone the minute we left home so that I wouldn't be calling her every two minutes.

I had tried to go home the second day, but they had forcefully stopped me from leaving, saying that it was good for me to be away from Bella for a little while. I had finally given in, knowing I would not be able to get past the both of them, especially when they were watching me like a hawk. I had tried to relax and have fun, but my bad feeling had only gotten worse. Jasper, sensing my mood had started to get worried, which in turn got Emmett worried. They both started bugging me to spill what was wrong, but I couldn't tell them because I had promised Bella. Eventually though, they ran me down enough to where I spilled my guts to them. I was so anxious to get back, and I knew that the only way to convince them would be to tell them about Bella.

They had been shocked when I had explained the nightmares, and had then admonished me for not telling anyone.

_Flashback:_

_ Emmett and Jasper looked at me incredulously when I finished explaining my concerns about Bella and her nightmares._

_ "Why didn't you say anything earlier bro? We would've let you go if we had known there was something wrong with Bella," Emmett said._

_ Jasper just shook his head at me. "You should have told someone about this Edward. That totally explains why Bella looked so ill when we left. I thought she was just suffering from some kind of cold, but it's those nightmares that are making her look so sick. I can't believe you left her alone!" Jasper exclaimed, looking at me in surprise._

_ I bristled slightly at their accusing glares, while at the same time starting to panic. "Look, Bella promised me that she would talk to someone, and I didn't tell anyone because she made me promise I wouldn't. I didn't want to break her trust," I explained to them. "Besides, Dad is there and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella."_

_ "Edward man, you should have at least told Dad so he would be prepared to help her," Emmett said. I looked at him with growing guilt. If Emmett was saying that, then I really messed up. He was right, I should have told someone. _

_ Seriously panicking now, I looked at them with wide eyes and begged, "Guys, we need to go home now. I have to make sure Bella is OK!" _

_ Jasper walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, sending me calming waves. "Relax Edward, I'm sure she's fine, but we'll go home anyways. Maybe the three of us can convince Bella to talk to someone about these nightmares of her," he told me calmly._

_ I nodded at him, allowing his soothing waves to help calm me. "Thanks," I mumbled to him. _

_ "Well what are we waiting for?" Emmett then said boisterously. "Last one home is a rotten egg!" he screamed before taking off. _

_ Jasper and I stared at each other incredulously before taking off._

_End Flashback_

I began to relax slightly as we got into more familiar grounds. Any minute now we'd be back in Forks, and with Bella. God, I had been so stupid to have let her convince me to go! My Bella is so stubborn, I thought, and I just wished she would have allowed me to help her. If we get back there and she's still having nightmares, then I'm dragging her to Mom and Dad, I thought determinedly.

_Calm down Edward, you're making me panic over here_, Jasper thought at me. Giving him an apologetic smile, I took huge breaths to help calm my nerves.

As we were nearing Forks, we all of a sudden caught the scents of our parents. Giving each other confused looks, we ran towards them.

_That's odd,_ Emmett thought, _the girls shouldn't have been home by now. I wonder if something- Oh shit, Edwards listening. Lalalala, oh how I love my Rosie._

I grimaced as Emmett's thoughts turned towards Rosalie, and once more began to worry. He was right, the girls shouldn't have been home by now, and they had never come home early from a shopping trip. Alice would never have allowed it, so if they were home then something bad must have happened. Picking up my pace, I quickly ran ahead of my brothers until I reached my parents.

I quickly tried to scan their thoughts, but they were blocking me. "Dad, Mom, what's going on? Is it Bella? Is she OK? Where is she? What happened?" I questioned them frantically. By this point my brothers had arrived, and were giving our parents questioning looks.

"Edward, son, please calm down. Bella is fine", my dad told me, while laying his hands on my shoulders. Confused, I then looked at my mom and asked, "Well, then why are you home early? You girls have never come home early from a shopping trip in Paris".

My parents shared a look before Esme nodded at him.

Sighing, Dad looked at me and my brothers. "Boys, Bella got into some trouble while you were gone," he began to explain.

My brothers and I shared a look, and Jasper asked, "Does this have anything to do with the nightmares she's been havin?"

Dad gave him an surprised look. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I told them. I was really worried about Bella, and I had the feeling I had to come home. However, Jazz and Em wouldn't let me leave until I told them about the nightmares Bellas been suffering from", I explained. "So something happened?" I asked, urging him to continue.

My father grimaced slightly, while my mother had a pained look on her face.

_Woah, _I heard Jasper think, _something really bad must've happened for them to feel so… pained._

Going up to Dad, I grabbed one of his arms and shook it. "Please Dad, tell me what happened! Is Bella alright or not?" I asked, panicking.

Grabbing me by my arms, Dad looked me in the eyes and responded, "I swear to you that Bella is as fine as she can be. She is a little malnourished from not eating well, and in need of a few good night's sleep, but otherwise healthy."

I sighed in relief, nodding my head at him.

"Well then what happened?" Emmett impatiently asked. "You said Bella got into some trouble, and we know it had something to do with her nightmares, so you gonna explain or are you gonna allow Eddie to freak out some more?"

"Emmett!" my mother scolded, while I growled lowly at him.

Shaking his head at Emmett, my father then began to explain how my poor Bella had suffered from a horrible nightmare that caused her to run away, and how she had then almost been hit by a car. I froze, staring at him in growing shock and horror. My Bella had almost died? Oh God, this is all my fault! What a horrible person I am. How could I have left Bella all alone? She almost died because I wasn't there for her when she needed me!

"What?" Emmett shouted. "But she's fine now, right?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, she's fine, so don't worry," my mother soothed before turning to look at me. _Are you alright Edward?_

I jerkily nodded my head at her, all the while sinking into a deep depression. Bella must hate me, I thought dispiritedly. She'll think I abandoned her again.

_Edward, son, are you alright? Son, answer me!_ my father thought at me, while shaking my shoulder gently.

I stared up at him and my mother, dimly noticing that my brothers were no longer here. "It's all my fault", I told them brokenly, as venom tears began sliding down my face. "I should've never left her", I said, before breaking down into sobs.

My father immediately pulled me into his arms, and my mother ran her hands through my hair soothingly. "This is in no way your fault, my son. You had no idea that something like this would occur," Dad said sincerely.

"Your fathers right Edward, this is in no way your fault. Bella is responsible for her own actions. She should have spoken to someone about her nightmares sooner, and should _never_ have run away, especially in the condition she was in", my mother said to me firmly.

I shook my head at them, somewhat angrily. "D-Don't blame B-Bella! I-It's n-not her f-f-fault at all!" I yelled at them, pushing away from their embrace. My parents looked at me sadly, before Mom came over and pulled me into a loving embrace.

"Shhh, honey, it's alright. Everything is fine now," she whispered to me, while rubbing my back comfortingly.

Dad opened his mind to me and showed me glimpses of him and Bella talking and playing games together. I chuckled softly when I saw how my precious Bella had beaten him at Wii. She laughed delightfully, while pumping her fists into the air.

_That was from earlier today_ he told me. _She is fine, and in no way blames you for anything. In fact, she is quite worried that you will hate her for not having confided in you about her nightmares._

I had stopped crying, and was staring at him in shock. "Bella thinks _I_ could hate her?" I asked incredulously.

He responded with an amused look, while nodding. "Yes, absurd I know. About as absurd as thinking she will hate _you_ for any reason. You two are quite the pair," he chuckled softly.

I wiped at my face, embarrassed at having broken down like this. My father ruffled my hair, while giving me an understanding smile. Looking up at him, I was surprised to see how tired he looked.

"You OK Dad?" I asked him concernedly. "You look like hell".

He rolled his eyes at me, while throwing an exasperated look at Esme who had laughed. "I am fine Edward. It was just a stressful week."

I nodded my head at him sadly.

"Bella and I have discussed her nightmares, and she should be rid of them. We also had quite a few enlightening conversations, but it will be up to her to decide whether or not to reveal what was said. I have taken her driving privileges away from the next three weeks, so you will need to play the chauffer. I'm sure you won't mind. Also, she is to see me at least once every other day so I can check on her health until I deem otherwise", he explained to me.

I nodded my head at him again, starting to feel very sorry for Bella. "Did you…" I started to ask, but couldn't finish.

_Yes_ he responded, while eyeing me closely.

I frowned at my feet, now feeling very sorry for my poor Bella. While I couldn't deny that she had definitely earned it, I really didn't like it. Knowing that arguing with Dad about it would accomplish nothing though, I just sighed before nodding my head back at him.

He gave me a knowing look before coming over and pulling me into a hug. My mother wrapped her arms around the both of us, and I relished in the feeling of love and contentment. Pulling away, my mother then surprised me when she abruptly gave me a sharp _SWAT _to my backside.

"Ouch!" I yelped, looking at her with wide eyes.

Shaking her finger at me, she sternly said, "You know better than to yell at us, young man".

If I were human, I would have been beet red at this point. I looked down at my feet ashamedly while saying, "I'm sorry".

Mom smiled at me, and then kissed me on the forehead. _You are forgiven. Now go home to Bella, and make sure you don't wake her up!_ she thought to me as I abruptly took off for our house.

Jumping into my room, I quietly approached the bed, watching my sleeping beauty. She looked more peaceful than she had in a long time, I thought happily. I got into the bed and lay next to her, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. Satisfied that she was alive and well, I began to hum her lullaby, my heart bursting with joy as a soft smile came to her lips.

**Rosalie's POV:**

We all sat huddled in Edward and Bella's room, waiting for her to wake up. We had all been shocked when we had found out she had almost died, so we all felt the need to be near her to assure that she was truly fine. I leaned against Emmett, sighing impatiently. Really, how long do humans need to sleep?

Looking towards Alice, I was about to ask how much longer when her face brightened and she announced, "Bella will wake up in one minute!"

Excitedly, we all stood up and huddled around the bed, watching as she slowly began to stir. "Back up you guys, you're going to scare her," Edward quietly hissed at us, while wrapping his arms around her protectively. Slowly, we all backed up a little, giving them some space.

"Edward?" Bella gasped, her heart beat picking up in space. "What are you" she began to ask before she noticed that we were all in her room staring at her.

She stared at us with wide eyes when Emmett, my idiotic husband ran up to her and swung her around like a rag doll. "Good morning baby sister! I'm so glad you're OK, and don't you ever scare us like that again! You're too important to this family!" he yelled at her, causing us all to groan out loud.

"Put her down Emmett, she is not a doll!" I yelled at him, fighting the urge to smack him upside the head. Really, I love the man, but he has no tact whatsoever. While what he said was true, his delivery left much to be desired.

"Dammit Emmett, she just woke up!" Edward growled at him, pulling Bella into her arms.

Bella, for her part just hissed in pain when she landed on her backside before turning beet red and burying her head into Edward's chest. I winced in sympathy, knowing how much our father's spankings could hurt.

"It's alright Bella," Edward soothed, "you don't have to be embarrassed".

I felt Jasper's calming waves spread throughout the room, releasing the tension we had all been feeling while waiting for Bella to wake.

"Come on Bella, will you talk to us?" Alice begged, going up and giving her the puppy dog look.

I then gave Emmett a pointed look, urging him to apologize to Bella. He grinned at me, before putting on a pitiful expression and hugging both Edward and Bella. "I'm so sorry for scaring you Bella, I didn't mean to. C-Can you ever forgive your big brother?" he asked, trembling his lip as though he were about to cry.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, while resisting the urge to burst out laughing. Bella peeked out at him, before she broke into a fit of laughter, causing all of us to join her. Emmett, for his part put on an affronted expression before crossing his arms and pouting.

"I forgive you Em," Bella said after a while, and then wrapped her arms around his big frame. Emmett gave her his beautiful dimpled smile before bounding over to me. I kissed him as a reward for a job well done.

Bella then leaned against Edward while staring at all of us with a wary expression. "How much did Dad tell you?" she asked slowly.

"Just that you've been suffering from nightmares, and that a particularly bad one caused you to _run_. While on the run, you fell asleep at the wheel, almost getting hit by a car," I explained to her quickly and succinctly. The fact that she had almost died was understood by all in the room.

Bella grimaced, turning towards Edward with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry Edward, can you ever forgive me?" she asked him pitifully. "I should've told you about the nightmares, or talked to someone about them. If I had listened to you none of this would have happened" she cried to him.

We all turned our heads away at this moment, giving the couple their moment.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive, my love. I'm just glad that you're alright, and that Dad was able to help you with whatever it was that was bothering you. But know that you will _always_ be able to trust me, and that if you _ever_ need to talk about something, I will _always_ be there for you", he told her lovingly.

_Good job_, I thought praisingly to my brother. He was finally learning, I thought in relief.

"But can you forgive me Bella, for leaving you to deal with this on your own?" he then asked her.

_Idiot_, I thought to him. _You've done nothing wrong._

"Edward, you didn't do anything wrong", Bella told him, and I smiled at the exasperation I heard in her voice. "I made my own choices, and I practically forced you out the door. I hate to say this, but you're leaving was probably a good thing because it forced me to talk to someone," she finished in a quiet voice. Edward then pulled her into a kiss, breaking apart only when it became apparent that Bella needed to breathe.

"Good, you're done!" Alice then said abruptly. "Now it's our turn to ask questions," she said brightly, causing Bella to grimace at us.

"You don't have to tell us anything," Jasper said soothingly, ignoring the outraged looks Alice and Emmett were throwing at him.

"You guys know she's alright, so why don't you leave her alone now?" Edward said, nodding towards the door. We all frowned at him, not wanting to leave.

"Don't be rude Edward, we've all been worried about Bella too you know," I told him. _Honestly, we didn't spend all night here just to say hi_.

"Yeah", Emmett agreed, "we want to spend some time with our little sister, so don't be a prude".

"Y-you guys were really worried about me?," Bella asked with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly as Jazz answered her stupid question. "Well of course we were darlin'. You're our little sister; you're family and we love you," he told her sincerely, as all nodded our heads at her in agreement.

She stared at us, with tears in her eyes, and I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel how touched she was by our sincerity.

Alice then went up to her and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled away, Alice then looked at Bella seriously and said, "Bella, we've all been very worried about you, and we've been sitting here all night long waiting for you to wake up so we could see that you were all right." Taking an unnecessary breath, she then continued somewhat reluctantly, "And, I guess you don't really have to tell us what went on this past week," while giving her a pitiful look.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Manipulative little pixie, I thought before walking towards Bella. I gave her a warm smile and then said, "Regardless of what Alice's pitiful stare is urging you to do, you _truly_ don't have to explain anything to us Bella. You know we're here just to cheer you up," I explained to her.

Bella threw me a grateful smile, while Alice pouted. I glared at Emmett when he looked about ready to open his mouth, causing him to also start pouting. Bella, noting their expressions, sighed. "Thanks for your concern guys, I really appreciate it. And I guess I can tell you guys some stuff" she said, causing Emmett to immediately sit at the foot of the bed, looking like a little boy who was about to be read to.

We situated ourselves on and around the bed, while Edward kept Bella in his lap and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Jasper sent her soothing waves, while we all gave her encouraging smiles.

Staring at each one of us, she then began to describe the past week. She started off talking about the contents of her nightmares, and we all gasped at how horrible they sounded. I was touched by the love Bella exhibited for all of us, and wondered how I could have ever believed she was selfish as she recounted how she felt she was to blame for all our troubles.

As Edward went to open her mouth, she emphatically shook her head at him. "No Edward, let me finish. You guys can say whatever you want afterwards, but I'll never finish if you interrupt me". Nodding his head, she then continued.

She described how she had almost died, causing us all to shudder in pain at what her death would have done to us. Vampire or not, Bella is already a little sister to me, and the thought of losing her was unbearable. She told us about how she felt that she was a burden to us, causing us to all stare at her sadly.

Taking a breath, she then explained how Dad had convinced her that she was not to blame for everything, and how she was not a burden to our family. I smiled in relief, glad that Dad was able to talk some sense into her.

My eyes widened in shock when she then told us of all her fights with Dad, and of how she had told him to fuck off. Emmett whistled lowly, as we all just cringed at what Dad had done in response. Wow sis, you've got guts, I thought astonished.

She then finished by explaining what her punishment was, blushing when she mentioned yesterday's spanking.

Silence permeated the room, as we all tried to absorb what she had told us. Bella looked at each of us nervously, probably thinking we were going to yell at her too. I had half a mind to, but I knew that Dad and Mom had probably already laid into her enough.

"Bella", Jasper finally said, breaking the silence. "Bella, I want you to know that we would _never _think of you as a burden. You have brought so much happiness to not just Edward, but to this entire family. Without you, we aren't complete," he told her simply, but sincerely.

We all nodded our head in agreement, while Bella absorbed our words. Edward gave Jasper a grateful look, as Alice rubbed his arm soothingly. I put my hand on Jasper's arm to comfort him as well. Jasper had had a similar problem to Bella when he had first joined the family, I remember, and it had taken all of us ganging up on him like now to convince him of our love for him. In fact, the words he spoke to Bella were very similar to the words Mom had spoken to him all those years ago.

Silence once more reigned, but it was no longer uncomfortable. We all sat around Bella's bed, offering her our support and comfort as she came to terms with everything that had happened this past week.

When she had finished, she looked up at all of us with a wide smile on her face, and no words were needed.

**Emmett's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Bella had been suffering from these nightmares for so long without help. I couldn't believe that she could ever think that she would be to blame for everything that had happened to us, and I couldn't believe she tried to run away to keep us safe.

Bella, my little clumsy sister who I would do anything for had almost died, and my heart ached at the thought. I loved my family with all my being, and I would do anything to protect them. I may be a goofball most the time, but somebodys gotta keep things light; somebodys gotta know how to put a smile on people's faces.

I'm the big brother who mercilessly teases my siblings, but who would be the first to bash in the head of the bastard idiotic enough to hurt any of them. My family means the world to me, and the thought of anyone hurting them makes my venom boil with rage. The stinkin Volturi are responsible for my baby sister's nightmares, and right now I would love to just go and rip all their fucking heads off for daring to mess with _my_ family.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a calming wave pass through me. I look at Jasper and nod my head in thanks to him. There's no use getting pissed right now, because there's nothing I can do about it. What I can do is be the big brother, and do my best to cheer up my little sister Bella. With that thought in mind I look up at her and give her a goofy grin, letting her know that all is well.

**Jasper's POV:**

I could feel the shock and sadness from my siblings as we listened to Bella recount her story. I myself felt the same things, as I couldn't believe what she was telling us. I couldn't believe that she felt as I once did.

I clearly remembered when I first came to this family, and how I felt that I was nothing but a burden to them. I felt that someone as damaged as myself could never be a good addition to the family my Alice had brought us to. At first this had not bothered me; as long as they treated Alice right, and she was happy, I was happy. However, as time went on and I began to know them, my feelings began to change.

Emmett and Edward had become my brothers. I had never had so much fun as I did when we hunted together, rough-housed, or teased each other as only brothers could. Rosalie became a sister and close friend to me. Though she put up a tough and bitchy exterior, she was truly a caring and loving woman. Esme, bless her, became the mother I never realized I wanted or needed. She had such an enormous heart, and was always striving to make things better for me. Carlisle, father and coven leader to us all; I had been so wary and confused by him at first because he was like no other coven leader I had ever come across. I could tell he truly loved his family, and worked his hardest to make them happy. I admired him so much, and looked to him as a father.

Although I was coming to love every member of this odd family, I concealed my thoughts and emotions from them all. I had thought that there was no way they could ever come to think of me in the same way. There was no way they could ever see me as a brother or son. They only put up with me because of my beautiful Alice. I knew they loved her, and would always take care of her. Seeing her so happy, I could not help but think that it would be best for me to leave. I did not want to force myself on this happy family any longer, and I knew Alice would be well looked after and cared for.

These had been my thoughts for months before the day came that changed everything. I had angrily shoved Esme into a wall and screamed at her after she had been trying to help me. I couldn't help but still cringe at the memories. I had regretted the action immediately, but the damage had been done. I could feel the hurt and concern coming from my mother, along with the anger and disappointment from my father. When he had demanded that everyone leave, I truly thought he was going to kill me. I had harmed the coven leader's mate, and in any other coven I would have been killed... but not in Carlisle's coven.

I smiled at my own foolishness. I had already been told by my siblings how Carlisle dealt with misbehavior, but I had felt that he would never do that to me since I was not his son. Standing in his office, I could feel as his anger quickly dissipated to be replaced by concern the longer he stared at me. He questioned why I was so afraid, and when I eventually answered, I could feel his shock. He had then proceeded to explain how we were a family, and when he called me son, I had completely broken down.

If I were human, I would be blushing at the memory. I had bawled like a small child, and my Dad had scooped me into his arms and rocked me like an infant. As embarrassing as it was though, it is one of my fondest memories because that was when I truly realized that I was a member of the Cullen family; that I was Carlisle and Esme's son, and that I was Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's brother.

Yes, I knew exactly how my little sister felt, and my heart couldn't help but ache at the thought of her going through that pain. I'm just glad Dad was able to save her and help her as he did me. Looking up at Bella, I couldn't help but smile at her. She would be alright now because we would always be at her side; for all eternity.

**Alice's POV:**

I rubbed my husband's arm soothingly, while staring at Bella sadly. I still couldn't help but feel guilty at not having seen any of this, especially considering the fact that we had almost lost her. My sister and best friend had been suffering and I hadn't realized, I thought sadly. Some psychic I am.

I felt an arm wrap around me, and looked up to see Jasper staring at me lovingly. He nuzzled his head against my cheek, whispering very softly that I wasn't at fault. I smiled at him.

I had felt exactly like this when I had found out Jazzy had been considering leaving our family; when I found out he had thought he was not wanted in our family, and that he was going to leave to make us all happy. As though he could read my thoughts, Jasper sent me waves of love and contentment, easing me of my guilt.

Shaking myself out of this guilt fest I vowed that I would never allow Bella to suffer alone again. I would be the best sister ever, and always be there for her. I looked at her, as she nervously watched us, and I smiled back at her.

**Edward's POV:**

Guilt wracked my body as I thought of everything my sweet, angelic Bella had been going through. I hated myself for not having been able to realize how badly she was suffering, and for not knowing that she felt that she was a burden to us. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, burying my head in her hair. God, how I loved this woman. She was my life, and without her I would not be able to live.

Pain tore at my heart at how close I had come to losing her. I was _never_ going to leave her again because it seemed every time I did something bad would happen. Thank God Dad was here to save her, and to help her deal with the issues that were bothering her. I only wish she would have trusted me enough to tell me, but I understood. I knew my darling Bella was a very private person, and if she had to confide in anyone, then Dad was the best choice. He always knew the right thing to say or do.

I would prove to her though, that she could _always_ turn to me when in need. I would prove to her that I would _never _leave her to suffer alone. I breathed in her lovely scent, while listening to the thoughts around me. I smiled at the thoughts of my siblings. They truly cared for Bella, and they, like me would _always_ be there for her.

**Bella's POV:**

I watched as they all smiled back at me. How lucky I was to have such a loving and understanding family, I thought happily.

I leaned against Edward contentedly until he asked me with a teasing smile, "So Bella, why don't you tell us about how you got Dad to play the Wii and then totally kicked his butt?" he asked, causing all my siblings to look at her in anticipation.

"No freakin way!" Emmett crowed. "Tell me everything Bells," he said, looking at me with wide eyes.

I smiled bashfully while saying, "Well, I just begged and gave him the most pitiful look I could and he totally caved".

"Good girl", Rosalie praised while Alice nodded her head. "You gotta learn early how to play the pitiful little girl card with Dad; it will get you anything you want," she said proudly. I chuckled at her look before continuing.

"We were playing tennis, and I don't think he's ever played tennis because he had to ask me what to do. And then he just started swinging randomly, not hitting anything, and I had to explain to him how to use the controller," I said with a huge smile, trying to control my laughter. They were all smiling back me, as Emmett broke out into booming laughter.

"Well, when I finally managed to teach him how to play, we decided to play against each other, and I completely massacred him," I said gleefully. "I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful, but he was fumbling all over the place! And he had the most serious expression on his face, which was even funnier because you could tell he was really trying," I said as we all laughed. Wiping tears from my face, I looked at Emmett and said, "And I have you to thank for this Em, because if you hadn't forced me to learn to play that idiotic game, I wouldn't have been able to win, even with his horrible skills," I said, smiling brightly at the memory.

"Glad I could help!" Emmett boomed. "Man, I am definitely getting the old man to play with me," he said, laughing heartedly.

"Old man, huh?" a voice suddenly said, causing us all to freeze before staring guiltily towards the door where our parents stood with crossed arms.

"Hi Mom and Pops!" Emmett greeted boisterously before wrapping his arms around Mom and then Dad. "You know I didn't mean the old man comment, right? So will you play with me?" he asked, giving him a bright smile.

"Absolutely not," Dad responded before looking straight at me. "I take it you told them," he stated, huffing embarrassedly when I nodded. We couldn't contain our laughter anymore, so we all burst out laughing at his expression.

"You won't be laughing if I ground you all, will you?" he asked, causing us to laugh even more. He then turned to Mom and said exasperatedly, "You see Esme, they don't respect me at all. _Your _children are an unruly bunch," he complained to her. Mom started to laugh, kissing him on the cheek before turning towards all of us.

"Alright children, that's enough!" she said, causing us to all stop laughing at once. She smirked at Carlisle, who pouted, causing us to start laughing once more. "That's it, I'm selling all your cars on Ebay for a dollar each," he said turning for the door, causing us all to immediately shout "NO!"

He slowly turned back towards us, chuckling at our panicked expressions. "This event will never be spoken of again?" he asked mildly. We all nodded our heads at him vigorously, and then muffled our laughs when Esme slapped his arm. "Carlisle Cullen, you are not blackmailing your children!" she said angrily.

"But Esme", he said, rubbing his arm, before giving a long suffering sigh as Mom shook her head at him.

I leaned against Edward, loving the feel of his arms around me, and watched as Emmett tried to change Dad's mind. Staring at my parents, Edward, and each of my siblings, I couldn't help but feel content. This was my family, and through thick and thin, they would always be there for me.

**A/N:** So this is the end, what did you think? I'm sorry I didn't give you some enlightening conversation between Edward and Bella, but I felt it would draw out the story too much, and that it wasn't really pertinent. This story was mostly about Bella realizing her place in the family and about her relationship with Carlisle. Hoped you liked anyways!

On another note, I have just started working on a fic between Edward and Carlisle. It's about Edward's first time getting spanked. I thought it would be interesting to delve into both of their mindsets during this time. I _eventually_ plan on doing a 'first time' fic for all the other Cullen children as well, but I need some ideas. Can't promise to use all your ideas obviously, but they would be a big help.

Thanks for reading and thanks for all your wonderful reviews! You guys all ROCK! Give yourselves a pat on the back from me! ;D


End file.
